


But something happened, for the very first time with you

by kleos_8



Series: SOULMATE AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: A volte pensa che non potrà essere sempre così facile, che questa bolla di felicità si romperà prima o poi, portandosi dietro un pezzo di sé. Eppure sa riconoscere questa paura come legittima e al tempo stesso infondata: è la prima volta che si sente completamente a suo agio con qualcuno, che non sente il bisogno di difendersi o di nascondersi dietro a muri che ha impiegato anni a costruire intorno a sé.Il fatto è che Eames ha questa capacità di non farlo mai sentire giudicato, quando i suoi difetti o le cose di sé stesso che lo mettono in imbarazzo vengono esposti ed è forse questo che gli permette di sentirsi così bene in sua presenza.È un sentimento nuovo e sì, fa paura l’idea di poterlo perdere in futuro, ma d’altra parte Arthur sa che la paura può solo bloccarti fino a impedirti di vivere e di essere te stesso e non ha intenzione di distruggere la loro felicità per questo.





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei fare un paio di precisazioni per il lettore su questa storia.  
> 1\. Si tratta di una Soulmate AU, dove alcune persone ricevono un marchio sulla pelle, con le parole che la propria anima gemella gli rivolgerà al loro primo incontro.  
> 2\. Ho deciso di lasciare alcune parole nella lingua originale del film, ossia l'inglese. L'ho fatto, perché si tratta di parole che non hanno una vera traduzione in italiano, perciò spero che non disturbino la lettura. Se così fosse, siete i benvenuti nel farmelo sapere.  
> 3\. Questa storia contiene descrizioni di sesso esplicito e anche il linguaggio a tratti diventa un po' crudo.  
> 4\. I capitoli saranno alternati: un capitolo per Arthur e uno per Eames, dall'inizio alla fine della fanfiction.  
> 5\. Nella mia fanfiction Arthur e Mal sono fratelli.  
> 6\. Questa storia è quasi conclusa, sto completando il capitolo finale, perciò gli aggiornamenti non si faranno attendere molto: credo che ogni cinque-dieci giorni circa riuscirò a postare un capitolo.  
> 7\. Qualsiasi commento positivo o negativo sarà ben gradito. Mi piace avere un riscontro relativo alla storia e ai personaggi e capire dove potrei migliorare o se ci sono errori o sviste. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

Arthur ha quindici anni quando vede comparire il _marchio_ sulla sua pelle. 

Si sveglia una mattina, come sempre abbastanza in anticipo, per prepararsi con calma prima di andare a scuola. Arthur odia fare tardi. 

Entra in doccia e sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida si accorge di avere il braccio destro indolenzito. Non sarebbe la prima volta che succede: gli capita spesso di svegliarsi la mattina e avere una parte del corpo informicolita, per aver dormito in una posizione scomoda durante la notte. 

Eppure il braccio continua a dargli fastidio: lo massaggia con la mano sinistra, mentre ad occhi chiusi si gode il getto dell’acqua che gli bagna i capelli. Apre gli occhi e spostando la mano dall’arto si accorge che la pelle è arrossata e tra la spalla e l’articolazione del gomito vi sono impresse delle lettere che percorrono tutta la circonferenza del suo braccio. 

Arthur sa cos’è. Le persone ne parlano da sempre, alcune con un misto di felicità, desiderio e fascino, altre con disprezzo e invidia, altre ancora con dolore e rimorso. Le prime sono di solito le persone che hanno avuto il _marchio_ e la fortuna di trovare il proprio partner, di innamorarsi e di poter costruire una vita insieme alla propria anima gemella. 

Ma non tutti sono così fortunati: il _marchio_ non compare sempre, talvolta appare e dopo mesi o anni svanisce. In questi casi quella persona è destinata a non incontrare mai il proprio partner o a non averne uno. Non avere un’anima gemella non significa essere infelici: suo padre non ha mai avuto il marchio eppure si è innamorato di sua madre e insieme hanno creato una famiglia. 

Una volta Arthur ha chiesto a sua madre se avesse mai avuto il _marchio_. Lei che non è mai stata restia a parlare con i propri figli di argomenti che in molte famiglie sono considerati tabù o troppo intimi da essere discussi apertamente, gli raccontò che sì, aveva visto comparire il suo _marchio_ a dieci anni e a quindici anni aveva incontrato il ragazzo che sarebbe per sempre stato la sua anima gemella. 

La mamma aveva esitato a proseguire, mentre una leggera piega le era comparsa sulla fronte. Aveva sospirato prima di rivelare: «Lui… non c’è più. Un giorno era in motocicletta e ha avuto un incidente stradale. Avevamo diciotto anni.» Era insolito vedere sua madre così, con un’espressione triste e addolorata e Arthur non aveva saputo cosa dire per cercare di consolarla. Lei aveva aggiunto dopo un attimo: «Dopodiché il marchio è sparito.»

«Però poi hai conosciuto papà!» aveva provato a dirle. 

La mamma lo aveva guardato e sorridendo leggermente gli aveva svelato: «Sì, sono stata bene con tuo padre, ma Arthur… non è la stessa cosa. Forse un giorno capirai anche tu.»

Quella mattina, mentre si veste e rifà il letto, Arthur pensa: “Posso accettare questo cambiamento senza dargli troppo peso. Non ha importanza se incontrerò o meno la mia anima gemella, se il marchio resterà lì per sempre o svanirà. Continuerò a vivere la mia vita come ho sempre fatto, giorno per giorno e con obiettivo nella testa: finire la scuola, entrare in una buona Università, diventare medico.” 

Arthur non ha idea di quante sorprese gli riserverà il destino. 

***

Pochi giorni dopo, sta studiando in cucina, perché lo studio è occupato da sua madre che sta scrivendo e suo padre ha invaso di progetti il tavolo della sala da pranzo. A un certo punto, sua sorella Mal entra dalla porta che dal giardino permette l’accesso alla cucina. 

«Allora, hai finito? Mi sto annoiando da sola in piscina. Vieni?»

«Altri dieci minuti, devo finire di ripassare l’ultimo argomento» risponde senza guardarla. 

Torna a ripetere le classificazioni delle mutazioni genetiche, quando Mal, evidentemente spazientita dal suo tentativo di ignorarla, gli ruba il libro da sotto il naso e scappa via, correndo fuori in giardino. 

Dio, come riesce a fargli perdere la pazienza quella ragazza! 

Arthur si affretta fuori e grida: «Mal! Dai, cazzo, devo finire di studiare! A differenza tua a me interessa avere una educazione completa!» 

Poi, ci ripensa meglio e aggiunge irritato: «Sai com’è… Mica tutti possono leggere cinquecento pagine e _pouf_ , per magia averle imparate a memoria dopo dieci minuti!»

Lei – la stronza – lo guarda con i suoi occhiali da sole scuri che le nascondo gli occhi azzurri, stesa sul bordo della piscina, con il libro sotto la testa. 

Arthur giura che se si è bagnato, questa sarà la volta buona che la affoga in quella maledetta piscina!

Gli risponde, prendendolo in giro: «Dai, Arthur, non fare il fratellino invidioso, l’immaturità non ti si addice!» Sorride, con quel sorriso dolce a cui nessuno sa dire di no, poi si solleva e gli porge una mano, dicendo: «Rilassati un’oretta, poi torni a studiare quanto vuoi e giuro che non ti disturbo più… almeno fino a stasera!»

Gli fa la linguaccia e Arthur non può fare a meno di cedere: dopotutto ha bisogno ogni tanto di fare una pausa dallo studio. Sospira, dicendole: «Vado a mettere il costume, non fare la stronza e rimetti il libro a posto prima che si bagni.» 

« _Oui, mon chér_! [1]»

Dieci minuti dopo, Arthur ha il costume addosso e si è spalmato per bene la crema solare SPF 50+. Scende in giardino e si tuffa nella piscina, fa un paio di vasche a stile libero per scaldarsi un po’ per poi dirigersi verso Mal che è seduta sul bordo laterale. Emerge dall’acqua fresca e piega le braccia sul bordo, tirando leggermente indietro la testa per allontanare i capelli lunghi dalla fronte. 

Si accorge che sua sorella lo sta osservando, è concentrata sul suo braccio destro, e cacchio, si era proprio dimenticato che il _marchio_ fosse lì. 

Potrebbe ritornare sott’acqua e fare finta di niente: Mal capirebbe, non lo forzerebbe a parlarne se non vuole. Ma oramai gli sembra stupido rimandare al futuro una conversazione che prima o poi dovranno affrontare. 

La sua voce è morbida quando gli chiede: «Quando è comparso?» La sua mano gli accarezza i capelli e pensa che potrebbe anche addormentarsi se non fosse che probabilmente rischierebbe di affogare. 

«Pochi giorni fa. Non è che non volevo dirvelo… è che… non mi va di dargli troppo peso.» 

Lei annuisce, persa nei suoi pensieri. Anche Mal ha il _marchio_ : le è comparso l’anno scorso sul fianco sinistro, proprio sopra alla fossa iliaca. 

La sua frase è incisa in lingua inglese, proprio come quella di Arthur, ed è piuttosto semplice, perfino banale per una ragazza eccentrica e brillante come lei: « _Mi scusi, Miss Miles, ha dimenticato questo?_ »

Inutile dire che Mal non abbia preso benissimo l’idea che la sua anima gemella sia qualcuno così mediocre da non essere capace di articolare una frase più interessante per parlare con lei.

«Posso?» gli chiede con delicatezza. Arthur annuisce, non ha senso nascondergliela. 

Mal avvicina delicatamente il suo braccio al proprio viso e legge ad alta voce: « _Cristo, senza offesa, ma hai l’aspetto di un ragazzino di quindici anni. Siamo sicuri…_ » 

Sua sorella resta in silenzio per un attimo e poi scoppia a ridere di gusto. 

Arthur prova l’improvviso desiderio di affogarla, ma si limita a indirizzarle una delle sue occhiatacce. «Mi dispiace, Arthur, non riderei mai della tua anima gemella, ma devi ammettere che è divertente!» dice tornando a ridere ancora più forte. 

Non gli lascia altra scelta che afferrarla per le cosce e tirarla giù dentro l’acqua. Mal emette un mezzo grido a bocca aperta prima di cadere nella piscina e bere un intero sorso d’acqua. Quando riemerge, inizia sputacchiare qua e là per non strozzarsi. 

Ben le sta! 

  


* * *

[1] «Sì, caro!»


	2. Eames

« _Sì, capitano Eames. Siamo **estremamente** sicuri che io sia chi vi abbiano detto di essere!_ »

James Eames ha diciannove anni quando queste parole appaiono sul suo petto: accanto allo sterno, leggermente a sinistra, in corrispondenza del cuore. 

Succede in una notte di settembre, ancora calda e umida degli ultimi strascichi dell’estate, mentre dorme con la finestra aperta. 

Si sveglia all’improvviso, sudato e con il petto in fiamme, pensando: “Cristo, quanto cazzo fa male!” 

Deve aver gridato, perché sua nonna spalanca la porta della sua camera, accende la luce e dice: «James, che succede? Stai male?» 

Lui la guarda, boccheggiando. Prova a parlare, ma tutto quello che esce sono suoni striduli, mezzi singhiozzi: è come se il dolore gli abbia distrutto del tutto la capacità di usare le corde vocali. 

Si solleva dal letto, afferra la maglia del pigiama, se la toglie e a quel punto si accorge che la faccia preoccupata della nonna si rilassa un po’. Con l’accenno di un sorriso sulle sue labbra carnose, gli dice: «Oh, _dear_! Stai tranquillo, non ti agitare, fra poco passerà.» 

Si avvicina, gli accarezza i capelli e gli dà un bacio in fronte, sussurrando: «Vieni, ti preparo un po’ di tè.» 

Sente i passi leggeri di sua nonna scendere le scale per dirigersi in cucina e si concentra sul rumore del bollitore che viene riempito d’acqua e messo sul fornello. Respira profondamente, contando all’indietro da dieci a uno. Lo fa un paio di volte e il dolore ora è meno intenso, inizia ad essere sopportabile. Sapeva che avrebbe funzionato, è un metodo che ha già sperimentato in passato mentre la sua pelle veniva tatuata: il dolore è simile, ma questa volta è molto più acuto. 

Prima di raggiungere la nonna in cucina, entra in bagno per osservare il _marchio_ con attenzione. 

Le lettere sono ordinate, dritte e nitide. La parola “estremamente” è scolpita sulla sua pelle con un nero così intenso che risalta sulle altre parole. 

Eames lo legge più volte, finché si accorge che ci sono due cose che il _marchio_ gli rivela.

La prima è che Eames avrà una carriera militare e questa è già di per sé una sorpresa bella e buona. Non ha trascorso anni a rifiutare qualsiasi forma di autorità, per poi diventare un soldato, pronto a dire «Sì, signore!» e a obbedire a qualsiasi ordine, senza pensare più con la propria testa! Non riesce proprio a immaginare come riuscirà a diventare capitano.

La seconda informazione che gli suggerisce il _marchio_ riguarda la sua anima gemella. Eames immagina che sia una persona piuttosto sicura di sé, ma anche facilmente irritabile, a giudicare dal modo diretto e incisivo con cui le lettere sono scandite sulla sua pelle, in risposta a una qualche frase che Eames pronuncerà per primo. 

Si chiede, curioso, che cosa dirà mai di così inappropriato per far scaldare talmente tanto questa persona. Non è da lui far arrabbiare gli sconosciuti al primo incontro, anzi di solito ha abbastanza fascino da conquistare gli estranei in poco tempo. Il segreto è riconoscere subito l’interlocutore che si ha di fronte, fare un piccolo accenno a un argomento che possa interessargli e lasciarlo parlare, facendo qualche domanda apparentemente innocente. A quel punto quella persona dirà tutto quello che si desidera sapere.

Non può fare a meno di domandarsi che aspetto abbia questo ragazzo, perché sa che sarà un ragazzo. Non ci sono molte opzioni per lui: ha avuto abbastanza esperienze in passato, con entrambi i sessi, da poter affermare senza difficoltà la sua netta preferenza per gli uomini. 

Con il senno del poi è facile confessare che non sono state sempre esperienze positive. Se si guarda indietro, può vedere sé stesso tre anni fa, mentre trascorre i pomeriggi dopo la scuola a sballarsi con quelli che credeva fossero suoi amici. Un gruppo di ragazzi e ragazze con la voglia di provare ogni trasgressione possibile, dal sesso alla droga. 

Feste organizzate in cui si era ritrovato a fumare il vapore emesso dai cristalli di crack, mentre veniva invaso da una straordinaria sensazione di forza e di energia. Il senso di disinibizione provato mentre penetrava una ragazza seduta sopra di lui, di fronte a tutti gli altri, persi anche loro tra gli effetti della droga e dell’alcol. Poi quella volta in cui l’effetto della droga gli aveva permesso di trovare il coraggio per farsi penetrare da un ragazzo. La prima volta in assoluto in cui aveva scoperto quel tipo di piacere, che prima di allora si era negato, scegliendo sempre di dare e mai di ricevere. 

Era andato avanti così, finché la preoccupazione di sua nonna e la paura provata dopo essersi svegliato una mattina, senza ricordare cosa fosse successo la sera precedente, lo avevano spinto a cambiare strada. 

La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stato un test per le MTS[1], perché anche se ricordava di aver usato sempre il preservativo, la prudenza non è mai troppa. E da lì in poi aveva preso l’abitudine di ripetere il test una volta l’anno, per sé stesso e per i partner con cui faceva sesso, usando comunque sempre le dovute protezioni. 

Poi, aveva iniziato a frequentare una clinica per la riabilitazione dalle dipendenze. Qui, grazie all’aiuto che aveva ricevuto era riuscito ad affrontare anche i momenti più bui, quando le prime crisi di astinenza lo avevano reso aggressivo e instabile e quando la voglia di fumare e sentirsi di nuovo avvolto da quelle sensazioni così forti gli aveva invaso la testa. 

Non era stato facile allontanarsi dai suoi coetanei, affrontare il senso di solitudine che per la prima volta in vita sua gli era piombato addosso. Eppure ci era riuscito. La nonna gli aveva trasmesso tutto il coraggio di cui aveva bisogno, guardandolo con il suo sguardo intenso e dicendogli, ogni volta che ne avesse bisogno: «James, ce la puoi fare. Se fosse qui, tua madre sarebbe al mio posto, pronunciando le stesse identiche parole e ripetendoti all’infinito che ne vale la pena. Tu ne vali la pena. Sii fiero di te stesso.»

Sorride, pensando a quanto sia felice e grato di avere accanto una donna così straordinaria. La persona che lo ha cresciuto quando suo padre ha fallito nel ruolo di genitore, che non lo ha mai abbandonato e gli ha trasmesso tutta l’empatia necessaria per accettare sé stesso.

La nonna compare di fronte alla porta del bagno con il suo pigiama di seta grigio. Lo osserva divertita dicendo: «Allora? Sei ancora qui, a contemplarti di fronte allo specchio? Dai, che il tè si fredda. Ho tirato fuori anche i biscotti al cioccolato che adori.»

«Grazie» risponde lui, avvicinandosi per darle un bacio a stampo sulla guancia ruvida.

«Ruffiano!» afferma lei con ironia.

Eames replica ridendo: «Mi conosci così bene, nonna!»

La sente unirsi alla sua risata, mentre scendono insieme le scale. 

***

Più tardi, in cucina, mentre bevono il tè, la nonna gli dice: «Sai, è strano, che ti abbia fatto così male. Non succede a tutti. Nessuno sa perché, ma a me piace pensare che il dolore voglia dire che il legame che instaurerai con la tua anima gemella sarà forte e indissolubile.»

«Com’è stato il tuo?» 

La nonna ha il _marchio_ , leggermente sbiadito dalla morte del nonno, inciso sulla pelle del polso. 

«Doloroso, proprio come è successo a te» replica, sorridendo.

Eames si chiede se anche la mamma aveva il _marchio_. Da quello che ricorda, non ne ha mai visto traccia sulla sua pelle delicata. 

«Immagino che i miei genitori non lo abbiano mai avuto…»

«No. Tua madre non ha mai avuto il _marchio_ e credo neppure tuo padre. Non pensare che sia per questo che non fossero felici, perché lo sono stati per alcuni anni, prima che lei si ammalasse. Ricordati sempre che ci sono alcune anime gemelle che finiscono comunque per non stare insieme.»

Resta un silenzio per un attimo, persa nei suoi pensieri e poi aggiunge: «Il marchio non basta. Non è una garanzia. Il legame può aiutare, perché non ti fa ma dubitare dell’altro, ma devi amare quella persona con tutto te stesso. Devi volerla e scegliere ogni giorno di restarle accanto, sapendo che ne vale la pena.»

  


* * *

[1] MTS: malattie trasmissibili sessualmente


	3. Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo e il prossimo capitolo saranno ancora introduttivi, poi avverrà il fatidico incontro tra Arthur ed Eames! :)

Arthur frequenta il secondo anno della Scuola di Medicina, quando conosce Amanda, studentessa di medicina come lui. 

Lei è la classica ragazza bionda californiana, alta e abbronzata, intelligente e piuttosto divertente. A differenza di altri coetanei, non lo chiama _nerd_ a causa della sua ossessione per i _graphic novel_ e per la sua smodata passione per i film thriller e gialli. 

Arthur sa che lei non è la sua anima gemella, ma non ha intenzione di attendere per tutta la vita prima di sapere se incontrerà o no questa fatidica persona. Amanda gli vuole bene, lo accetta nonostante la sua schivezza e la mancanza di amici e questo può bastargli.

Amanda è più navigata di Arthur, spigliata e socievole. Non è goffa e rigida come lui nelle compagnie numerose. 

Inoltre, la riservatezza di Arthur di sicuro non lo aiuta quando sono insieme agli amici di lei. Nonostante nessuno si permetta mai di dare voce alle proprie perplessità, Arthur non è stupido: ha visto come alcune amiche di lei lo guardano. Non gli sono sfuggiti i loro sorrisi finti e le loro battute, del tipo: «Oh, andiamo, Arthur, possibile che tu sia l’unico ragazzo che non porta Amanda in discoteca?»

Non è colpa di Arthur se odia la discoteca, l’orribile musica che mettono in quei locali, il modo con cui le persone si strusciano le une contro le altre per flirtare o in cerca di sesso occasionale. Piuttosto che accompagnare Amanda in un locale simile, preferisce passare una sera guardando un film al cinema con Mal, nelle serate in cui non hanno altri impegni e possono vedersi. 

***

È un giorno di dicembre quando il laptop di Amanda si spegne all’improvviso e non si riaccende più. Sono nell’appartamento che Arthur condivide con Mal, a Brooklyn, e stanno scrivendo una relazione su un esperimento di fisiologia a cui entrambi hanno partecipato il mese scorso. 

Amanda sembra leggermente disperata alla prospettiva di aver perso la metà del saggio che aveva scritto. Arthur sospira, rifiutandosi di ricordarle per l’ennesima volta che avrebbe dovuto impostare un backup automatico e prende il suo computer tra le mani. 

«Se ti fidi, posso provare a dargli uno sguardo questa sera. Se non riesco a capire cosa ha, lo porto all’assistenza informatica del campus domattina» le dice con calma.

«Davvero pensi di poterlo aggiustare?» gli chiede lei, speranzosa.

«Ho detto che ci provo. Ti chiamo se ci riesco, okay?»

«Grazie! Allora ti lascio lavorare senza disturbarti e vado a mangiare che sto morendo di fame!» replica, sorridendo.

Gli dà un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, raccoglie le sue cose ed esce da casa sua.

Dopo una notte insonne, Arthur non solo ha scovato il problema del pc, lo ha riparato, ha fatto una pulizia dell’hard disk interno, un _defrag_ e persino un backup completo su dvd. Non contento, ha anche aggiornato tutti i programmi e l’antivirus. 

La mattina dopo, quando bussa alla porta della sua stanza e le consegna il pc, la felicità che vede sul suo viso gli ripaga la notte insonne e l’emicrania che gli è scoppiata per aver trascorso ore intere davanti allo schermo. 

Amanda bacia le sue labbra screpolate, lo tira per un braccio trascinandolo dentro la sua camera, chiude la porta e spinge Arthur contro di essa. 

«Mm… Credo che qui ci voglia una ricompensa!» 

La sua espressione maliziosa è l’unica anticipazione che ha prima di vederla inginocchiarsi a terra di fronte a lui e aprirgli la zip dei pantaloni. Amanda solleva l’orlo della polo che Arthur indossa, gli bacia l’addome una, due, tre volte. Abbassa le sue mutande, poi solleva la testa per guardarlo negli occhi mentre accarezza il suo membro. Quando è completamente eretto, lei lo accoglie nella propria bocca, succhiandolo. Tiene una mano ferma intorno alla base e usa l’altra per accarezzargli la schiena e il petto. 

Ma Arthur non vuole venire così, perciò dopo pochi minuti la ferma, aiutandola a sollevarsi dal pavimento. Si baciano e lei lo trascina verso il letto. Si stendono e di nuovo persi tra i baci, iniziano a spogliarsi. Arthur si prende tutto il tempo necessario per toccarla e assaporarla e solo quando la sente bagnata tra le cosce ed è sicuro che sia pronta, infila il preservativo e la penetra.

***

Più tardi, sono ancora stesi sul letto – i piani che avevano di studiare nella mattinata oramai abbandonati. Arthur è steso a pancia in giù, con le braccia piegate sotto la sua testa e gli occhi chiusi. Amanda è stesa su un fianco, ha una gamba sopra le sue e gli accarezza la schiena con una mano. 

Avverte le sue dita spostarsi verso il collo, scendere di nuovo verso la scapola, per poi dirigersi verso la spalla e fermarsi sul suo braccio, proprio sopra il _marchio_. Amanda non ne ha uno e non è la prima volta che la sorprende a fissarlo, con un’espressione confusa sul viso. Nonostante ciò, non gli ha mai chiesto nulla a riguardo e Arthur non può fare a meno di esserne grato: non saprebbe come affrontare l’argomento senza esserne imbarazzato. 

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, Amanda gli chiede: «Se sei così bravo con i computer, perché non hai studiato informatica invece che medicina?» 

La domanda di per sé innocua lo coglie del tutto alla sprovvista. 

«Perché avrei dovuto? Sono bravo anche in altre cose, ma non significa che siano la carriera adatta a me. Uno non può avere altre passioni al di fuori della medicina?» risponde acido. 

E immediatamente si rende conto di essere stato troppo brusco, perché questo argomento lo mette sempre un po’ sulla difensiva. Sembra sempre che tutti gli studenti di medicina non abbiano altro interesse al di fuori della scienza e lui davvero non sopporta questo loro atteggiamento. Lo fa sentire inadeguato e strano, come se l’essere cresciuto in una famiglia in cui è stato spronato a seguire ogni sua inclinazione sia una cosa fuori dalla norma.

Perché le persone devono sempre trovare una categoria ben definita in cui essere etichettati? Perché non è possibile essere sé stessi e basta?

Amanda deve aver colto il suo astio, perché smette di toccarlo, si volta e si alza dal letto, iniziando a rivestirsi. Anche lui si siede, sospira, per poi dirle: «Scusami, non avrei dovuto risponderti in quel modo.» 

Lei lo guarda, fa spallucce e replica: «Stavo solo chiedendo.» Gli porge i suoi jeans e le mutande e gli chiede: «Ho fame, ti va un brunch? Non ho fatto colazione stamattina.» 

Arthur annuisce e si riveste. 

Dentro di sé sente uno strano disagio e sa che lei è troppo intelligente per passare sopra a una cosa così. Dall’esterno può sembrare uno stupido bisticcio tra due innamorati, ma la verità è che Arthur si è scusato per i modi con cui l’ha trattata e non per il contenuto di quello che ha detto. 

Il punto è che Arthur è talmente riservato che a volte di fronte a certe domande personali di Amanda reagisce con una chiusura verso di lei, che inevitabilmente la fa sentire estranea alla vita del proprio ragazzo. Si rende conto di questo suo atteggiamento, ma non ha idea di come comportarsi diversamente. Per quanto ci provi, è come se ci fosse un muro che gli impedisca di aprirsi con lei. Non è la prima volta che succede e Arthur sa che è il motivo principale per cui ha difficoltà a istaurare rapporti di amicizia o relazioni amorose. A volte si chiede se riuscirà mai a superare questi ostacoli.

***

Sei mesi dopo Amanda lo lascia con un sorriso stanco sulle labbra. Gli spiega con calma che non ce la fa più a sostenere questa situazione, dove non riesce a sentirsi veramente la sua fidanzata. E Amanda ha ragione: ci sono troppe cose che lei non sa di lui dopo quasi un anno dall’inizio della loro relazione e che Arthur non rivela di sé. 

Amanda non sa che Arthur parla fluentemente francese e italiano perché sua madre ha sempre insistito che entrambi i suoi figli avessero a cuore le origini di lei.

Amanda non può sapere che nonostante Arthur sia nato a New York, si sente molto più europeo che americano. 

Lei non sa che Arthur ama le vacanze natalizie e quelle estive perché può tornare a Nizza, dove sua madre è cresciuta e dove ogni anno tutta la famiglia si riunisce. C’è una pace in quel luogo immerso nella natura e così vicino al mare che Arthur non ha mai provato in nessun altro posto in cui ha vissuto. 

Amanda non è neppure a conoscenza della sua pansessualità: non sa che durante il terzo anno di liceo, Arthur ha avuto una storia con un ragazzo di nome Matt e che in quel momento ha capito che si sarebbe potuto innamorare di una persona a prescindere dal suo sesso.

La cosa peggiore è che Arthur è consapevole che lei è una ragazza eccezionale e che si merita molto di più di una relazione in cui Arthur non è neanche mai riuscito a dirle «Ti amo». 

Quando si separano, si salutano con un abbraccio. 

L’anno successivo Amanda si fidanza con uno studente di giurisprudenza e tutte le volte che li vede insieme Arthur non prova gelosia o rimorso, ma è sereno che lei sia felice. 

***

Con il tempo, Amanda diventerà sempre di più un ricordo lontano: Arthur è preso dallo studio, dalla frequenza nel reparto di neurologia e non ha neanche il tempo di pensare a un’altra relazione. 

Sua sorella inizia a lavorare in un importante studio di architetti, i suoi genitori tornano a New York, dove suo padre riprende la cattedra di Architettura alla NYU, dopo tre anni passati a Parigi e Arthur è felice di riavere la sua famiglia al completo, vicino a sé. 

Frequenta il quarto anno di Medicina ed è a pochi mesi dalla laurea[1], quando il professor Richardson che insegna neurofisiologia lo coinvolge in un progetto di ricerca sul monitoraggio dell’attività cerebrale durante il sogno. Inaspettatamente si ritrova appassionato al tema, incuriosito e affascinato, soprattutto dalla possibilità di manipolare i sogni mediante l’uso di farmaci sperimentali. 

Decide così di impostare la sua tesi di Laurea su questo argomento e quando ne parla con il professor Richardson, lui – felice del suo entusiasmo – lo introduce a uno studio in fase sperimentale a cui il dipartimento partecipa da alcuni mesi. La ricerca è simile a quella che Arthur sta tenendo, eppure molto più avanzata. Infatti, mentre la sua tesi studia l’effetto esercitato da particolari farmaci, come la _somnacin_ , sul sogno del singolo soggetto, questo progetto si concentra sulla possibilità di condivisione del sogno tra diversi soggetti, utilizzando un apposito macchinario definito PASIV, che sincronizza le attività cerebrali dei partecipanti. 

Le implicazioni e gli utilizzi teorici di questa tecnologia sono talmente affascinanti che, dopo la laurea, gli permettono di conquistare un dottorato di ricerca per ottenere maggiori evidenze scientifiche a riguardo. 

Si rende conto di esserci dentro fino al collo, quando poco tempo dopo riceve una visita da un analista che si presenta con il nome di Anthony Fox. L’uomo gli rivela che lo studio a cui ha partecipato finora è finanziato direttamente dal Dipartimento di Difesa degli Stati Uniti e che i vertici delle agenzie di _intelligence_ sono sbalorditi dai risultati che in poco tempo ha ottenuto. In particolare, avendo valutato le sue enormi potenzialità gli viene fatta un’offerta di lavoro per continuare lo studio all’interno del _Directorate of Science and Technology_. 

Arthur accetta e la sua vita cambia per sempre. Diventa il primo e unico analista della C.I.A. e dell’intero mondo occidentale ad essere addestrato con la PASIV. Il tempo nel sogno è solo una frazione della realtà, permettendogli di completare un addestramento intensivo e avanzato in due settimane. 

Per la prima volta in vita sua diventa consapevole di poter essere capace di qualsiasi cosa. È un medico, un neuroscienziato, un agente operativo, un hacker, un cecchino, un analista, un esperto di arti marziali, un addestratore, un intermediario e un esperto di sicurezza. 

Ci sono bambini che crescono con il desidero di diventare calciatori famosi o astronauti. Arthur è cresciuto con il desiderio di espandere e adattare la propria mente all’impossibile e ora che ci è riuscito è la prima volta che si sente completamente sé stesso. 

  


* * *

[1] Il Corso di Laurea in Medicina dura quattro anni negli Stati Uniti e non sei, come in Italia. 


	4. Eames

Sua nonna si spegne in una luminosa e fredda giornata di febbraio, dopo una polmonite che è andata avanti per settimane rendendole impossibile combattere ancora contro il tumore che le era stato diagnosticato anni prima. 

Eames odia i funerali. Ha ancora l’ombra di quello di sua madre che lo perseguita: le condoglianze degli estranei che ti stringono la mano, il nero dei vestiti che tutti indossano, le parole sussurrate a bassa voce e con rispetto da parte degli addetti all’agenzia di pompe funebri, i fiori bianchi che accompagnano la salma. Ma soprattutto odia l’idea di doversi di nuovo abituare a un’altra assenza: la cosa peggiore della morte è che il dolore del lutto non lo senti solo in quel momento, ma te lo ritrovi addosso, appiccicato alla pelle, mentre ti segue per mesi e anni. 

Non vedere più la nonna che gli prepara il tè, che ride prendendo in giro qualche personaggio della televisione, che legge un romanzo sulla poltrona in salotto o che si trucca tutte le mattine, mettendosi il rossetto con precisione, anche se non ha in programma di uscire di casa. 

Gli mancherà la sua persona affettuosa e sorridente con cui parlare di qualunque cosa, che gli diceva: «Vieni qui, James, dammi un bacio», solo per il piacere di averlo vicino a sé. 

La nonna lo ha sostenuto ogni volta che si è cacciato nei guai, anche in quelli più brutti. È stata la prima persona ad accorgersi che gran pezzo di merda fosse diventato suo padre dopo la morte della mamma, distrutto dalla rabbia e dal rancore verso tutti, compreso suo figlio. Figlio che tuttavia non ha mai saputo comprendere o accettare nelle sue diversità; ci sono certi episodi impressi nella sua mente a cui cerca di non pensare mai, ma che a volte lo fanno riflettere su come la vita per lui avrebbe potuto essere differente con un padre diverso. 

Si ricorda quando aveva otto anni e nelle lunghe estati trascorse in campagna, quando era ancora un bambino magrolino, suo padre lo obbligava a pescare insieme a lui. Eames odiava pescare: detestava toccare con le mani i pesci viscidi morenti, lo metteva a disagio sentire le grida di incoraggiamento di suo padre e dover afferrare i vermi vivi con le dita, per appenderli alla esca. 

Non capiva per quale motivo non poteva restare in casa con la mamma a leggere un bel libro o a pitturare, invece di dover indossare quegli stupidi gambali verdi e scendere nel fiume per raccogliere i pesci. Così un giorno aveva cercato di dire a suo padre quello che pensava riguardo alla pesca, convinto che se avesse spiegato con calma e con educazione la sua opinione – proprio come spesso sembravano fare con successo gli adulti – avrebbe ottenuto il lasciapassare per tornare in casa a giocare con sua madre. 

Non ricorda di preciso cosa aveva detto, ma non scorderà mai l’espressione di delusione che suo padre gli aveva riservato e il modo con cui gli aveva afferrato con forza il bavero della giacca a vento, trascinandolo in casa in silenzio. 

Entrati in biblioteca, di fronte alla mamma, lo aveva strattonato, gridando: «Il ragazzo è un rammollito. Ecco come lo cresci. Tra te e tua madre gli riempite la testa con tutte quelle stupidaggini sulla letteratura, l’arte e Cristo solo sa quale altra diavoleria da donna!» 

Lei gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo duro e pallida in volto si era alzata in piedi, con fatica, dalla poltrona. Aveva detto: «Lascialo in pace. Non c’è niente che non va in lui, è solo un bambino sensibile. Smettila di sfogare le tue frustrazioni sugli altri. Non è colpa di nessuno se le cose non vanno come le avevamo programmate.» All’epoca, Eames non aveva capito a cosa lei si riferisse, solo molto più tardi si rese conto che lei sapeva che tutta quella rabbia di suo padre era uscita fuori con la sua malattia. 

Non gli piace pensare agli anni di litigi, grida e a volte lividi mal celati che seguirono la morte della mamma. La consapevolezza di Eames e il senso di colpa per non riuscire mai ad adempiere alle aspettative di suo padre nei suoi riguardi. Il conforto che otteneva solo dalla nonna, quando gli era permesso vederla di domenica, a meno che non fosse in punizione. L’incertezza e la confusione verso sé stesso provata fino a quel fatidico giorno, a quattordici anni, quando suo padre lo aveva sorpreso mentre si baciava con un suo compagno di scuola, proprio sul divano di casa. 

Anche se tutto oramai è passato, non significa che non faccia ancora male ricordare il modo in cui il suo vecchio lo aveva picchiato e sbattuto fuori di casa. Il terrore che Eames aveva provato all’idea di non avere più un futuro; le lacrime che gli pungevano la pelle; l’umiliazione di fronte alle espressioni perplesse dei vicini di casa che avevano osservato la scena da dietro le tende delle loro finestre, attirati dalle grida di suo padre. 

Era rimasto seduto sugli scalini di casa, stordito e incerto su cosa fare per un paio di minuti. Poi si era alzato e aveva iniziato a camminare verso la cabina telefonica più vicina: con i pochi centesimi in tasca e le dita tremanti aveva composto il numero della nonna. 

Dopo aver sentito la sua voce balbettare per qualche secondo, lei non aveva chiesto tante spiegazioni, gli aveva solo detto di aspettarla alla fermata dell’autobus più vicina. Venti minuti dopo, si era ritrovato stretto tra le sue braccia e con le narici invase dal suo profumo dolciastro. Lo aveva portato a casa sua e gli aveva dato del ghiaccio da applicare sul viso gonfio e insanguinato. Poi gli aveva spiegato con calma che da quel momento in poi quella sarebbe stata la sua casa, che lei avrebbe pagato per le sue spese scolastiche e che gli avrebbe dato tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. 

Eames l’aveva ringraziata, leggermente imbarazzato e la nonna aveva ribattuto, facendo un gesto sprezzante con la mano, come si fa per cacciare una mosca: «Non dire sciocchezze, bambino. Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi. Se non lo facessi, tua madre si rivolterebbe nella tomba!» 

Allora lui di impulso l’aveva abbracciata e lei sorridendo aveva proseguito: «Su, vai a fare una doccia, ti preparo il letto nella tua stanza, così puoi andare a riposarti.» 

Quella sera, stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando la nonna era tornata a bussare alla porta socchiusa della sua stanza. Aveva fatto capolino con la testa e gli aveva detto: «James, non vergognarti mai di quello che sei. La diversità è una ricchezza, non una mancanza. Ricordatelo sempre.»

Suo padre non si è presentato al funerale della nonna ed Eames gliene è grato. Non sono mai andati d’accordo, lei ha sempre sospettato che lui non fosse l’uomo giusto per sua figlia, eppure non l’ha contrastata quando ha scelto di sposarlo. 

La nonna aveva sempre avuto il massimo rispetto per le decisioni degli altri, anche quando non incontravano la sua approvazione. 

A distanza di qualche giorno dal funerale, l’avvocato della nonna lo convoca nel suo studio e procede con la lettura del testamento. 

Eames è il suo unico erede. Lei gli ha lasciato tutto: la sua enorme casa a Londra, i risparmi di una vita che lei e il nonno avevano investito durante gli anni di attività a teatro, la riscossione dell’affitto di un piccolo appartamento a Camden. 

Non sa cosa farsene di tutto ciò e se deve essere sincero, non ha idea di come andrà avanti. Ha trascorso gli ultimi anni alternandosi tra le cure verso sua nonna, piccoli lavori da falsario – Eames ha scoperto che è in grado di replicare qualsiasi cosa: libri, opere d’arte, firme, documenti, con un’accuratezza che lo ha reso in poco tempo uno dei falsari più richiesti sul mercato – e saltuariamente come attore di teatro, ricoprendo ruoli marginali, ma che lo hanno reso inaspettatamente appagato. 

In realtà, c’è un’idea che da alcune settimane gli frulla nella testa: ora che l’unica persona che gli era rimasta accanto non c’è più, lui non ha più legami con questo posto. 

Eames ama Londra: è la sua città natale. Da bambino adorava girare per i quartieri insieme sua madre, visitare posti dimenticati e sconosciuti, ricercare piccoli cinema indipendenti in cui vedere vecchi film insieme, annusare gli odori dei ristoranti multietnici nell’aria, imparare a memoria tutte le linee della metropolitana. 

Tuttavia, ora che la solitudine lo fa sentire un po’ troppo malinconico, forse è venuto il momento di allontanarsi da casa sua, di cercare di cambiare vita. 

L’idea di unirsi all’esercito, pensiero che in passato avrebbe allontanato con aria di derisione, inizia ad allettarlo. E poi c’è questa parte di lui che è incuriosita alla possibilità di crearsi un’identità diversa, alternativa a ciò che è stato finora. Proprio come un attore affermato che ricopre ruoli diversi, spesso all’opposto gli uni dagli altri, buttarsi in un’esperienza del tutto aliena a sé stesso lo fa sentire vivo. E magari potrebbe finalmente capire ciò che significhi per quello stronzo di suo padre diventare un uomo, se non altro dal punto di vista fisico, dato che ha sempre disprezzato la gracilità di suo figlio e i suoi lineamenti delicati. E se l’esperienza si rileverà fallimentare, beh, almeno potrà essere certo di avere la soddisfazione di sapere che l’idea di virilità del suo vecchio è una cazzata gigantesca.

In pochi mesi riesce a superare l’addestramento di base con ottimi risultati per poi essere inviato in varie parti del globo, dove si distingue per le sue capacità da combattente e da guida nelle spedizioni. La sua ironia lo aiuta a legare con gli altri uomini e le sue capacità decisionali e di improvvisazione permettono più di una volta la sopravvivenza della truppa a cui appartiene. 

Non è solo questo, però. In qualche modo, le regole dell’esercito lo aiutano ad avere una routine, a mantenere la mente salda e a non perdersi, come probabilmente sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto in patria. Le asperità dei conflitti che vede ogni giorno lo aiutano ad affrontare il suo dolore personale e a superare il lutto della nonna e forse anche quello di sua madre.

Dopo essere stato nominato capitano – non sa neanche come diavolo succede – si ritrova ad essere reclutato per entrare a far parte di un progetto sperimentale, tenuto da agenzie d’ _intelligence_ americane ed europee. In sostanza l’idea dietro questo esperimento è quella di essere addestrati utilizzando una nuova tecnica, che permette di piegare le leggi dello spazio-tempo. Condividere un sogno con altre persone, in cui poter fare qualunque cosa di cui si può essere capaci con la propria immaginazione lo incuriosisce troppo per non accettare e firmare i moduli di adesione. 

Perciò, può dare benissimo la colpa alla sua curiosità se si ritrova nella maledetta Virginia, il suolo degli _Yanks_ : quella terra intrisa di capitalismo e individualismo che ha sempre disprezzato cantando a squarciagola le canzoni dei Clash. 

A quanto pare, l’introduzione del progetto e parte dell’addestramento sarà tenuta da un certo Dominic Cobb: biondo californiano con un modo di fare troppo sicuro di sé, che Eames non impiega troppo tempo prima di iniziare a disdegnare. 

Dopo averlo ascoltato parlare per ore, finalmente arriva l’altra parte dell’addestramento, in cui è prevista la pratica. L’agente che gestirà tutte le future sessioni pratiche è un ragazzo alto, con un fisico asciutto e i capelli neri come la pece. Ha un aspetto tremendamente giovanile, perciò Eames si chiede se il ragazzo abbia almeno l’età per bere qui in America, perché sembra avere quindici anni, per la miseria! 

Le parole gli escono di bocca ancora prima di accorgersi di averle pensate.


	5. Arthur

« _Cristo, senza offesa, ma hai l’aspetto di un ragazzino di quindici anni. Siamo sicuri…_ »

« _Sì, capitano Eames. Siamo **estremamente** sicuri che io sia chi vi abbiano detto di essere!_ »

Arthur è consapevole di aver risposto al capitano Eames con troppa aggressività. Non è la frase in sé che lo ha fatto infuriare, ma il modo con cui alcuni di questi imbecilli che ha di fronte lo guardano perplessi, incapaci di credere che lui possa essere il pericoloso agente Miles che gli renderà la vita un inferno da lì in avanti. 

Non vede l’ora di accendere la PASIV e mettere sotto questi bambocci! 

Ha imparato a crescere abituandosi alle espressioni stupite delle persone ogni volta che riferiva la sua età: ha sempre avuto questo aspetto traditore che lo ha fatto apparire molto più giovane di quanto sia. In passato pensava fosse un vantaggio: le persone tendono a sottovalutarti quando appari giovane e inesperto. Così nel momento in cui dimostri quanto tu valga, si sorprendono e imparano a non fare di nuovo lo stesso errore. 

Tuttavia, da quando è finito in questo ambiente, pieno di idioti convinti che sia stato reclutato più per la parentela con suo padre che per le sue qualità di analista e di neuroscienziato, il suo aspetto da ragazzino delicato è diventato solo un altro motivo per cui le persone tendono a evitarlo. Il che da un certo punto di vista non ha fatto altro che aumentare la sua irritazione e la soddisfazione che prova ogni volta che qualche recluta prova a fare il gradasso e viene rimesso al proprio posto da lui. 

C’è un momento di silenzio teso, poi Arthur prosegue: «Ora, se avete domande intelligenti, è il momento di farle, altrimenti andiamo nella stanza accanto e iniziamo la prima sessione.» 

Mentre si dirigono nell’altra sala, Arthur avverte un leggero bruciore sul braccio destro, proprio in corrispondenza del _marchio_ e solo adesso si rende conto di _quali_ parole il soldato inglese ha pronunciato. 

Maledizione! Ha appena incontrato la sua anima gemella e non può farci un emerito cazzo, per una serie di motivi che inizia subito a elencare nella sua testa.

1\. Non è assolutamente il _momento_ di farsi le confidenze come ragazzini alle medie e questo non è assolutamente _l’ambiente_ adatto in cui due uomini possono scoprire se sono o meno l’uno l’anima gemella dell’altro.

2\. Arthur non ha idea se il capitano Eames stia avvertendo la stessa sensazione sulla pelle oppure è ignaro di tutto, perché magari… chi può dirlo… magari Eames non ha neppure il marchio o ne ha uno diverso e Arthur è destinato a restare senza anima gemella per tutta la vita. Non sarebbe la prima volta che una persona ha così tanta sfortuna.

3\. Non può neanche osservare con attenzione l’espressione del soldato, perché dopo quello scambio, gli altri militari penserebbero che stia meditando una sorta di vendetta o ripicca nei suoi confronti e questo è inaccettabile. Arthur può essere molte cose –scorbutico, orgoglioso, testardo e sarcastico – ma non si dica mai che non sia professionale. 

Quindi l’unica cosa che gli resta da fare è continuare a camminare, per poi entrare nella stanza delle esercitazioni e indicare ai soldati le sedie da occupare. Poi, con movimenti accurati inizia ad avviare la PASIV e a caricare le flebo da posizionare in ogni braccio, spiegando con calma e distacco quello che sta facendo e cosa li aspetterà non appena saranno sotto l’effetto del farmaco. 

La prima sessione è un completo disastro e Arthur non ne aveva dubbi. Non ne conosce ancora il motivo, ma sembra che di tutti i soggetti testati, solo pochissimi riescano a sopportare il pensiero di vivere in maniera temporanea in un sogno, senza entrare nel panico, facendo collassare l’intera struttura del sogno. 

Ritenta altre tre volte e il risultato è sempre lo stesso. Dopo l’ultimo risveglio un paio di soldati hanno la nausea e uno di loro corre in bagno dove rigetta il pranzo. Decide di lasciarli andare per oggi e li istruisce per le sessioni del pomeriggio successivo: faranno un’unica sessione tutti insieme e poi uno alla volta andranno sotto insieme a lui. 

E se dentro di sé non vede l’ora di avere l’occasione di restare solo insieme al capitano Eames non è necessario che anche gli altri lo sappiano.

***

Purtroppo però, le cose non vanno come aveva sperato: le sessioni di gruppo continuano a non dare risultati soddisfacenti e le singole sedute nelle prime settimane durano troppi pochi minuti per poter acquisire almeno una sorta di conoscenza del capitano Eames. 

Da quello che riesce a captare, però, è un tipo gioviale, ride e scherza con gli altri soldati. Invece quando è da solo insieme a lui è serio, affascinato dalla tecnologia della PASIV e fa sempre domande pertinenti. Quando emergono da una sessione, a volte Arthur si prende qualche secondo per osservarlo mentre si risveglia e non può fare a meno di notare che sia attraente. È alto più o meno quanto lui, ha un fisico muscoloso, ma non massiccio, bensì è abbastanza compatto. I capelli biondi tagliati corti e pari, un poco più lunghi sulla fronte gli incorniciano il viso, ma la cosa che lo attrae di più sono gli zigomi alti e quelle labbra così carnose, che Arthur non può fare a meno di immaginare cosa si provi a baciarle e a morderle.

***

Dopo diversi giorni iniziano a palesarsi i primi miglioramenti in alcuni soldati e tra tutti è Eames che lo sorprende. 

A poche settimane dall’inizio dell’esperimento, durante una sessione singola, Eames si ritrova accerchiato da alcune proiezioni di Arthur che lo hanno riconosciuto come un intruso. 

Lo sta osservando da una panchina, a circa cento metri dalla sua posizione: il capitano si agita per una manciata di secondi, per poi fare respiri profondi, con un’espressione concentrata in volto. Arthur si chiede se stia combattendo un attacco di panico e decide di aspettare prima di intervenire: Eames chiude gli occhi e si trasforma _letteralmente_ in un’altra persona. La sua statura si accorcia fino a diventare quella di un ragazzino, i capelli virano di colore, dal biondo al castano scuro, la sua faccia si ricopre di lentiggini e l’uniforme militare viene sostituita da una colorata T-shirt e da jeans strappati. 

Arthur è stupefatto: si alza dalla panchina e raggiunge il capitano in poche falcate, mentre le proiezioni si disperdono, rassicurate dalla presenza del sognatore. Quando Eames apre gli occhi il colore non è più quel verde-blu intenso, che Arthur ha impresso in poco tempo nella sua memoria, ma marrone dorato. 

«Allora?» domanda Eames con una voce molto più simile a quella di un ragazzo.

Gli sorride e replica con franchezza: «Allora direi che mi hai veramente impressionato, capitano Eames! Ben fatto! Non ho mai visto niente del genere prima.»

Anche Eames sorride e deve aver perso la concentrazione nel frattempo, perché torna nuovamente ad acquisire le proprie sembianze. «Grazie. Era da un paio di giorni che ci stavo pensando. Se possiamo cambiare qualsiasi cosa del sogno e modificare l’ambiente intorno a noi, perché non possiamo cambiare anche noi stessi?»

Arthur annuisce. 

Il suo orologio inizia a scandire gli ultimi dieci secondi che gli restano, prima che il sogno si interrompa e si ritrova a dire in maniera affrettata: «Non dirlo a nessuno. Quando torniamo su, mi raccomando, non farne parola, se non vuoi finire a fare la cavia di laboratorio per il resto della tua vita.» 

A giudicare dalla sua espressione preoccupata, Eames ha colto il messaggio. 

***

A dispetto dei miglioramenti, nota però che un paio di persone continuano a fare fatica ad accettare l’idea di penetrare in un sogno e fare tutto ciò che non è possibile nella realtà. Lo preoccupa soprattutto il tenente Brennan che ogni volta che emerge da un sogno si guarda intorno smarrito, come se non sappia distinguere se il mondo intorno a sé sia reale. Per l’ennesima volta Arthur gli spiega l’importanza del totem, idea che Mal ha per prima progettato, ma il tenente replica che ancora non ne ha trovato uno adatto che possa sentirlo solo suo.

Teme che il problema del tenente peggiori e vorrebbe agire prima che sia troppo tardi, così un venerdì mattina di marzo lo menziona a Anthony, il responsabile dell’intera operazione, durante il loro colloquio settimanale. Anthony però gli consiglia: «Magari potresti attendere la valutazione psichiatrica di mercoledì prossimo. Di sicuro se c’è qualcosa che non va nel tenente, la dottoressa Kingsley saprà dircelo.» Sembra rifletterci un attimo e aggiunge: «Non vorrei escludere dall’operazione un uomo che potrebbe rivelarsi utile solo per eccesso di prudenza.» 

Riluttante, Arthur annuisce e si congeda. 

L’intera giornata prosegue come tutte le altre fino alle 18.00, quando esce dall’ultima sessione di gruppo della settimana, congedando i militari che avranno il fine settimana libero. Torna nel suo ufficio, spegne il pc e prende la borsa con i vestiti per il weekend, assicurandosi di non aver dimenticato nulla. 

Quando esce dal _compound_ e raggiunge il cortile, si ritrova di fronte il capitano Eames, il sergente Alderson e il tenente Lane che parlano tra di loro, fumando sigarette. Non appena si accorgono della sua presenza cala il silenzio: Arthur si è abituato molto presto alla sensazione di gelo che provano le persone nei suoi confronti dopo che l’hanno visto a lavoro. Perciò, non gli dà troppo peso, ma dentro di sé spera che non sia questa la motivazione per cui Eames resta sempre distante da lui, anche quando sono soli. 

Fa un cenno con il capo ai tre e inizia a dirigersi verso la sua auto, perso tra i suoi pensieri, quando sente la voce di Mal che si avvicina dall’ala est del complesso. 

«Arthur!»

Si volta ed eccola lì: bella come una dea, con un nuovo taglio di capelli che le mette in risalto il collo elegante e un rossetto color prugna sulle labbra. Indossa un paio di pantaloni neri e dritti e un ampio dolcevita beige. Sorride e ha un’espressione felice sul viso. 

Sua sorella si affretta verso di lui e incurante dei presenti gli getta le braccia al collo, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio, in francese: «Mi sei mancato, fratellino!»

Lui la stringe, avvolto nel profumo di lei, quell’odore misto di frutta e gelsomino che da anni associa solo alla sua persona. 

Si separano e scorge dietro di lei la figura di Dom, che deve essere il responsabile della sua presenza nel _compound_. 

La fissa negli occhi e le risponde: «Tu invece non mi sei mancata per niente!» 

Lei scoppia a ridere ed esclama: «Sei proprio uno stronzo! Non capisco perché ancora mi preoccupo per te!» E basta così poco per farlo sorridere e far scomparire tutte le preoccupazioni della giornata. Le mette un braccio intorno alle spalle, domandandole come va il progetto a cui sta lavorando e iniziano a chiacchierare, mentre si dirigono al parcheggio. 

Dom resta alle loro spalle in silenzio, un po’ perché è incapace di distinguere cosa stiano dicendo, data la sua completa ignoranza delle lingue straniere, un po’ perché ha imparato a sue spese che spesso interromperli quando sono presi da una conversazione significa far irritare Mal, evento che è sempre meglio evitare. Arthur può essere letale, ma anche sua sorella non scherza mica! 

Mal e Dom hanno affittato un piccolo appartamento insieme nella città più vicina al _compound_ per tutto il tempo in cui Dom dovrà lavorarci. 

Dom è stato reclutato dopo di lui, quando Anthony ha pensato di aggiungere un architetto al progetto e Arthur gli ha consigliato il suo nome. Non lo ha fatto perché Dom è il fidanzato di sua sorella, ma perché suo padre gli ha parlato diverse volte di quanto sia brillante. 

Sa di non essere parziale quando pensa che Mal sia l’architetto più innovativo che ci sia oggi in circolazione, ma d’altra parte deve ammettere che Dom è l’unico allievo di suo padre che sia stato mai capace di tenerle testa e insieme migliorano ogni giorno. Inoltre, Mal non avrebbe mai accettato di collaborare con il Governo, perché l’eccessiva rigidità di questo ambiente metterebbe a dura prova la sua creatività. Preferisce di gran lunga usare la PASIV nella intimità della loro famiglia, insieme al suo fidanzato e a suo fratello. 

Arthur trascorre il fine settimana insieme a loro e anche se la pausa dura solo due giorni è uno dei momenti più rilassanti che ha passato negli ultimi tre anni. Nel loro appartamento può leggere un libro in silenzio, in compagnia di Mal che lavora sui suoi progetti, con la musica dei Doors in sottofondo, perché non ha avuto modo di riascoltarla negli ultimi mesi. 

Sabato sera ordinano per cena sushi da asporto in uno dei migliori ristoranti della città e Dom viene obbligato da sua sorella, senza troppe cerimonie, a ritirare il _take-away_. Non appena esce di casa e Arthur inizia ad apparecchiare la tavola, Mal lo segue in cucina e sputa fuori: «Ti devo dire una cosa.» 

Lui riconosce subito il segnale: tutte le volte che sua sorella è preoccupata, si rivolge a lui iniziando il discorso con questa medesima frase. Sempre quella. 

Annuisce, finisce di posizionare i bicchieri sul tavolo e si siede. 

«Dimmi» la incoraggia con calma.

Mal si rannicchia sulla sedia di fronte a lui, lo guarda negli occhi e confessa: «Dom mi ha chiesto di sposarlo.» 

Lo osserva e si rende conto che suo fratello non è sorpreso dalla notizia e Arthur non finge neanche di provarci. Insospettita, Mal lo accusa, puntandogli l’indice contro: «Lo sapevi già!» 

Lui sospira, non è in vena di tanti giri di parole e opta per la sincerità totale. 

«No, o meglio, non sapevo quando te l’avrebbe chiesto, ma era evidente che sarebbe successo prima o poi, no? Voglio dire… è la tua anima gemella. Si vede lontano un chilometro che è pazzo di te. Mi pare logico che voglia avere una famiglia insieme a te.» 

Il suo ragionamento deve essere abbastanza semplicistico, perché Mal risponde, incerta: «Non lo so. Non ho mai pensato che sarei stata quel tipo di donna.» 

Lui la guarda scettico, vuole proprio vedere dove questo discorso andrà a parare! Non esistono “tipi di donna”, esistono solo persone: ognuna diversa dall’altra, con esigenze e desideri differenti. 

Le chiede: «Che tipo di donna?» 

«Quella che si sposa, sforna bambini, rinuncia a lavorare per crescerli, rinuncia alle proprie passioni e vive infelice per il resto della vita» dice lei, come se fosse ovvio. 

«Prima di tutto non sei costretta a sposarlo e ad avere il pacchetto completo. Potete sposarvi solo perché vi amate e non perché dovete per forza fare figli! E poi, sei tu che decidi se vuoi essere madre: se ti sentirai pronta, lo diventerai. E chi lo dice che smetterai di lavorare? Se puoi fare l’architetto da qui, in Virginia, in mezzo al fottuto nulla, perché non puoi farlo in un altro posto con dei bambini? La mamma ha sempre lavorato da casa, eppure è riuscita a crescerci, no?»

Poi, perché sa che sua sorella ha solo bisogno di essere spronata, prosegue: «E scusami se te lo dico Mal… perché cazzo devi essere sempre così pessimista? Fino ad ora sei stata felice insieme a lui, non vedo perché non puoi esserlo anche in futuro!» 

Lei ci riflette sopra per qualche minuto, in silenzio. Poi alla fine gli chiede: «Lo pensi davvero?» 

«Sì.» 

La osserva annuire, più serena ora che si è confidata con lui, poi si alza e finisce di apparecchiare la tavola. 

La domenica mattina, esce a fare una lunga passeggiata, raggiunge un parco e si siede su una panchina, per telefonare a sua madre. Parlano per un’ora buona in francese, perché sua madre lo ha abituato a usare la propria lingua per parlare con lei e si rende conto solo ora di quanto queste lunghe chiacchierate gli siano mancate. 

Non dice a sua madre che ha incontrato la sua anima gemella, Arthur non lo menziona a nessuno a dire la verità: non saprebbe come approcciare il discorso e non saprebbe di cosa parlare. Il capitano Eames è più un’idea della sua testa che un vero e proprio conoscente; Arthur non sa quasi niente di lui e non sa cosa potrebbe fare per cambiare le cose tra di loro. 

***

Il lunedì mattina torna insieme a Dom al _compound_ e si prepara a una nuova e intensa settimana. 

Nel pomeriggio, la prima sessione singola è programmata con Eames. L’esercitazione va bene, il soldato inglese sta migliorando sempre di più nella gestione di diverse situazioni e il tempo scorre senza intoppi fino alle 14.55. 

Si svegliano e Arthur inizia a rimettere in ordine l’attrezzatura utilizzata, in modo da prepararla per la prossima sessione. 

Invece di alzarsi e uscire, il capitano resta per un paio di minuti seduto sulla sedia, tanto da fargli temere un malessere. 

Si volta e gli chiede: «Tutto bene?» 

Eames lo sta osservando, ignora la sua domanda e a bassa voce chiede: «Com’è andato il fine settimana?» 

La domanda lo disorienta un po’, di sicuro non si aspettava una conversazione sulla propria vita privata. Se fosse stato chiunque altro, avrebbe risposto, secco e distaccato: «Non sono affari tuoi. La sessione è finita. Puoi andare.»

Ma di fronte agli occhi curiosi di Eames e alle sue leggere occhiaie, Arthur si ritrova a rispondere: «Avevo bisogno di una pausa dal lavoro, perciò sono stato molto bene.» 

Eames fa una smorfia e sbuffa: «Ci credo. Con una donna bella in quel modo!» per poi dilatare gli occhi non appena si rende conto di ciò che ha detto, forse pensando di aver provocato la sua ira. Di nuovo. 

Eppure, solo l’idea che qualcuno lo abbia scambiato per l’amante o il fidanzato di Mal lo ridere di gusto. Scuote la testa e gli dice: «Sì, se non fosse che l’incesto non è tra i miei gusti, grazie. Ho avuto già abbastanza traumi quando ho letto la biografia dei Borgia e mi basterà per sempre!» 

E non importa se Eames non abbia la minima idea di chi siano i Borgia, la parola incesto deve avergli chiarito immediatamente che tipo di relazione ci sia tra lui e Mal, perché il suo viso si illumina e sta per replicare, quando iniziano gli spari. 

L’addestramento di Arthur lo fa agire ancora prima di parlare: si getta a terra e trascina il capitano insieme a lui, gli fa cenno di restare in silenzio e si concentra per qualche secondo per capire la provenienza dei rumori. Non appena la identifica scandisce con il labiale: «ARMERIA. ARMA SEMIAUTOMATICA.» Eames annuisce e sempre in silenzio chiede, serio: «CHE FACCIAMO?»

Gli spari proseguono e a giudicare dai rumori, chi ha l’arma si sta muovendo, perché ora sono più vicini. Arthur fa cenno al capitano di seguirlo, poi si inginocchia e senza fare rumore si avvicina al muro, accanto alla porta chiusa. Tira fuori la sua Glock dalla fodera, per poi ricordarsi che Eames non ha un’arma perché solo gli addestratori possono tenerla all’interno dell’edificio. Così lo istruisce a gesti di aprirgli la porta al suo tre e di restarvi dietro per assicurarsi una copertura dal fuoco. Il capitano annuisce, Arthur inizia il conto alla rovescia e non appena la porta si apre, si sporge leggermente con la pistola puntata. 

La scena che si ritrova di fronte gli tornerà in mente per mesi e mesi: stesi sul pavimento del corridoio ci sono sette uomini e quattro donne in una pozza di sangue. 

Gli spari ora provengono dalla stanza accanto: l’ufficio di Dom. Arthur si avvicina velocemente in silenzio, la porta è aperta e non appena è dentro, vede il tenente Brennan con un’arma semiautomatica in mano di fronte alla scrivania di Dom ribaltata a mo’ di copertura. Arthur non sa se là dietro ci sia Dom, ma cazzo, spera che sia ancora vivo, perché non può permettere che gli succeda qualcosa, non può fare questo a Mal. 

Toglie la sicura dalla pistola, mira alla testa e spara al tenente che cade a terra, rigido. Non perde tempo, si avvicina al corpo e si assicura che non ci sia più battito alla carotide, poi esclama: «Dom!»

«Sono qui» è la sua debole replica. 

Lo trova accovacciato a terra dietro alla scrivania, ha una ferita alla coscia, ma è cosciente e nonostante la perdita di sangue, Arthur riconosce subito che il proiettile non ha perforato l’arteria femorale. In pochi minuti esegue una fasciatura d’emergenza con una manica strappata dalla giacca di Dom. 

Gli dice: «Non è una ferita grave. Vado a cercare aiuto. Resta vigile, okay?» 

Lui annuisce. 

Fuori dalla stanza vede diverse persone che lentamente escono dai loro uffici dove hanno cercato riparo, mentre Anthony arriva di corsa dall’ala ovest dell’edificio. Di fronte alla carneficina nessuno osa dire nulla e Anthony in poco tempo arrangia l’arrivo del personale sanitario, il trattamento dei feriti e lo spostamento dei cadaveri, compreso quello del tenente. 

Il calo dell’adrenalina e l’orrore per quello che è appena successo lo fanno sentire vuoto, come se fosse in una bolla ovattata. Incontra di sfuggita lo sguardo di Eames e annuisce, non sa neanche lui a cosa. 

Il giorno dopo, l’operazione _Somnacin_ viene ufficialmente conclusa e tutto il personale è rispedito a casa in congedo o indirizzato a occuparsi di altre mansioni. 

Arthur sceglie un periodo di congedo e si accorda con Anthony per uscire ufficiosamente dalla agenzia, pur potendo rimanere a disposizione per eventuali lavori da collaboratore esterno o consulente per tutte le agenzie della US Intelligence Community e anche per altre estere. 

Dom viene medicato e rimandato a casa, di sicuro troverà un altro progetto a cui aderire. 

Il capitano Eames viene rispedito in Regno Unito. Arthur pensa di non rivederlo più e prima di andare a dormire riflette su tutte le occasioni sprecate, rassegnandosi all’idea di aver perso la sua fottuta anima gemella ancora prima di conoscerla veramente. 

Non ha davvero la minima idea di quante sorprese il destino può ancora riservargli. 


	6. Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo c'è una brevissima descrizione di una tortura fisica. Non è una rappresentazione grafica o dettagliata, perciò spero non disturbi la lettura. Se così fosse, non esitate a farmelo presente, così come per qualsiasi altra opinione.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Eames incontra di nuovo Arthur Miles circa sei mesi dopo la chiusura del fallimentare esperimento _Somnacin_. 

Una volta deposta la carriera militare, non gli resta che ristabilirsi a Londra e riprendere la vita civile. 

Passa i primi mesi a rinnovare la casa della nonna: ora che la sente più come sua, è pronto per fare alcuni cambiamenti, senza provare rimorso verso di lei. Contatta una impresa di edilizia a cui affida il progetto: al primo piano, quella che prima era la sua stanza viene trasformata in camera padronale, con un’area per la seduta, un grande bagno privato e un guardaroba. Sullo stesso piano, la camera della nonna viene ridimensionata in una stanza per gli ospiti. Al secondo piano, dove c’è già una terza camera da letto, ne viene aggiunta un’altra e viene ricavato anche uno studio. A piano terra lascia tutto com’è: la cucina è nuova e non avrebbe senso cambiarla, ha sempre amato l’arredamento in stile classico della sala da pranzo e del salotto e c’è un altro piccolo locale che potrebbe usare come studio personale, per avere un posto in cui dipingere, se ne sentisse il bisogno.

Ripiega gli eleganti vestiti della nonna in scatole di cartone e le porta a una associazione di beneficienza del quartiere. Svuota i cassetti delle tante e inutili cianfrusaglie che lei adorava accumulare e riorganizza i libri accumulati nella libreria del salotto in base al genere. Infine, quando la ditta edile conclude i lavori, trascorre intere giornate a pulire. L’attività manuale gli impegna la mente e lo aiuta a organizzare una routine, più elastica di quella che aveva nell’esercito, rendendo meno traumatica la transizione alla vita civile.

Riprende i contatti con alcuni amici e con i vicini di casa con cui è cresciuto durante l’adolescenza, i pochi che gli sono stati accanto quando era entrato in riabilitazione. È strano tornare in un pub, mangiare _fish & chips_, ridere di fronte a una birra, essere invitato a un pranzo di domenica. Eppure in un certo senso è anche liberatorio, come se si stesse riappropriando di una parte di sé.

Arriva il momento in cui qualche falsario con cui ha collaborato in passato viene a sapere del suo ritorno in patria. È facile rientrare nel giro, sembra che nessuno sia in grado di raggiungere le sue capacità di contraffazione, perciò i suoi “colleghi” hanno una sorta di deferenza nei suoi confronti. Poco dopo, iniziano a circolare le prime voci su una nuova attività criminale, pericolosa, eppure molto fruttuosa. La sua affabile curiosità gli permette di scoprire che in effetti _qualcuno_ è riuscito a ottenere o a copiare la tecnologia a disposizione del governo per il progetto _Somnacin_ e a utilizzarla a proprio piacimento al di fuori della legalità. 

È intrigato ed eccitato alla sola idea di poter ripetere l’esperienza passata e grazie alle sue conoscenze riesce a partecipare alla prima estrazione mai eseguita sul territorio europeo. La sensazione di orgoglio che prova di fronte alle facce incredule degli altri componenti del team quando scoprono cosa è capace di fare è indescrivibile. Il fatto che l’intera operazione abbia successo soprattutto grazie alla sua dote è un ulteriore bonus per il suo ego ed è forse ciò che lo spinge a partecipare ad altre due estrazioni. 

Quando arriva una telefonata da parte di Dominic Cobb, non sa se esserne onorato o infastidito. Nonostante l’architetto sia eccellente nel suo lavoro, a Eames non è mai realmente piaciuto. 

Al telefono Cobb è reticente, gli dà solo le informazioni necessarie per capire che si tratta di un’estrazione delicata, per un cliente piuttosto potente e che svolgeranno il lavoro a Toronto. Non rivela nulla sui componenti del team, ma gira voce che in America Cobb abbia eseguito già cinque estrazioni, tutte portate a termine con estremo successo e con una genialità mai vista prima. 

Due giorni dopo, Eames è su un aereo per il Canada, ha appena il tempo di sistemarsi in un hotel, quando Dominic Cobb bussa alla sua porta e nell’arco di dieci minuti lo trascina in un magazzino appena fuori città dove incontrerà gli altri membri del gruppo. 

Durante il tragitto Cobb gli spiega concitato che ha realizzato diverse estrazioni sia legali che illegali e queste ultime, pur essendo molto pericolose, gli hanno dato le soddisfazioni maggiori. «Ci sono lavori che abbiamo eseguito per la F.B.I. in cui abbiamo avuto maggiore libertà, ma non è paragonabile a quello che si può fare nel _dreamsharing_ illegale.» A Eames interessa poco di tutto ciò: vuole capire prima quale sarà il suo ruolo e la figura che dovrà forgiare. Vuole essere sicuro di essere di fronte a un’occasione unica, che gli ripaghi almeno l’emicrania che gli sta venendo a causa del _jet lag_. 

Dom parcheggia l’automobile di fronte a un deposito che Eames immagina sia la base delle operazioni, scendono dalla macchina e si dirigono verso l’ingresso. L’architetto tira fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca, ma la porta si apre prima che possa infilare quella giusta nella serratura. 

«Siete arrivati, finalmente!» esclama una donna dai lunghi capelli castani e gli occhi magnetici blu. 

Eames la riconosce subito: è la donna che aveva scambiato per l’amante dell’agente Miles, quel fatidico giorno di sei mesi fa. E Arthur aveva riso all’idea, facendo riferimento al rapporto fraterno che c’era tra di loro. 

Lei lo guarda inclinando un poco la testa, come fanno i gatti, con un’espressione curiosa e divertita. Gli porge la mano prima di dire: «Sono Mal. Sono l’architetto. Tu devi essere Eames. Sbrighiamoci, Arthur odia aspettare!» 

Eames le stringe la mano, annuendo, perché all’improvviso è troppo occupato a registrare le sue parole per pensare di poter parlare. Mal ha detto Arthur… quante probabilità ci sono che sia un altro Arthur? Sente il suo cuore rimbombargli nel petto – _tum, tum, tum_ – mentre si addentrano nel magazzino. 

Mal apre una porta sulla destra, entrano in una stanza ben illuminata ed eccolo lì. La sua anima gemella se ne sta seduta dietro a una scrivania, intenta a scrivere in… un’agenda? 

Eames lo osserva in cerca di un segno, mentre Arthur solleva la testa e sì, la vede, quella luce brillante negli occhi che gli accende il volto, nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incontrano. 

Arthur lo ha riconosciuto! 

Si alza in piedi e si avvicina, gli porge la mano, dicendo con quella sua voce bassa: «Mr. Eames.»

È proprio quello il momento in cui Eames sa di essere completamente fottuto. Sente le ginocchia leggermente molli e gli brucia il petto, all'improvviso, proprio in corrispondenza del _marchio_ , come la prima volta in cui si sono parlati. Non ha dubbi: Arthur è la sua anima gemella. Sebbene per tutti i mesi dell’addestramento sia stato tormentato dall’idea che non fosse reciproco, data la completa distanza che Arthur ha imposto tra di loro dal primo giorno, ora, con il ricordo della loro ultima conversazione, Eames ha tutta l’intenzione di scoprire la verità. 

Vorrebbe dire tante cose, vorrebbe andare dritto al punto e _chiederglielo_ , ma ci sono Mal e Cobb e onestamente, nonostante i suoi buoni propositi, non ha idea di come diavolo domandargli: «Sono io la tua anima gemella?» senza sembrare disperato. Decide di calmarsi e promette a sé stesso che questo lavoro non gli porterà solo soldi e successo, ma lo userà anche per scoprire se Arthur Miles sia la sua anima gemella. 

Per ora, opta per stringergli la mano con educazione, replicando: «Arthur. È piacevole rivederti…» perché Eames si rifiuta di riferirsi a lui come Mr. Miles e poi prosegue: «Pensavo che la C.I.A. ti avrebbe trattenuto per sempre, risucchiando del tutto la tua immaginazione, se mai tu ne abbia avuta una!» 

Mal emette una risata rumorosa, ad alta voce, e Arthur con un’espressione deliziosamente irritata decide di ignorarlo, spostando la propria attenzione su sua sorella. Pronuncia in francese quello che senza dubbio è un insulto bello e buono ed Eames non ha idea se sia diretto a lui o a Mal e non gli interessa, perché in ogni caso non esiste modo migliore della provocazione per entrare sotto la pelle di qualcuno.

***

Eames continua a sfidare Arthur durante tutte le settimane successive. Ne vale la pena, perché dai loro scambi accesi, spesso ricchi di ironia e sarcasmo, altre volte più seri, Eames scopre una miriade di cose su Arthur, che non fanno altro che farglielo piacere di più.

Arthur è un fuoriclasse nel saper combaciare l’eleganza con la comodità. Quando lavorano in un ambiente informale, Arthur indossa un completo spezzato: pantaloni neri o kaki, una camicia raffinata e una giacca di ottima fattura per rifinire il tutto. Invece se devono spostarsi in un ambiente più formale, Arthur può indossare in maniera divina completi a tre pezzi, di sicuro firmati, senza sforzo… neanche fosse un modello di Armani! 

In pochi giorni Eames ha anche la conferma di quello che aveva sempre sospettato: Arthur è un maniaco del controllo. Usa una Moleskine in cui scrive tutti i suoi pensieri e liste di cose da fare, organizzate nei minimi dettagli, con un proprio sistema di indicizzazione. L’attività di ricerca e di pianificazione della sicurezza dell’estrazione lo occupa per la maggior parte del tempo e nonostante faccia spesso brevi pause, Arthur è capace di andare avanti per ore, dimenticandosi anche di mangiare. 

È dotato di un umorismo sottile e molto intelligente che emerge soprattutto in presenza di Mal. Le sue battute sono precise e taglienti, anche se rivolte verso sua sorella. Come molti figli unici, Eames prova uno strano fascino di fronte alle relazioni tra fratelli; sebbene sia palese l’affetto che provano l’uno per l’altro, è evidente che a volte Arthur vorrebbe allontanarsi da sua sorella, soprattutto quando lei diventa insistente su un determinato argomento. D’altro canto a volte Eames sorprende Mal intenta a osservare suo fratello con un’espressione preoccupata o a chiudersi in sé stessa dopo un secco «No» da parte di lui, in risposta a qualche sua richiesta.

Quello che gli piace di più di Arthur è la sua intraprendenza, che a differenza di quello che molti potrebbero pensare non è dovuta a superbia, bensì a una profonda consapevolezza delle sue capacità. E sebbene spesso risulti distaccato e un po’ freddo, è dotato anche di un forte senso di protezione verso gli altri e di una strana gentilezza, che non si manifesta quasi mai a parole, ma trasuda dai suoi gesti. Se la mattina Arthur arriva per primo a lavoro, porta il caffè e le paste per tutti, tiene sempre il riscaldamento intorno ai 19.5 °C, per evitare che Mal abbia freddo e ha addirittura comprato un bollitore elettrico per permettere a Eames di avere il suo adorato tè.

***

Pianificano il lavoro con grande attenzione per un mese ed Eames trascorre intere settimane a studiare la moglie del signor Kent, che dovrà impersonare per facilitare l’estrazione. Il bersaglio, John Kent è un boss della malavita di Chicago piuttosto potente e colluso con diverse associazioni criminali, tra cui la mafia italiana e alcuni politici locali. Ha perfino corrotto parte della polizia cittadina. 

Quando è tutto pronto, decidono di eseguire l’estrazione durante la notte di un venerdì, in cui Kent sarà a Toronto per occuparsi di alcuni affari. Corrompono in anticipo parte del personale dell’hotel in cui l’uomo risiede e in pochi minuti riescono ad accedere alla stanza del signor Kent, che dorme, ignaro di aver ingerito un sedativo mischiato al cibo del servizio in camera. Arthur sistema la PASIV e inserisce l’ago nel braccio dell’uomo, mentre gli altri si preparano per entrare nel sogno. 

Tutto sommato, l’estrazione va come previsto, senza subire ostacoli. Una volta svegli, recuperano l’apparecchiatura ed escono dall’edificio. Il piano prevede di tornare ognuno nel proprio hotel, di restare lì fino a domenica senza avere contatti esterni e poi, dopo che Arthur si sarà assicurato che Kent sia di nuovo a Chicago, potranno tornare alle proprie vite. 

Sabato pomeriggio, mentre Eames è steso sul letto della propria stanza guardando un documentario, qualcuno bussa alla sua porta. Non può essere nessuno del personale, perché l’addetta alla pulizia della camera è già passata questa mattina e lui non ha fatto alcuna richiesta che potrebbe giustificare la presenza del personale dell’hotel di fronte alla sua porta. 

Teso, si alza dal letto, recuperando la pistola per le emergenze che conserva sotto il materasso. Toglie la sicura e si avvicina alla porta, ma prima di poter chiedere l’identità dello scocciatore, la voce di Mal lo raggiunge camuffata dal legno: «Eames, siamo noi. Dobbiamo parlare!» Passano pochi secondi in cui Eames riflette: “Potrebbe essere una trappola”, per poi allontanare il pensiero: c’è una nota d’urgenza e di nervosismo nella voce di lei che lo spinge ad aprire la porta. 

La prima cosa che nota sono gli occhi rossi di Mal e la seconda in realtà lo preoccupa di più: Mal e Cobb sono davanti a lui, ma Arthur non c’è. I due entrano nella stanza in silenzio, Eames chiude la porta, mentre Cobb inizia a palpare il perimetro della stanza in cerca di microspie. Quando è soddisfatto, fa cenno con la testa e Mal inizia a spiegare: «In qualche modo Kent sa quello che abbiamo fatto. Non sa _come_ ci siamo riusciti, ma sa che abbiamo preso delle informazioni da lui e ha ipotizzato chi possa averci pagato per farlo. Stamattina deve essersi organizzato, perché a Chicago il nostro datore di lavoro è stato trovato ammazzato con due colpi di pistola, uno al petto e uno alla testa. Prima di morire, però, deve aver fatto i nostri nomi… o forse solo uno.» 

Resta in silenzio e Cobb prosegue: «Alle 11.30 ho ricevuto una telefonata da Anthony Fox della C.I.A. Ti ricordi chi è?» Eames annuisce e la sensazione di disagio che prova nel suo stomaco inizia a peggiorare: ha un brutto presentimento e spera davvero che non sia quello che immagina. 

«Beh, ora che Arthur è un collaboratore esterno dell’agenzia, Fox è il suo principale contatto all’interno. L’agente mi ha riferito che circa mezz’ora prima di telefonarmi ha ricevuto un messaggio in codice inviato da uno dei telefoni usa e getta di Arthur. Una volta decodificato il messaggio lo istruiva a contattarmi e di avvisarmi di non cercarlo, ma che avrebbe risolto lui la faccenda.» 

Eames ragiona in silenzio per qualche minuto e poi gli chiede: «Pensi che lo abbiano rapito?»

«È probabile. Anche se Kent dovrebbe avere a disposizione uomini molto ben addestrati per sorprendere Arthur, oppure deve averlo sedato prima di rapirlo. Potrebbe anche averlo ricattato o aver minacciato qualcuno a cui tiene e Arthur potrebbe aver deciso di consegnarsi» conclude Dom, accennando con la testa verso di Mal. 

Non importa se abbiano usato Mal per prendere Arthur, non è questa la loro priorità, perciò gli chiede: «Quindi? Che facciamo? Ce ne stiamo qui buoni e aspettiamo che lo torturino o lo uccidano?» 

Mal gli risponde dura: «Certo che no. Troviamo quei figli di puttana e ci riprendiamo mio fratello!» 

E davvero, Eames dovrebbe essere sorpreso a sentirla parlare così, ma la verità è che non lo è, perché sebbene la conosca da poco, ha capito che questa donna è disposta a utilizzare qualsiasi mezzo pur di raggiungere il proprio scopo. 

Si mettono al lavoro ed entro domenica pomeriggio, dopo ore e ore di telefonate in cerca di favori e ricerche più o meno produttive, riescono a ottenere il nome di uno degli scagnozzi più fedeli di Kent, che guarda caso è di origine canadese, nato a Toronto. Indagando sulle proprietà possedute dall’uomo in città scoprono che ha registrato a suo nome un magazzino nella periferia di Toronto. Mal riesce a ottenere il progetto di costruzione, grazie a un suo ex-collega di uno studio di Architettura di New York ed entro sera hanno elaborato un piano per introdursi nell’edificio. 

Dentro l’ascensore dell’hotel, mentre scendono attraversando i piani che li separano dal suolo, Mal gli dice, senza guardarlo in faccia: «Eames, se preferisci tirartene fuori, questo è il momento di farlo. Non sei obbligato a seguirci e non ti riserveremo rancore. Hai la mia parola.» 

Il punto è che lei ha ragione: Eames è un tipo prudente, non gli piace rischiare senza sapere bene cosa sta mettendo sul piatto e questo piano è stato organizzato troppo in fretta, senza avere informazioni a sufficienza. Potrebbe finire male per tutti loro. Perciò se si trattasse di chiunque altro, forse sì, avrebbe fatto i bagagli da un pezzo e sarebbe già a casa sua, senza provare particolari sensi di colpa a riguardo. 

Eppure non si tratta di chiunque: stanno parlando di Arthur, la sua anima gemella, ed Eames non ha ancora realizzato quella promessa che aveva fatto a sé stesso un mese fa. Quindi fa un sospiro profondo e cercando di allontanare le emozioni dalla sua voce dice: «No. Non lasciamo nessuno indietro. Ho la netta sensazione che se fosse toccato a uno di noi, Arthur avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.» Mal annuisce, gli rivolge un sorriso tiepido e grato, mentre riprendono il tragitto come se non ci fosse stata nessuna interruzione. 

***

Pur incontrando una certa resistenza, riescono a entrare nel magazzino. Eames sfoga la sua frustrazione su un paio di tirapiedi di bassa lega, che solo dopo alcuni colpi ben piazzati e sotto la minaccia delle loro armi, rivelano loro la posizione di Arthur. 

A quel punto però il rumore che hanno causato attira più uomini e decidono di separarsi per disperderli e poi ritrovarsi tutti e tre nella stanza dove è tenuto Arthur. Eames arriva per primo, di fronte c’è una sola guardia che non fa neanche in tempo a tirare fuori la pistola prima di cadere a terra colpita sulla tempia dal calcio della sua. Usa il nastro isolante che ha portato con sé per legargli mani e piedi e coprirgli la bocca. Poi, in una manciata di secondi forza la serratura della porta e la spalanca: Arthur è abbandonato su una sedia, pallido e sudato in volto. Ha le mani dietro la schiena e le caviglie legate alle gambe della sedia, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione vuota. 

Eames si avvicina, inizia a slegarlo e lo chiama: «Arthur, _darling_. Dobbiamo andare!» Il respiro sottile di Arthur si spezza e mentre Eames gli libera le gambe, apre piano gli occhi. 

«Eames» sospira. 

Devono averlo sedato. Non c’è modo di tenere Arthur legato a una sedia, senza che lui si liberi in meno di venti secondi. 

Ci mette qualche attimo per riprendere lucidità, poi gli dice: «Le mani. Eames, liberami le mani… Cazzo. Mi fanno troppo male!» 

Eames si sposta velocemente dietro la sedia per finire di slegarlo. Con il coltellino svizzero che tiene sempre nella tasca, taglia il nastro isolante avvolto intorno ai polsi di Arthur. Sulle sue dita c’è del sangue, in parte rappreso e in parte ancora fresco… all’improvviso Eames realizza con orrore il motivo: gli hanno strappato le unghie. 

Gli viene da vomitare e gli gira la testa, ma non è il momento questo per lasciarsi andare! È stato in guerra, per la miseria e ha un unico obiettivo: devono uscire da qui!

Arthur cerca di alzarsi, ma barcolla, allora Eames si solleva e lo fa appoggiare contro di sé. Iniziano a camminare verso la porta, in lontananza si sentono ancora gli spari. Mentre procedono per i corridoi vuoti, Eames immagina che Cobb debba aver ottenuto qualche rinforzo dall’agenzia o dalla polizia locale: tre persone non possono liberare un intero edificio pieno di uomini armati con così poco sforzo. 

Continuano ad avanzare, sono quasi all’ingresso principale, quando un uomo spunta da una porta laterale e gli punta la pistola alla fronte. Eames solleva la sua, ma sa che non ha grandi possibilità di uscirne vivo. Tuttavia, deve aver sottovalutato Arthur che a quanto pare non è per niente felice di vedere qualcuno interrompere la loro uscita trionfale da questo maledetto inferno. 

Si sente spingere da un lato, mentre scorge con la coda dell’occhio Arthur avventarsi sullo sconosciuto. C’è una breve lotta: Arthur getta a terra l’uomo, sale sopra di lui e cerca di prendere possesso della pistola. Eames osserva la scena con un misto di orrore e ammirazione e non può neanche sparare, maledizione, perché potrebbe colpire Arthur! 

L’uomo ha quasi abbandonato il controllo dell’arma, ma poco dopo, forse a causa del dolore, la presa di Arthur cede e basta questo per far partire un colpo. Arthur precipita all’indietro, spinto dall’impatto e finalmente Eames può mirare: spara alla fronte dell’uomo che si accascia immobile, seguito dal rumore metallico della sua pistola contro il pavimento. 

Si avvicina ad Arthur che ha il respiro troppo rapido e la fronte aggrottata. Eames lo osserva con il panico nel petto, mentre una macchia rossa inizia a formarsi sulla sua spalla destra, qualche centimetro sotto alla clavicola. Senza perdere tempo, taglia la camicia con il coltellino e gliela sfila, consapevole che ogni movimento tira fuori da Arthur piccoli gemiti di dolore. 

«Arthur, guardami! Resta concentrato. Non ti addormentare, okay? Resta con me!» 

Raggomitola la camicia tra le mani e la preme sopra la ferita. Arthur per tutta risposta fa un verso a metà tra un grido strozzato e un respiro. Sussurra: «Lo so, cazzo. Sono un medico.» 

Oh, questa sì che è una notizia! Come diavolo è finito a fare James Bond? Si accorge di averlo detto ad alta voce quando Arthur emette un lieve sbuffo e gli rivela, con voce debole: «Prima o poi te lo racconterò.»

E davvero, questo non è il momento adatto per flirtare l’uno con l’altro, perciò Eames torna a rivolgere l’attenzione sulla ferita ed è in quell’esatto momento che lo vede. 

Il nero del _marchio_ risalta sulla pelle chiara del braccio destro di Arthur, semplice ed elegante proprio come la persona che lo indossa. 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

Ed eccola lì la risposta alla domanda che Eames si pone da mesi oramai. Sì, quelle sono le sue parole, le stesse parole che lui ha pronunciato durante il loro primo incontro e sì, Eames è l’anima gemella di Arthur, proprio come Arthur è la sua. 

La sua mano sinistra si sposta dalla spalla di Arthur verso il braccio e accarezza con le dita il _marchio_ : una scossa repentina gli pervade il corpo e può sentire il dolore di Arthur diffondersi attraverso ogni singola terminazione nervosa. 

«Oh, _darling_!» 

Arthur sospira e chiude gli occhi, con un’espressione meno sofferente rispetto a un momento fa. 

In silenzio, Eames continua a fare questo gesto, che non ha idea di che cosa sia, ma che sembra fare stare meglio Arthur, finché poco dopo sente dei passi rapidi dietro di sé: Mal e Dom. 

Mal si accovaccia sul pavimento, appoggia la testa di Arthur sulle sue ginocchia e gli accarezza i capelli mentre sussurra qualcosa in francese. 

«L’ambulanza sta arrivando. Tieni duro, Arthur» afferma Dom e nonostante la sua voce sembri sicura e ferma, Eames può vedere la preoccupazione sul suo volto. 


	7. Arthur

Arthur si sveglia in una stanza luminosa: può ancora avvertire sulla pelle il tocco leggero delle dita di Eames, sopra il _marchio_. 

«Eames» mormora con la voce rauca dal disuso. 

«No, tesoro mio. Ci sono solo io.» 

La voce di Mal fa capolino nella sua mente annebbiata, mentre Arthur cerca di aprire gli occhi. Sua sorella è seduta accanto al suo letto su una poltrona reclinabile. Ha l’aspetto stanco, le occhiaie evidenti e gli sta accarezzando il polso destro. 

«Ho perso conoscenza?» 

«Sì, ma l’ambulanza è arrivata quasi subito e ti hanno portato qui. Il proiettile ha perforato la pleura, avevi uno pneumotorace, ma sono riusciti a drenarlo e a eliminare la pallottola.»

Mal sospira, prima di aggiungere, con gli occhi lucidi: «Ho avuto paura, Arthur.»

Con la voce roca la chiama: «Ehi, sono qui.»

Basta questo per tranquillizzarla: una semplice frase che le ricordi quanto Arthur sia forte e che non l’abbandonerà. 

«Kent?» le chiede.

«Dom ne ha ottenuto l’arresto. Anthony ha mediato con l’F.B.I. che era interessata a lui già da un po’, ma non aveva elementi sufficienti per accusarlo.»

Arthur resta in silenzio. Non c’è molto da dire: ne è sollevato e anche se volesse replicare, sente la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento, fino a farlo riaddormentare.

***

La seconda volta che si risveglia si sente più lucido. Devono aver ridotto la dose di morfina, perché a ogni respiro prova un po’ di dolore e si accorge solo ora che le sue falangi sono state medicate e fasciate. 

La poltrona accanto al letto è vuota e in un primo momento crede di essere solo nella stanza, ma dopo pochi secondi, sente dei rumori dalla porta socchiusa di fronte a lui, che immagina sia il bagno. Ascolta con attenzione e riesce a identificare quei suoni: sono conati di vomito. Poco dopo, sente il rumore dello scarico del water e infine l’acqua che scorre nel lavandino. 

Mal esce dal bagno spegnendo la luce e richiudendo in silenzio la porta, si volta e incontra lo sguardo vigile di Arthur. 

«Sei sveglio» dice lei, con un’espressione serena.

«Sei incinta!» è la sua replica asciutta. 

Mal emette una risata sommessa, mentre si accomoda sulla poltrona senza negarlo. 

«Da quanto?» le chiede. 

«Cinque settimane.»

Arthur non sa quanto tempo sia passato da quando lo hanno liberato, ma in ogni caso cinque settimane è un lasso di tempo abbastanza lungo da includere l’estrazione.

«Dannazione, Mal! Avresti dovuto dirlo. E se ti fosse successo qualcosa? Se avessero preso te? E se la _somnacin_ avesse effetti teratogeni sul feto? Non ne sappiamo niente ancora! Si può sapere a che cazzo pensavi?»

Sua sorella gli risponde con un’espressione irritata: «Prima di tutto non me ne sono accorta fino alla settimana scorsa, il sospetto mi è venuto dopo un ritardo. Ho fatto il test ed era positivo, ma oramai era troppo tardi per tirarsi fuori dall’estrazione e non potevate trovare un sostituto in così poco tempo.» 

Resta un momento in silenzio con gli occhi rivolti in basso, prima di ammettere, sottovoce: «Ho fatto una visita ginecologica stamattina. Già che ero qui, mi sono detta che potevo approfittarne… Dall’ecografia sembra che sia tutto a posto. Il ginecologo con cui ho parlato mi ha assicurato che possiamo fare altri test più approfonditi per una diagnosi precoce di anomalie fetali nelle prossime settimane.» 

Dopo un’altra breve pausa, conclude: «Se qualcosa salta fuori… allora ci penseremo.»

Arthur sospira. Non è il momento di redarguire sua sorella, non servirebbe a nulla e non cambierebbe la situazione. Ha bisogno di lui: è stanca, è angosciata e deve aver passato delle ore infernali, oscillando tra la paura di perdere suo fratello e la preoccupazione per la gravidanza.

«Andrà tutto bene» le dice con un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante, afferrandole con delicatezza la mano. Mal annuisce, grata del suo sostegno. 

«Dom lo sa?»

«L’ha saputo oggi, mi ha accompagnato a fare l’ecografia. Anche se è preoccupato, ne è felice. Lo sai, ha sempre voluto dei bambini.» 

«Mamma e papà?»

«Ho sentito la mamma per telefono ieri, ma non le ho detto della gravidanza. Non ancora almeno. È stato già abbastanza difficile dirle di te. Ah, per la cronaca: le ho solo detto che ti hanno sparato a una spalla e che ti rimetterai presto. Ho censurato parte delle informazioni, o sarebbe già qui a sgridarci per ogni cosa!»

«Okay» Arthur sorride: non vede l’ora di rivederla e soffocare in uno dei suoi abbracci morbidi e caldi. 

Restano in silenzio e Arthur si rende conto che c’è ancora una domanda che gli preme nella testa. 

«Dov’è Eames?» le domanda, cercando di mantenere la voce neutrale. 

Sua sorella lo osserva per un attimo con un’espressione che Arthur non sa se definire incuriosita o consapevole, prima di rispondere: «È tornato a Londra. A quanto pare la sua fedina penale è arricchita da una o due estrazioni eseguite in Europa che lo hanno fatto finire nella lista dei ricercati dall’Interpol. Era qui con un’identità falsa, ma dopo che Dom ha chiamato a raccolta la cavalleria si è dovuto dileguare in fretta e furia.»

Arthur annuisce. 

Va bene: questo gli dà il tempo necessario per guarire, organizzarsi e poi andare a prendersi finalmente la sua anima gemella. Perché oramai Arthur non ha più dubbi: quando Eames ha visto il suo marchio sul braccio ha riconosciuto le parole come sue e quando lo ha toccato, quella inaspettata sensazione di sollievo che ha invaso il corpo e la mente di Arthur era dovuta al legame. 

***

Pochi giorni dopo lo dimettono dall’ospedale. Dom gli chiede se preferisce passare la convalescenza con loro a Los Angeles, ma Arthur non è mai stato un grande appassionato della città californiana. Così, dato che oramai è novembre inoltrato e le vacanze natalizie sono vicine – il momento in cui tutta la famiglia sarà riunita a Nizza – decide di anticiparle. Prende un volo notturno dall’aeroporto internazionale di Toronto, arriva a Parigi la mattina presto, dove suo padre lo viene a prendere a Charles De Gaulle. Trascorre una piacevole mattinata insieme ai suoi genitori nell’ampio appartamento che hanno acquistato anni prima, nel quartiere di Saint-Germain-des-Prés e poi prende un volo interno da Orly a Nizza. 

Sua madre ha già anticipato il suo arrivo a Sarah e André, una coppia di suoi lontani parenti che si occupano della manutenzione della casa durante l’anno, quando non c’è nessuno della famiglia. Prende un taxi all’aeroporto e quando arriva a casa, trova le chiavi nel solito nascondiglio che Sarah usa per loro. 

Arthur ama questo posto. 

La tenuta è situata in una zona residenziale, immersa nel verde, distante pochi chilometri dalla costa. È stata costruita dai suoi nonni materni, entrambi morti quando lui era ancora un bambino, di cui però Arthur sa molte cose grazie ai racconti di sua madre. Suo nonno aveva origini italiane e a sedici anni emigrò in Francia per lavorare come operaio edile, insieme ai suoi fratelli. Qui conobbe sua nonna, che a causa della povertà, fu costretta ad abbandonare la scuola e a lavorare come donna di servizio in una famiglia benestante di Nizza. 

Dopo essersi sposati si trasferirono in questa località, che allora era una piccola cascina abbandonata, che la famiglia presso la quale la nonna lavorava le aveva venduto a poco prezzo. Con il tempo, grazie ai risparmi accumulati anno per anno e le doti edili di suo nonno avevano apportato migliorie alla casa. 

Quando sua madre la ereditò, decise di non venderla: dopotutto era il posto in cui era cresciuta, a cui era legata da un grande affetto, perciò suo padre le suggerì di usarla come una sorta di luogo di rifugio, in cui passare momenti di serenità, lontano da tutto e da tutti. Oggi la casa è una villa perché nel tempo suo padre vi ha effettuato alcuni ampliamenti, pur conservando la struttura originale. 

Arthur apre il portone principale e lascia la sua borsa all’ingresso, per poi dirigersi in cucina, dove trova un biglietto sul tavolo. 

“ _Ciao, Arthur. Bentornato._

_ Marie mi ha detto che sei ferito, perciò spero che tu non ti offenda se André e io ti abbiamo preparato già tutto. Ho pulito la casa e cambiato le lenzuola. Ho fatto la spesa e riempito la dispensa. Ti lascio in cucina una baguette fresca, del prosciutto e dei pomodori se hai fame. André ha preparato la legna in soggiorno per accendere il fuoco, anche se troverai il riscaldamento acceso, così non prendi freddo. Buon riposo. Ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni!  _

_ Sarah. _ ”

Domani ringrazierà sia Sarah sia André, che di sicuro passeranno a controllarlo come _baby-sitter_ , probabilmente spronati da sua madre, che quando vuole è capace di diventare una vera dittatrice. Si versa un bicchiere d’acqua e lo porta di sopra, salendo adagio le scale. Gli fa male la spalla e sente i polpastrelli a contatto con il bicchiere bruciare. Arriva finalmente alla mansarda, che da anni oramai è diventata la sua stanza, posa il bicchiere sul comodino e si stende sul letto. Non passa molto tempo prima che inizi a dormire.

***

Arthur trascorre novembre e dicembre in una serena tranquillità. Passa ore a dormire nel proprio letto, giornate intere a leggere libri, che ha inserito da tempo nella sua lista personale, compie lunghe passeggiate in campagna. A volte si sveglia la mattina e prende la macchina, per arrivare alla costa, che d’inverno è molto meno affollata rispetto all’estate: la maggior parte delle persone in circolo sono residenti che passeggiano con i loro cani o con i bambini ancora troppo piccoli per poter andare a scuola. Arthur ama camminare lungomare d’inverno, sentire il vento freddo e asciutto tra i capelli, ascoltare il rumore delle onde del mare. 

Il dolore alla spalla diminuisce sempre più e le sue unghie iniziano a ricrescere, così poco a poco inizia a dedicare qualche ora al giorno all’attività fisica, nella piccola palestra che suo padre ha ricavato tempo fa all’interno del garage. 

Anthony lo contatta un paio di volte per verificare il suo stato di salute e per proporgli qualche lavoro di ricerca e analisi che Arthur può eseguire senza troppa fatica con il pc. Poi, di sera, quando la casa è avvolta nella notte si dedica anche alla _sua indagine personale_ : stabilire la posizione di Eames, recuperare quante informazioni possibili su di lui e scoprire se sia impegnato in qualche estrazione. Arthur è consapevole che dall’esterno il suo approccio possa sembrare piuttosto freddo, ma il fatto è che non sa come altro affrontare questa situazione e per esperienza sa che ogni operazione per avere successo deve avere dietro sufficiente preparazione. 

Non si va a un esame senza aver studiato, no?! 

Beh, lui non andrà a prendersi la sua anima gemella, senza neanche sapere il suo vero nome. Non che abbia intenzione di usarlo, ma almeno _saperlo_ lo rende più tranquillo. Ed è inutile negarlo: Arthur è curioso, vuole sapere tutto di Eames.

Così passa serate intere a riempire il file che ha creato su James Eames e spera che tutti questi dati possano aiutarlo a un incontro con lui. Alla fine, quando riesce a localizzare la casa che Eames ha ereditato dalla nonna materna a Londra, prenota un volo di sola andata per l’aeroporto di Gatwick, per il giorno 5 gennaio.

***

Poco prima di Natale lo raggiungono a Nizza i suoi genitori e poi, anche Mal e Dom. Sua sorella inizia a manifestare una leggera rotondità all’addome e i controlli a cui si è sottoposta per ora sono tutti negativi. Anche se è ancora preoccupata, è un po’ più fiduciosa rispetto a un mese fa e Arthur spera davvero che la gravidanza prosegua senza complicanze. 

Riavere intorno i propri familiari lo rende più allegro e trascorre ore insieme a sua madre a parlare, mentre lei cucina. A volte Mal si unisce a loro, ma spesso si allontana con Dom per fare una passeggiata o recarsi in centro. Arthur ammette di essere un po’ geloso quando suo cognato lo priva di sua sorella, ma capisce che sono ancora sposati da poco e hanno bisogno dei loro spazi. È giusto che si godano questi mesi di pace e di vita di coppia, prima che arrivi il terzo componente della famiglia che probabilmente distruggerà i loro equilibri per sempre. 


	8. Eames

Eames trascorre il Natale da solo, per la prima volta in vita sua. Aveva pensato di accettare un qualsiasi lavoro che avesse potuto tenerlo impegnato, ma a quanto pare tutti gli estrattori hanno deciso di trascorrere le festività in famiglia o in vacanza. Certo, anche lui avrebbe potuto fare un viaggio in qualche posto esotico e fingere che fosse una vacanza qualsiasi, fino a dimenticarsi della solitudine, ma lui trascorre così tanto tempo a impersonare qualcun altro per lavoro che non ha la minima voglia di mentire anche nella sua vita reale. 

È un mercoledì mattina di gennaio quando qualcuno suona il campanello di casa, mentre sta cercando di stabilire quale sia il programma giusto per il lavaggio della lana, di questa stupida e tecnologica lavatrice nuova. Si è svegliato con una stupida emicrania che gli martella le tempie e anche se ha passato quindici minuti sotto l’acqua calda della doccia per cercare di rilassarsi fino a farla scomparire – espediente che si solito sembra funzionare – è ancora lì che lo irrita e lo rende nervoso. Spera con tutto sé stesso che non sia la postina, perché non sopporta quella donna maleducata e scorbutica e non è in vena di discutere con lei. 

Sbuffando, esce dalla lavanderia e raggiunge l’ingresso, dove apre la porta di casa con troppa forza, per ritrovarsi di fronte nientemeno che Arthur Miles. 

Porca misera... È ancora più bello di quanto si ricordava! 

Eames deve avere una espressione abbastanza sbalordita, perché Arthur, con i suoi occhi brillanti che non sono per niente come se li ricorda dall’ultima volta che li ha visti – offuscati e smarriti dal dolore – fa un sorrisetto compiaciuto e dice: «Ciao. Posso entrare?»

Si prende un momento per ricomporsi, annuisce, si fa da parte e lo lascia accedere all’ingresso, per poi chiudere la porta. Arthur si guarda intorno, curioso, mentre Eames lo osserva: sotto un elegante cappotto nero, indossa un paio di pantaloni chino blu scuro e un maglione grigio da cui emerge il colletto di una camicia azzurra. 

Dio, se gli è mancato il modo sofisticato con cui Arthur indossa i vestiti! 

Poi si ricorda che sono in casa propria, dove Arthur è piombato senza preavviso.

«Come sai dove abito?» gli domanda sospettoso, perché negli ultimi anni ha fatto tutto il possibile per celare la vera identità di chi vive in questa casa.

Arthur distoglie l’attenzione da una replica de _I giocatori di carte_ di Cézanne che Eames ha realizzato quando aveva tredici anni. Si concentra su di lui e senza rispondergli inclina leggermente la testa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che Eames interpreta come: “Davvero? Mi dai così poco credito?”

«Va bene, non importa. Domanda stupida. Piuttosto, vuoi darmi il cappotto?» gli chiede.

Arthur annuisce e si sfila il soprabito, Eames lo prende dalle sue mani e lo appende. 

E così tornano a osservarsi in silenzio, indecisi su cosa dire e come affrontare l’argomento, perché è inutile girarci intorno: sanno entrambi per quale motivo Arthur è qui. 

Questi due mesi di solitudine hanno permesso ad Eames, se non altro, di accettare l’idea che Arthur sia la sua anima gemella, per poi rendersi conto che per Arthur non deve essere stato altrettanto semplice: Arthur non ha ancora la certezza se Eames sia la sua. Il fatto che sia qui, a casa sua, a pochi centimetri da lui, dopo un volo di non ha idea quante ore, solo per scoprirlo, gli riempie il cuore di gioia e trepidazione. 

Arthur: così coraggioso, pronto a esporsi e affrontare qualsiasi cosa la vita gli ponga di fronte. 

Decide di seguire il proprio istinto: afferra il bordo inferiore della propria maglia e lo solleva lentamente fino a scoprirsi il petto, mettendo in mostra le parole incise vicino al suo cuore.

«È apparso quando avevo diciannove anni e lascia che te lo dica, Arthur, è stata la cosa più dolorosa che mi sia mai capitata.» Sorride, prima di aggiungere: «Avrei dovuto capire subito che eri un rompiscatole!»

Arthur ride e ride, i suoi occhi si illuminano, le fossette sulle sue guance si fanno evidenti. Poi Eames se lo ritrova addosso, il suo peso che lo spinge verso la porta chiusa e le sue labbra che lo assaporano, umide e affamate. 

Non c’è paragone con qualsiasi altro bacio abbia mai scambiato prima: Eames non lo sente solo sulle labbra, gli attraversa il corpo e gli invade la testa, questa intensa sensazione di felicità che lo fa sentire giusto e perfetto, con la schiena pressata contro il legno duro della porta e il petto premuto contro il torace caldo e solido di Arthur. Eames apre la bocca e Arthur non perde tempo a infilargli la lingua dentro: lo fa una più volte e continua a ripeterlo per poi succhiargli il labbro inferiore, aggiustando l’angolo della testa per avere un migliore accesso. 

Eames sente la propria eccitazione crescere tra le gambe e sposta la mano dalla nuca di Arthur per scendere lungo il suo petto, fino all’addome e poi giù, dove lo palpa con una leggera pressione e _sì_ , anche lui è eccitato. Arthur spinge un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, gli prende la mano, la solleva sopra la sua testa e gli dice con la sua voce bassa, un po’ roca: «Fai il bravo. Lasciati baciare ancora un altro po’», prima di tornare a divorargli le labbra. 

Eames ha le ginocchia molli al solo pensiero di cosa potrebbe fargli quella voce sexy mentre gli impartisce ordini e minacce completamente sessuali. 

Continuano a baciarsi per interi minuti, fino ad avere il fiatone. I suoi jeans stanno diventando troppo scomodi, perciò dice: «Di sopra.» Arthur annuisce, si distacca da lui, Eames lo prende per mano e salgono rapidamente le scale fino a raggiungere la sua stanza. 

Si siede sul letto e si toglie la maglietta, poi Arthur riprende a baciarlo, spostandosi però verso la mandibola e poi sul collo, dove gli succhia la pelle proprio sopra il pomo d’Adamo e inizia ad accarezzargli il petto con le dita. Quasi subito però fa un piccolo balzo e allontana le mani dal suo corpo, mentre Eames sente dentro di sé un leggero bruciore. 

«Scusa. Le mie unghie non sono ancora del tutto ricresciute» dice, evitando il suo sguardo, un po’ a disagio.

“Non hai niente di cui scusarti” pensa lui, ma la frase gli sembra banale e anche se volesse dirla, sente un nodo alla gola che si stringe fino a impedirgli di parlare. Allora, con estrema delicatezza prende entrambi i polsi di Arthur nelle sue mani, li indirizza verso la propria bocca e posa un leggero bacio su ogni polpastrello. In risposta a quel gesto, tutto quell’imbarazzo viene sostituito da un sentimento di gioia che gli invade il petto. Solo in quel momento, testimone di quel cambiamento così repentino, Eames si rende conto che non sono le sue emozioni… il che può voler dire solo una cosa.

Deve avere un’espressione abbastanza sconvolta, perché Arthur fa un sorriso rassicurante, appoggia la mano destra sulla sua guancia, il pollice che accarezza il suo zigomo e dice: «Lo so, è il legame.»

_ Oh _ .

Non aveva idea che potesse essere così intenso.

Tornano a baciarsi e a esplorarsi. Eames riesce a sfilargli il maglione, mentre Arthur è impegnato a leccargli i numerosi tatuaggi che ha sul petto. Gli morde la pelle proprio sopra il marchio, ci passa la lingua sopra diverse volte e poi si sposta a succhiargli il capezzolo sinistro. Eames sussulta e sa che i suoi gemiti si stanno facendo più rumorosi: non è mai stato un tipo silenzioso a letto. 

Riesce ad allontanare un po’ Arthur da lui, giusto il tempo necessario per aprire la sua camicia e sfilargliela dalle spalle: la sua pelle chiara è priva di imperfezioni, tranne sotto la clavicola destra, dove c’è la cicatrice del colpo preso due mesi fa. Eames circonda il busto di Arthur con le sue braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena: le dita salgono lungo le sue vertebre prominenti e poi si fermano sotto le sue scapole. Lo avvicina a sé e gli bacia la cicatrice, piano, proprio come ha fatto prima con i suoi polpastrelli, ci passa sopra la lingua e di nuovo posa tanti piccoli baci. Sente la mano di Arthur infilarsi tra i suoi capelli corti e il suo respiro rapido sopra la propria testa. 

«Eames…»

Solleva il volto e la bocca di Arthur lo cerca, lo reclama, lo fa suo. Oh Dio, il pensiero si impossessa di lui, lo fa eccitare come mai gli è successo prima.

Arthur deve aver intercettato questo piccolo cambiamento d’umore, perché lo spinge con una mano facendolo stendere sul letto. Sente le sue dita accarezzargli l’addome e poi scendere ancora per cercare di aprirgli il bottone dei jeans. Eames lo aiuta e pochi secondi dopo avverte la mano calda di Arthur dentro le sue mutande che avvolge il suo membro. Fa un verso a metà tra un grido e un gemito, i suoi fianchi che senza volerlo balzano verso di Arthur, in cerca di maggiore contatto. 

«Eames, dimmi che cosa vuoi» gli sussurra Arthur nell’orecchio, con voce fioca, mentre inizia a masturbarlo.

«Te. Voglio te» è la sua risposta concitata. 

“Cristo, mi devo calmare” pensa, mentre cerca di recuperare il respiro. Ma Arthur sceglie proprio quel momento per stringere leggermente la presa intorno al suo glande e passare il pollice sopra l’orifizio uretrale. 

Oh Dio, Eames giura che quest’uomo vuole ucciderlo! E lui sarebbe più che disposto a morire così: Arthur sopra di lui che gli dona tutto il piacere di cui ha bisogno. 

«Dimmi come mi vuoi» lo incalza. 

E davvero, Eames in passato ha avuto ogni sorta di esperienza, non è mai stato pudico, gli è sempre piaciuto sperimentare e poter vivere la propria sessualità senza limiti. Eppure, nonostante le numerose persone con cui sia stato a letto, nessuno gli ha mai fatto prima questo effetto. Nessuno è capace di eccitarlo come Arthur.

Cerca di controllare il proprio respiro e quando si sente abbastanza padrone di sé, lo guarda negli occhi e dice: «Prendimi.»

Vuole che Arthur lo veda interamente per quello che è, vuole essere certo che la loro prima volta – e spera con tutto sé stesso che sia la prima di molte – sia sesso, piacere e questo intreccio di sentimenti che li unisce. Vuole sentire Arthur dentro di sé e vuole sentirlo ora, stasera, domani e se possibile anche dopodomani. Vuole abbandonarsi al piacere come poche volte è stato in grado di fare nella sua vita e c’è una strana consapevolezza dentro di sé che lo rende certo del fatto che può riuscirci insieme ad Arthur. 

«Okay.» 

Arthur deglutisce, prima di ripetere di nuovo: «Okay.»

«Deve esserci del lubrificante da qualche parte, non mi ricordo bene dove, forse in bagno…» 

Poi aggiunge, sincero e senza vergogna: «È passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta.» 

Arthur non si scompone, gli sorride, chiedendogli: «Dove devo cercare?»

«Dentro il secondo cassetto. Ci devono essere anche dei preservativi.» Poi ci ripensa e scherza: «Speriamo non siano scaduti! Non che io sappia se i preservativi abbiano una data di scadenza!» 

Arthur ride, gettando indietro la testa e mentre si solleva dal letto, risponde con aria saccente: «Sì che ce l’hanno!»

Passano un paio di minuti in cui Eames si toglie i jeans e i boxer, solleva il piumone e il lenzuolo dal letto e lo lascia ai suoi piedi, per poi sedersi di nuovo, mentre sente Arthur in bagno frugare nei cassetti. 

Poco dopo, Arthur torna trionfante nella stanza, in mano una bottiglietta mezza piena di lubrificante e un paio di confezioni di preservativi. Li appoggia sul letto, accanto a Eames e si posiziona di fronte a lui, tra le sue ginocchia. 

«Sei sicuro?» gli domanda, guardandolo negli occhi e con la fronte appoggiata alla sua.

Non ha bisogno di pensare alla risposta. 

«Sì.»

Si baciano mentre Eames gli abbassa i pantaloni, per poi scoprire una cosa meravigliosa: Arthur non indossa le mutande. 

Deve aver osservato, stupito, la sua pelle nuda un attimo di troppo, perché sente un’ondata di imbarazzo da parte di Arthur fare capolino dentro di sé e la sua voce che si affretta a spiegare: «Non indosso quasi mai la biancheria intima. Mi irrita la pelle e più di una volta il cotone o la lycra mi hanno provocato arrossamenti all’inguine. Sto più comodo così.» 

«Arthur, _darling_ , se pensi che la cosa possa disturbarmi non hai idea di quanto ti stia sbagliando. Anzi, a dire la verità la trovo piuttosto erotica.» E rimarca il concetto afferrandogli le natiche con le mani e spingendolo verso di sé. 

Arthur sorride, lo bacia ancora, con la punta della sua lingua che gli solletica il palato superiore, poi si allontana un po’ per togliersi le scarpe, i calzini e i pantaloni. Non appena è nudo, Eames lo tira verso di sé e cadono insieme al centro del letto, dove sente la sua pelle nuda a contatto con quella di Arthur: petto contro petto, i fianchi stretti di Arthur che spingono contro i suoi, le loro erezioni che si sfiorano. 

Eames prova una certa urgenza dentro di sé, il desiderio che ricomincia a farsi pressante, apre le gambe e le solleva, dicendo: «Aprimi.»

Arthur recupera il lubrificante, poi però si ferma un attimo, con un’espressione perplessa, mentre guarda le sue dita strette intorno alla boccetta. Ed Eames capisce il motivo: Arthur non può usare le proprie dita. Sta per proporgli di farlo da solo, quando Arthur decide di gettare il lubrificante sul letto e chiedergli: «Ti fidi di me?»

Eames lo guarda, incerto sulla piega che stanno prendendo gli eventi, ma la sua voce è ferma e sicura, quando risponde: «Certo che mi fido di te.»

«Okay, girati.» Eames si volta mentre lui lo istruisce: «Piega le ginocchia sotto di te. Ecco così.»

Arthur bacia le sue spalle, l’ampio tatuaggio che scende fino alla sua scapola sinistra, scorre in basso lungo la colonna vertebrale e continua fino allo spazio che separa i suoi glutei. Giunto alla sua apertura inizia leccandone prima il bordo, facendo ben attenzione a bagnarlo con la sua saliva, poi posa piccoli e umidi baci, mentre allontana le sue natiche per avere maggiore accesso. Eames sente la sua lingua premere piatta contro il suo sfintere e poco dopo la punta circondarne il confine per poi spingersi piano attraverso. 

Sì! _Gli piace, gli piace,_ _gli piace_. 

È in questo esatto momento che il suo cervello lo informa di quanto sia grato di avere un intestino regolare e di lavarsi sempre con la massima accuratezza _laggiù_ , perché altrimenti Arthur non avrebbe potuto improvvisare questo tipo di attività e lui si sarebbe perso questo tipo di piacere. Umido e caldo, così rovente da irradiarsi in ogni singola terminazione nervosa. Lo fa sentire lascivo, gli fa spingere la fronte contro il cuscino, distendere le braccia e stringere le lenzuola nei suoi pugni.

I suoni che emette sono indistinguibili tra mugugni, grugniti e gemiti, ma non gli interessa e a costo di sembrare osceno, prova a spingersi all’indietro verso di Arthur, perché vuole di più e _ancora, sì, per favore_. 

Arthur lo accontenta, la sua lingua è più audace ora, mentre entra ed esce dentro di lui per poi prendersi attimi interi a leccare il confine tra la cute e la mucosa. 

Eames potrebbe impazzire, sente il suo sfintere contrarsi e subito dopo rilassarsi, si concentra sul respiro per favorire l’accesso alla lingua di Arthur e quando è abbastanza morbido e arrendevole, la mano destra di Arthur cerca la sua, afferra il suo dito indice e lo accompagna delicatamente verso il suo ano. Poco dopo sente il proprio dito penetrarlo insieme alla lingua di Arthur e grazie alla presenza della saliva riesce a inserire poco a poco l’intera lunghezza del dito. 

La mano di Arthur muove la sua per spingere il dito dentro e fuori – quattro, cinque volte – e nel frattempo quella lingua non lo abbandona mai, muovendosi senza esitazione. 

È l’attività più sensuale a cui abbia mai assistito, sente il suo glande gonfio spingere contro il lenzuolo e le prime gocce di liquido pre-seminale. Impaziente si ritrova a dire, con il respiro pesante: «Arthur, ancora, un altro dito…»

Avverte il proprio dito e la lingua di Arthur abbandonarlo e dalla sua gola esce – senza controllo – un verso di protesta, ma Arthur lo ripaga prendendo dentro la sua bocca sia il dito indice che il dito medio di Eames. Li succhia, poi guida le sue dita bagnate verso la sua apertura: Eames fa un respiro profondo, allarga ancora di più le ginocchia e le accoglie dentro di sé. 

Arthur ruota il palmo della mano di Eames, mentre lui allarga piano le dita, le allontana tra di loro diverse volte, per poi sentire la lingua di Arthur tornare a inumidirlo e dargli piacere, infilandosi tra le sue falangi. Poco dopo, Eames aggiunge spontaneamente un terzo dito, mentre Arthur continua a bagnarlo con quella sua benedetta lingua; solo quando si ritrova a muovere le dita senza resistenza e ad andare incontro con il suo intero corpo all’intrusione, Arthur si allontana, pone un bacio sopra il suo osso sacro e lentamente gli fa arretrare la mano. 

Sente i rumori rapidi ed efficienti di Arthur mentre apre l’involucro del preservativo, se lo infila e si lubrifica. Poi il suo glande gonfio spinge dentro di lui, mentre la sua mano destra gli avvolge il fianco. Arthur lo penetra con una singola spinta che avanza lenta e ferma finché tutta la sua lunghezza è contenuta dentro di Eames e lui può sentire la durezza delle sue anche contro le proprie natiche. Si rilassa, ama questo momento in cui deve concentrarsi per adattare il proprio corpo a un’intrusione estranea e al tempo stesso perfetta. Arthur ruota un poco i fianchi, ondulando, prima di iniziare a muoversi ed Eames non può fare a meno di mugolare. 

Arthur lo reclama piano, con spinte lente e profonde, che accentuano il suo piacere, rendendolo consapevole che ogni volta che Arthur affonda dentro di sé, la sua mucosa cerca di risucchiarlo e che il membro di Arthur fa dei rumori umidi e osceni a contatto con il suo ano fradicio di saliva e di lubrificante.

Lo sente avvicinarsi con il petto contro la propria schiena, finché i loro visi sono vicini, facendo finire il suo sesso ancora più in profondità e stimolando la prostata di Eames con ogni singolo affondo. In quell’esatto momento decide che sì, gli piace questa posizione: può avvertire Arthur dentro e intorno e dietro e sopra di sé. Sente il suo cuore battere forte e rapido contro il proprio dorso, la sua bocca che gli succhia un lembo di pelle della spalla, il suo respiro caldo e umido.

Dopo una decina di spinte, Eames sente montare dentro di sé l’orgasmo: il piacere è così intenso che sa già di non poterlo rallentare e non c’è possibilità di trattenere i suoi gemiti che si stanno trasformando sempre più in grida. 

«Lasciati andare, _baby_ , fammi vedere il tuo piacere» gli sussurra Arthur nell’orecchio. 

La sua voce è disfatta, il suo respiro è affannato, mentre continua a muoversi, ora un po’ più rapido, e c’è qualcosa di talmente sensuale nelle cose che Arthur dice durante il sesso che lo porta direttamente all’apice. Eames porta una mano intorno al proprio membro, si accarezza un paio di volte e viene. Si perde in quella sensazione meravigliosa: una spirale di estasi e completezza che parte dalla sua prostata e si diffonde in tutto il suo corpo, mentre il suo sfintere si contrae per poi rilassarsi intorno ad Arthur. 

Arthur esce da lui ed Eames fa un gemito di protesta: lo lascerebbe lì per sempre, a completarlo e a renderlo felice. Attende che Eames riprendi fiato e si sia calmato, lo fa voltare, finché non è disteso languido e supino sul letto. 

Arthur è ancora duro e il suo membro gonfio deve essere quasi doloroso. Eames gli sorride, allarga le gambe, ne piega una dietro la schiena di Arthur e lo attira sé. È un po’ indolenzito e dopo l’orgasmo è così sensibile che è quasi fastidioso, eppure non gli interessa: afferra la base del sesso di Arthur, lo guida dentro di sé e muove il bacino per andargli incontro. 

Le spinte ora sono rapide e intense e a dispetto dei suoi timori, Eames si ritrova a godere ancora. È come se ogni sua fibra nervosa si accenda al tocco di Arthur e l’orgasmo di poco fa si prolunghi in una lunga e infinita strada verso il nirvana. Distende il collo, gettando la testa all’indietro, le sue mani avvolgono la schiena di Arthur e lo attirano verso di sé, premendo forte sulla sua pelle; sa che forse gli lascerà dei segni, ma non può evitarlo, non si è mai sentito così bene in vita sua. 

Arthur appoggia le sue labbra aperte sulla pelle tenera del suo collo, per poi spostarsi ancora sul pomo d’Adamo: Arthur deve amare quella parte del suo corpo. I suoi movimenti si fanno sempre più rapidi, finché lo sente pompare dentro di sé ed emettere un verso gutturale, mentre trema tra le sue braccia. 

Ora che Eames è un po’ più lucido di prima, si rende conto che il legame permette loro di condividere anche il piacere ed è per questo motivo che ha potuto continuare ad accoglierlo senza provare fastidio. 

Arthur continua a muoversi più lento ora, prolungando al massimo il suo piacere. Poi si appoggia con tutto il peso sopra di Eames, compiendo leggeri movimenti rotatori con i fianchi.

«Lo so che ti peso. Dammi un secondo, appena riacquisisco un minimo di sensibilità mi sposto.»

Eames replica ridendo: «Mm… Puoi restare quanto vuoi. Non mi posso lamentare.»

Passano qualche minuto così, finché Arthur non ha riacquisito un respiro normale, poi si solleva, si toglie il preservativo, si alza piano dal letto e si dirige in bagno. Poco dopo torna con un panno in microfibra umido, sale di nuovo sul materasso, sopra di lui, per ripulirlo accuratamente. Quando è soddisfatto del risultato, getta il panno a terra e si stende contro il suo fianco. 

Eames lo avvolge tra le braccia: il naso di Arthur premuto contro l’incavo del proprio collo e le sue labbra premute contro la sua clavicola. Poco dopo Arthur appoggia la mano destra sopra il _marchio_ di Eames: è un gesto così intimo e tenero che gli riempie il petto di una sensazione di serenità e affetto. 

Si addormentano così, stretti l’uno all’altro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo fare una precisazione in merito al legame tra due anime gemelle, perché forse non è molto chiaro: il legame si crea quando due anime gemelle si parlano per la prima volta. Poi, resta sopito, tanto che all'inizio le persone non si accorgono di averlo e nel tempo può diventare più forte o più debole. Ci sono vari modi con cui può crescere e il contatto fisico nella fase iniziale della relazione è il modo più rapido, poi se le persone in questione si innamorano, la condivisione delle emozioni aumenta sempre di più, finché si arriva ad avere un legame stabile, che funziona anche in assenza di contatto fisico, perfino a distanza.


	9. Arthur

Trascorrono le settimane successive a fare l’amore, a parlare e a esplorare il legame. 

A volte escono per le vie di Londra e Arthur ama osservare Eames nel suo ambiente, mentre gli mostra tutte le caratteristiche della città come solo un londinese può fare. Eames lo porta a mangiare nei suoi ristoranti preferiti, quasi sempre multietnici, lo costringe ad accompagnarlo al mercato la mattina presto, gli fa visitare i quartieri più belli della capitale. Passano una giornata intera al British Museum e quando scopre che anche Arthur ama l’arte, Eames ha l’espressione di un bambino di fronte a un negozio di caramelle. 

Altre volte trascorrono serate tranquille in casa: una cena improvvisata da Eames – perché Arthur è assolutamente terribile in cucina – oppure con del cibo da asporto, quando sono troppo pigri per mettersi ai fornelli. Guardano un programma alla televisione o un film, discutendo per ore sulla validità di una trama rispetto a un’altra. 

Arthur vive in questa bolla di felicità, ignorando tutto ciò che non sia Eames, impegnato a vivere la sua relazione, dimenticandosi di chiamare i suoi familiari. Le uniche volte che sente sua madre per telefono è perché lei, esasperata e preoccupata, lo chiama, rimproverandolo: «Arthur, lo so che sei sempre stato una persona del tutto indipendente, però potresti farti sentire più spesso, anche solo per dirci che sei vivo!» Lui si scusa e si sente un po' in colpa, ma la verità è che è sempre stato così: odia i contatti telefonici, le conversazioni impersonali, dove non è possibile vedere l’altra persona, guardarla negli occhi e analizzare le sue espressioni. 

Sua sorella non gli telefona spesso, ma gli manda messaggi divertenti, foto dell’ecografia della bambina, aneddoti su Dom, _link_ ad articoli scientifici e blog. Hanno sempre avuto questa strana relazione, per cui possono anche non sentirsi per mesi, ma tra di loro non cambia mai veramente niente.

Non parla di Eames né con i suoi, né con Mal: è ancora troppo presto e non vuole rischiare di fare il passo più lungo della gamba. 

***

È febbraio, sono accoccolati sul divano, Arthur sta leggendo un libro, mentre Eames guarda la televisione, quando lui gli comunica che a marzo dovrà partire per un lavoro che durerà un paio di settimane. 

«Oh» è la sua risposta eloquente. 

Non se l’aspettava, in questi mesi passati ha lavorato soprattutto come analista per Anthony e ogni tanto ha gestito anche altri affari: una negoziazione di un rapimento, due ricerche di persone scomparse commissionate da due diversi magnati russi, una consulenza esterna per l’F.B.I. L’idea di riprendere la sua attività nel _dreamsharing_ non lo attrae ancora: Arthur ha lavorato in passato sempre insieme a Dom e a Mal e la gravidanza di lei ora tiene fermi entrambi. 

Certo, potrebbe trovare dei lavori con altri estrattori, proprio come fa Eames, ma la verità è che le sue dita con le unghie sottili che ricoprono la cute solo per metà mettono a disagio gli estranei – Arthur se ne è accorto. Per non parlare del fatto che lui ancora si sveglia di notte – sebbene sempre più di rado – con la schiena madida di sudore e gli incubi della tortura subita dietro agli occhi. Quando succede, accende la lampada sul comodino, compie dieci respiri profondi contando a ritroso e poco a poco sente il ricordo del panico e del dolore sparire, mentre si fa spazio una sensazione di conforto attraverso il legame. Si volta verso di Eames e lo trova vigile, concentrato sulle emozioni da proiettare. È proprio in questi momenti in cui non può fare a meno di provare una profonda gratitudine, così si riposiziona lungo il suo fianco, con la testa incastonata nell’incavo del suo collo e cullato dal suo respiro regolare si riaddormenta. 

Ora, è indeciso su cosa dire. 

Non sa se esiste un modo corretto per chiedere alla propria anima gemella: «Devo togliere le mie cose da casa tua?» Perché in questo tempo hanno imparato a vivere insieme senza neanche accorgersene e Arthur ha finito per occupare tutti gli spazi disponibili della casa di Eames. Ha il suo laptop nel piccolo studio al secondo piano dove lavora di solito, i vestiti nella cabina armadio insieme a quelli di Eames, i libri che ha comprato recentemente sparsi nel soggiorno, il latte delattosato che beve solo lui nel frigo in cucina, lo spazzolino e gli accessori per la barba nel bagno privato di Eames e persino una Glock nascosta in ogni piano della casa, perché se dovessero avere guai Arthur vuole essere sicuro di poter proteggere entrambi. 

Deve essere rimasto per troppo tempo in silenzio, perso nella sua testa e nel senso di incertezza che di sicuro sta intercettando anche Eames, perché lui lo guarda con un’espressione tenera e leggermente divertita, prima di affermare: « _Darling_ , non ho detto di dover andare via per sempre. Ho detto che devo allontanarmi un paio di settimane. Se ti va e non hai altri impegni, puoi restare qui.»

Si prende alcuni minuti per pensarci e risponde, sorridendo: «Okay.»

Poco dopo aggiunge: «Mi piace Londra. Potrei abituarmici. Ci ho già vissuto in passato, a dire la verità, ma ero troppo piccolo per ricordarmelo.» 

«Davvero?» 

«Sì, ci siamo trasferiti qui quando avevo tre anni e siamo rimasti per un po’ di tempo. Mio padre si è occupato della progettazione di alcuni edifici della City, ma non appena la costruzione è stata ultimata siamo tornati a New York. Papà non ama Londra. “Troppi brutti ricordi dell’infanzia” dice sempre.»

Eames lo guarda perplesso per un paio di secondi, prima di chiedere: «Mi stai dicendo che tuo padre è inglese?»

Arthur fa spallucce, mentre replica: «Sì, beh, se è per questo mia madre è francese… pensa un po’, nasco dall’unione dei due paesi che sono stati maggiormente rivali nella storia!»

«E io che pensavo che fossi americano fino al midollo!»

Arthur ride esclamando: «Come diavolo hai potuto pensare una cosa del genere su di me? Cristo… ma hai visto come mi vesto? Ti pare che un americano medio possa sapere la differenza tra un colletto alla coreana e uno alla francese?» 

Eames lo ripaga con una grossa risata. Poi, quando è calmo, si avvicina, per baciarlo. Arthur si accomoda meglio sul divano, gli fa spazio tra le sue gambe, si rilassa, perdendosi nel sapore e nel profumo di lui. 

***

Le due settimane senza di Eames si rivelano una vera tortura: gli manca Eames come nessuno gli è mai mancato nella vita, neanche la sua famiglia, a cui è molto legato. Cerca di impegnare le giornate lavorando, facendo passeggiate in città e leggendo. 

Si sentono al telefono la sera, parlano di tutto e anche dell’estrazione a cui Eames sta partecipando a Zurigo. Anche se Arthur odia conversare al telefono, in questo caso è aiutato dalla presenza del legame, che si sta rafforzando permettendogli di avvertire Eames anche a distanza di chilometri. A volte le loro conversazioni virano verso il sesso e nonostante qualche risultato disastroso, quasi sempre riescono ad accompagnarsi a vicenda all’orgasmo. Dopo, languidi e stanchi sussurrano i loro saluti e interrompono la comunicazione. Arthur ha imparato presto ad addormentarsi avvolto nelle lenzuola che profumano meravigliosamente di Eames e con il telefono vicino alla guancia per sentire la sua voce. 

Questo periodo di solitudine forzata gli dà modo di pensare anche al futuro rendendosi conto che non potranno prendersi il rischio di manifestare la propria relazione nel mondo del _dreamsharing_. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso: Arthur ha vissuto sulla propria pelle quello che alcuni criminali sono disposti a fare per cercare di catturare tutti gli altri componenti del team, non osa immaginare cosa potrebbe succedergli se qualcuno volesse mettere mano su Eames, uno dei migliori falsari del giro. 

D’altra parte sa che anche lui può crearsi dei nemici: nel _dreamsharing_ non c’è nessun _point man_ come Arthur, nessuno può fare quello di cui lui è capace, semplicemente perché nessuno è stato addestrato come lui: gestire la sicurezza dentro e fuori dal sogno per tutti i componenti del team, venire a conoscenza di ogni dettaglio su ogni singola persona grazie alle sue doti di ricerca e analisi, parlare cinque lingue senza troppo sforzo, mischiare stili di tre diversi tipi di arti marziali, saper usare pressoché ogni tipo di arma da fuoco o da taglio. Se qualcuno volesse ricattare Arthur, non ci sarebbe modo migliore che usare Eames. 

Ne parla con lui pochi giorni prima dell’estrazione, al telefono, e anche Eames è d’accordo, perché nonostante la sua apparenza gioviale e ironica Eames è una persona prudente e non è per niente stupido. Lo sente sospirare e una sensazione di tristezza si fa strada dentro il suo petto, perché dopotutto Eames odia dover fingere nella vita reale.

« _Baby_ , ascoltami: è solo apparenza e tu lo sai meglio di tutti. Non è reale.» Si concentra per infondergli un po’ di rassicurazione, prima di continuare: «Non dico che sarà facile, perché non lo sarà. È già difficile starti lontano per qualche settimana, figuriamoci per lavori più lunghi o se dovremmo fingere di essere solo due colleghi nell’eventualità di un lavoro insieme. Però ne vale la pena… penso che _insieme_ possiamo farcela. Che ne dici?»

Sente il suo respiro leggero di diventare più calmo e quella sensazione spiacevole arretrare. 

«Penso che potrei fare qualsiasi cosa con te, Arthur Miles.»

***

Quando Eames torna, trascorrono minuti interi a baciarsi e a esplorarsi di nuovo sul divano, poi si spogliano lentamente e si spingono l’uno contro l’altro, le loro erezioni a contatto, finché l’orgasmo li coglie, intenso e improvviso, insieme. 

Arthur si alza, prende della carta Scottex dalla cucina e pulisce il disastro che hanno combinato. Getta i fogli di carta nel caminetto acceso e si riaccomoda sopra a Eames, prima di coprire entrambi con la morbida coperta di lana che tengono nella cesta accanto al divano. 

A volte pensa che non potrà essere sempre così facile, che questa bolla di felicità si romperà prima o poi, portandosi dietro un pezzo di sé. Eppure sa riconoscere questa paura come legittima e al tempo stesso infondata: è la prima volta che si sente completamente a suo agio con qualcuno, che non sente il bisogno di difendersi o di nascondersi dietro a muri che ha impiegato anni a costruire intorno a sé. 

Il fatto è che Eames ha questa capacità di non farlo mai sentire giudicato, quando i suoi difetti o gli aspetti di sé stesso che lo mettono in imbarazzo vengono esposti ed è forse questo che gli permette di sentirsi così _bene_ in sua presenza. 

È un sentimento nuovo e sì, fa paura l’idea di poterlo perdere in futuro, ma d’altra parte Arthur sa che la paura può solo bloccarti fino a impedirti di vivere ed essere te stesso e non ha intenzione di rovinare il suo rapporto con Eames per questo.

***

A fine maggio, quando le sue unghie sono del tutto ricresciute, si sente abbastanza pronto per affrontare l’idea di sognare di nuovo. Una sera, mentre Eames è impegnato a lavorare sullo schizzo di una donna che legge un libro, eseguito al parco il giorno precedente, telefona a suo padre. 

Arthur non lo contatta quasi mai: suo padre non è mai stata una persona eloquente e hanno sempre avuto un rapporto di poche parole, in parte perché sono entrambi persone molto pragmatiche e in parte perché non hanno mai avuto particolari interessi in comune che gli hanno permesso di legare. Arthur ha sempre avuto una connessione speciale con sua madre, ma ciò non significa che non voglia bene a suo padre o che non gli parli. Suo padre conosce bene il tipo di lavoro che Arthur e Mal fanno: data la sua importanza nel panorama dell’architettura internazionale è stato uno dei primi architetti a conoscere l’ambiente del _dreamsharing_ e dopo aver scoperto la partecipazione di Arthur nel progetto, gli ha personalmente insegnato a navigare le menti delle persone, per poi trasferire le proprie conoscenze anche a Mal e a Dom. L’unico limite che si è sempre imposto è stato quello di partecipare a operazioni illegali. 

Compone il numero e suo padre risponde al terzo squillo. 

«Ciao papà.»

«Ciao Arthur. È bello sentirti. Va tutto bene?»

«Sì, tutto bene!» replica lui, immaginando il sorriso ebete che deve avere mentre lo dice, perché è la prima volta che la frase rispecchia completamente la realtà.

«Ti devo chiedere una cosa» aggiunge, facendosi più serio.

«Dimmi pure.»

«Nell’appartamento di Parigi, nella mia stanza, c’è un piccolo caveau dietro la testata del letto. Per aprirlo devi inserire questo codice: 521973. Dentro c’è una valigetta. Puoi spedirmela a Londra?»

Suo padre resta in silenzio per un attimo, poi fa un sospiro rassegnato e dice: «Immagino che tu sia pronto per tornare a lavoro.»

«Non lo so, in realtà. Vorrei prima esserne sicuro. Per questo mi serve la PASIV» gli spiega con sincerità.

«Va bene. So che sei sempre prudente e responsabile, lo sei sempre stato, ma stai comunque attento.»

«D’accordo.» 

Gli comunica i dati della casella postale che ha affittato sotto un’identità fittizia, si salutano e riaggancia.

Pochi giorni dopo, ricevuta la PASIV, la sistema in soggiorno, dove lui ed Eames si posizionano. È strano sognare di nuovo insieme a lui: questa volta possono farlo liberamente, senza i vincoli dell’addestramento o quelli di una estrazione. Passano del tempo a esplorare l’uno la mente dell’altro e nonostante il subconscio di Arthur sia militarizzato, accetta la presenza di Eames senza resistenza, anche quando si spinge in stanze e luoghi dove nessun altro potrebbe neanche _pensare_ di poter accedere: posti dove è contenuta l’essenza stessa di Arthur. 

La mente di Eames è un brillante caos di stanze disordinate, luoghi dalle strutture architettoniche improbabili, proiezioni umane eccentriche e rumorose. Arthur cammina affascinato per le strade di quella che sembra una Londra futuristica e allo stesso tempo barocca, senza disturbare le proiezioni, finché raggiunge una villetta maestosa in stile vittoriano che stona con il resto degli edifici presenti nel quartiere. Si avvicina incuriosito, spinge la porta e la trova aperta: si addentra lungo il corridoio, finché arriva in salotto. 

C’è una giovane donna che riposa su una poltrona, un’asta per la flebo accanto a lei e un foulard di un blu acceso avvolto intorno alla testa. Ha gli zigomi alti e le labbra carnose, colorate da un leggero rossetto di colore rosa, è magra e pallida in volto. Arthur sa che ha il cancro e che la sua vita è giunta quasi alla fine. Dal soggiorno si intravede la sala da pranzo, dove un bambino è seduto in maniera scomposta su una sedia. Non sembra aver avvertito la sua presenza, ha un’espressione concentrata e disegna con mano sicura su un foglio. 

Arthur si allontana senza fare rumore, sta per uscire dalla casa, quando sente dei passi pesanti provenire dal piano di sopra. Sale le scale per poi ritrovarsi di fronte a un uomo alto, ben vestito e palesemente infuriato. L’uomo spalanca la porta della stanza alla sua destra, senza bussare, gridando: «È la terza volta in un mese che il preside mi manda a chiamare. Inizio a stufarmi di questa situazione!» 

Di fronte a lui un ragazzino è seduto sul letto, la testa china e il labbro spaccato, un fazzoletto insanguinato tra le mani ossute. È lo stesso bambino che era al piano di sotto poco fa, solo un po’ più grande. 

«Guarda come diavolo sei conciato! Ti sembra il modo?» 

L’uomo fa per proseguire, ma il ragazzo lo interrompe dicendo a voce bassa, senza alzare la testa: «Non è stata colpa mia.» 

«Ah, davvero? Strano… il preside ha detto l’esatto contrario! Quindi adesso sei anche un bugiardo!»

Lui solleva la testa e guarda l’adulto negli occhi, con aria di sfida, dicendo: «Mentiva. Non ho fatto niente!»

La sua spavalderia sparisce all'istante quando l’uomo stringe gli occhi, minacciandolo: «Come diavolo osi? Te la do io una lezione!» 

Il ragazzo reclina il capo e alza le braccia per coprirsi, non appena scorge il braccio del padre sollevarsi in aria per un colpo che però non arriverà mai. Arthur si è mosso ancora prima di rendersene conto: la sua mano destra stringe con forza il braccio dell’uomo, che lo osserva stupefatto. Sente il cuore battere forte e rapido nel petto per una manciata di secondi, la rabbia che gli indurisce i lineamenti, il silenzio intorno a sé, finché sbatte le palpebre e si ritrova all'improvviso fuori dalla casa, sulla strada principale. 

Si concede un attimo di tempo per calmarsi, per poi tornare a camminare nel caos della città. Poco più avanti, c’è un parco: si siede su una panchina, estrae il proprio totem dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo controlla. Il numero che esce nella realtà è sempre il tre, mentre nel sogno è incostante. Si tranquillizza e resta per un po’ a godere dell’aria fresca che gli accarezza la pelle. 

Poco dopo, una donna si avvicina: alta, magra, con il punto vita stretto. Ha i capelli castani, ricci, che le ricadono folti sulle spalle, indossa dei pantaloni a palazzo neri e un top color crema. È una delle donne più belle che abbia mai visto. Si siede accanto a lui e dichiara, con una voce graffiante e sensuale: «Lascia che te lo dica, _darling_ , non hai un bell’aspetto.»

Arthur la guarda, ha gli occhi di colore verde-blu, quella sfumatura che conosce fin troppo bene e che gli ricorda l’acqua limpida della Costa Azzurra. Le dice: «Lo sai che non ce n’è bisogno. Per quanto tu sia bellissimo anche così, mi piaci molto di più nella versione originale.» 

Lei sbuffa, prima di esclamare, nella voce di Eames: «Mi togli sempre tutto il divertimento!» In pochi secondi, eccolo che ricompare vicino a lui. 

«Sul serio, stai bene? Ho sentito un po’ di tristezza prima e poi ti sei infuriato.» 

Arthur stringe la sua mano e rivolge lo sguardo in lontananza, mentre riflette sulla domanda. Alla fine, quando torna a guardarlo, replica: «Sto bene ora.» 

Eames lo studia per un attimo e quello che trova sul suo viso deve soddisfarlo abbastanza, perché alla fine della sua ispezione annuisce. 

***

Qualche settimana dopo, Eames gli comunica che un’estrattrice con cui ha già lavorato in passato ha bisogno di un _point man_ per un’estrazione. Ines è una giovane donna di origine chilena, di poche parole e molto professionale. L’architetto è un uomo iraniano di mezza età, educato e riservato.Il lavoro di ricerca non è difficile, devono estrarre un pacchetto di informazioni dal CEO di un’azienda di informatica che ha sviluppato un algoritmo senza volerlo vendere. Completano l’estrazione a San Francisco, a casa dell’uomo, senza incontrare ostacoli. 

Il giorno dopo Arthur prende un volo per Los Angeles, dove riabbraccia sua sorella. Trascorre alcuni giorni nella casa che Mal ha scelto di acquistare quando lei e Dom si sono sposati, l’anno precedente. La pancia di sua sorella è enorme, la data del parto si avvicina sempre più e la bambina è sana: Arthur non potrebbe essere più felice per lei. Anche se non è mai stato appassionato di bambini, prova una certa trepidazione all’idea di diventare zio e di avere una piccola creatura tra le braccia. 

Mal gli regala due libri da leggere durante il volo di ritorno per Londra e quando si salutano si accordano per vedersi ad agosto nella casa di Nizza, dopo la nascita della piccola. 

All’aeroporto ritira il proprio bagaglio, avviandosi verso l’uscita. Eames non si accorge subito della sua presenza, è appoggiato contro una colonna e osserva con sguardo curioso i passanti. Arthur si avvicina e quando è a pochi passi da lui gli chiede: «Vedi qualcosa di interessante?»

Lui si volta sorridendo, ha i capelli più corti rispetto all’ultima volta in cui si sono visti e questo taglio gli mette un po’ troppo in evidenza le orecchie sporgenti, anche se ad Arthur non dispiace veramente. 

«Ora sì!» 

Arthur fa una mezza risata e lo tira verso di sé con la mano libera, finché le loro labbra si toccano e possono di nuovo assaporarsi. Si scambiano un bacio morbido, abbastanza casto, perché sono in pubblico e avranno tutto il tempo a disposizione per approfondirlo, non appena arriveranno a casa. È un bacio di bentornato: una conferma e al tempo stesso una promessa. 

Più tardi, stanchi e appagati, stretti l’uno all’altro in un groviglio di gambe e braccia e lenzuola nel loro letto, Arthur sussurra: «Hai impegni nelle prossime settimane?»

«A parte questo?» ammicca lui, spingendo il bacino contro il suo per rendere più chiaro il concetto. 

Arthur alza gli occhi al cielo e replica secco: «Sì, a parte questo.» 

«Beh, allora no. Perché… hai intenzione di uscire da questo letto?» A quanto pare, Eames è diventato del tutto immune alla sua capacità di ridimensionare le persone con la freddezza che lo contraddistingue. 

Finge di pensarci su, come se non abbia già rimuginato abbastanza nella sua testa sull’argomento. «In effetti sì… Sei mai stato in Costa Azzurra?»

«No. Vuoi andarci?»

Ora o mai più: non ci sarà un’occasione migliore per chiederglielo. 

Fa un respiro profondo e si butta, dicendo: «In realtà la mia famiglia ha una casa a Nizza. È il posto dove mia madre è cresciuta e ogni anno, nonostante gli impegni personali, ci ritroviamo sempre lì, due volte l’anno: per le feste natalizie e durante le vacanze estive.» 

Lascia a Eames il tempo di leggere tra le righe del suo discorso: è giugno, Arthur gli ha chiesto se ha impegni nelle prossime settimane e gli ha detto che la sua famiglia in estate si riunisce a Nizza. Non ci vuole un genio per fare due più due. 

Avverte nel petto un’improvvisa sensazione di ansia, mista a curiosità ed eccitazione, ma in sottofondo c’è sempre quell’affetto smisurato che colora ogni emozione di Eames nei suoi confronti. 

«Arthur, _darling_ , mi stai chiedendo di incontrare la tua famiglia?» gli domanda, con la voce vibrante. Se c’è una cosa che ama più di ogni altra di lui, è il modo con cui manifesta apertamente ogni sua emozione. Eames non si nasconde mai davanti ad Arthur, si mette a nudo senza vergogna e lui sarà sempre grato per questo regalo che gli concede ogni giorno.

Si solleva, appoggiandosi al gomito, per guardarlo meglio negli occhi e risponde: «Tecnicamente ti sto chiedendo se vuoi conoscere i miei genitori, dato che hai già incontrato mia sorella!»

Eames sorride, si avvicina e prima di fiondarsi sulle sue labbra dice: «Sì, mi piacerebbe molto conoscere i tuoi genitori.»


	10. Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui! Con un po' di ritardo, ma ce l'ho fatta, alla fine. Questo capitolo è stato un po' una tortura da revisionare, perché c'erano parti che non mi convincevano e ho dovuto rimaneggiarlo. Buona lettura!

«Ti ho comprato una cosa, mentre ero a San Francisco. L’avevo lasciata in valigia e mi ero quasi dimenticato di dartela» dice Arthur, porgendogli un pacchetto, confezionato con una carta verde smeraldo. 

Eames lo prende tra le mani e si siede sul divano per scartarlo. 

«L’ho vista in un negozio mentre camminavo per strada e mi ha fatto pensare a te.»

L’ultimo regalo che ha ricevuto era un maglione di lana blu, soffice e caldo che sua nonna aveva comprato per il suo compleanno, l’anno prima della sua morte. È strano ricevere un dono senza che ci sia un’occasione dietro, lo rende estremamente consapevole di essere una persona importante per Arthur. 

Finisce di togliere la carta della confezione e si ritrova tra le mani una scatola trasparente con la scritta POLAROID: Arthur gli ha comprato una macchina fotografica istantanea! 

Sorride e si affretta ad aprire la confezione, estraendo la fotocamera con delicatezza. Da ragazzo aveva sempre desiderato averne una, ma non aveva mai osato chiederla né a suo padre, che non avrebbe capito il suo desiderio di imprimere le immagini su pellicola, né a sua nonna, a causa del costo elevato. Lei aveva già fatto abbastanza per lui e non c’era bisogno di esigere qualcosa in più.

Solleva la testa, guardando Arthur negli occhi.

«Ti piace?»

«Sì, grazie!»

Eames afferra il polso di Arthur per attirarlo a sé, fino a farlo inserire tra le sue gambe. Lui si china leggermente, il suo naso che accarezza quello di Eames, lascia piccoli e casti baci sulle sue labbra, poi lo bacia con più passione, finché il bacio non è più innocente, le loro labbra sono rosse e gonfie e si devono separare per riprendere fiato. Arthur appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla destra, le labbra di Eames contro la sua guancia.

Restano così per un po’ poi Eames sussurra: «Preparati, perché ho tutta l’intenzione di esplorare le funzioni di questa fotocamera non appena sarai nudo!» 

Arthur sbuffa, brontolando: «E ti pareva… non farmi pentire di avertela comprata!»

***

Prendono un aereo per Nizza in una calda giornata dei primi di luglio. Eames è assorto nella lettura di _L’ombra del vento_ , quando Arthur gli confessa, con una punta di agitazione: «C’è una cosa che ti devo dire.»

Eames socchiude il libro, infilando il dito in mezzo per non perdere il segno, rivolge l’attenzione verso di lui e aggrottando la fronte lo invita a proseguire: «Dimmi.»

Arthur guarda per un attimo fuori dall’oblò e poi dice in fretta: «Mio padre si chiama Stephen Miles» per specificare subito dopo: « _Quel_ Stephen Miles. L’architetto.»

Oh! 

Eames non può fare a meno di esserne sorpreso: ha sempre saputo il cognome di Arthur, ma è un cognome così comune che non ha mai pensato che potesse essere collegato alla figura di uno dei geni dell’architettura contemporanea. Conosce l’aspetto dell’uomo, l’ha già visto nelle fotografie di giornali o di libri e in televisione, ma a dire la verità non ha una grande somiglianza con Arthur. 

Eppure, se ci riflette bene, può ricordare più di un episodio in cui Arthur ha parlato di progetti e costruzione di edifici riferendosi a suo padre, pur restando sempre sul vago. Anche la figura di Mal avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli l’esistenza di questo rapporto di parentela: il modo in cui nel sogno modifica e crea strutture, con quell’eleganza e quel talento naturale che la rendono unica nel mondo del _dreamsharing_ … come ha fatto a non capire che è la figlia di Stephen Miles?

«Non avevo intenzione di nascondertelo. È solo che non è mai uscito fuori il discorso e negli anni mi sono abituato ad evitare di parlarne. Lo sai come sono le persone: dici loro che sei imparentato con qualcuno che è famoso e cominciano a vederti solo in quell’ottica e non per quello che sei» spiega imbarazzato. 

«Quindi, ecco, te lo dico perché vorrei evitare che ti venga un aneurisma quando lo vedrai all’aeroporto» aggiunge poco dopo con un sorriso.

Eames ride alla sua battuta e replica, sarcastico: «Grazie, _darling_ , per avere così a cuore la mia salute!» 

Arthur sorride, grato che Eames si lasci scivolare addosso l’argomento, senza farne un affare di stato e risponde, facendo spallucce: «Non c’è di che.»

Eames torna a leggere il libro fino all’atterraggio. 

All’uscita dell’aeroporto, li attende un uomo di mezza età, alto e ben distinto, che sorride quando scorge suo figlio avanzare verso di lui.

«Eccovi qui.» 

Ora che è pochi passi da lui, Eames nota che ha una voce profonda, simile a quella di Arthur.

«Ciao, papà.» 

Si scambiano un rapido abbraccio, poi Arthur si gira verso Eames e aggiunge, con un sorriso che gli mette in mostra le fossette e lo fa apparire più giovane di almeno cinque anni: «Ti presento Eames.»

«Molto piacere di conoscerti» afferma il padre di Arthur, con un marcato accento britannico, mentre stringe la sua mano.

«Altrettanto, Mr. Miles» risponde con educazione e un’eccessiva rigidità che non è da lui. Ammette di essere un po’ nervoso all’idea di incontrare i genitori della sua anima gemella; ma per fortuna, il padre di Arthur esclama: «Puoi chiamarmi Stephen. Già che ci siamo, ti do un consiglio: non chiamare mia moglie Ms. Miles, sarebbe il modo migliore per farla infuriare.»

Arthur ride mentre gli spiega: «La mamma è decisamente troppo europea e femminista per poter anche pensare di prendere il cognome di papà. “Strane tradizioni americane” le chiama.»

Eames annuisce, mentre pensa: “Non ha tutti i torti.”

Stephen guida per il breve tratto di strada prima di raggiungere la casa della loro famiglia, mentre lui e suo figlio passano il tempo parlando. Eames ascolta solo con un orecchio, mentre seduto sul sedile posteriore, guarda dal finestrino, godendo del meraviglioso panorama provenzale e della vista del mare in lontananza. 

Stephen parcheggia di fronte l’ingresso di una villa immersa nel verde e nel silenzio. Scendono dall’auto, il padre di Arthur recupera i loro bagagli, mentre una donna esce da una porta laterale, con passo svelto, esclamando ad alta voce: « _Ma puce_! [1]»

Arthur si gira e in un istante è tra le braccia della donna. « _Salut, maman_! [2]» dice sorridendo. 

Si separano e lei pronuncia qualcosa in francese che Eames non è in grado di capire, in risposta alla quale Arthur sbuffa, ridendo e scuotendo la testa. Poi si volta e lo introduce in inglese. 

La madre di Arthur è una bella donna, ha i lineamenti marcati e lo stesso sorriso di Mal. I capelli castani e mossi le ricadono sulle spalle. È piuttosto formosa e quando parla ha un forte accento francese. Gli stringe la mano dicendo: «Piacere, Eames. Sono Marie. Vieni, ti mostro la casa.» 

E così con una semplice frase, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra e la mano sulla sua spalla, lo accompagna per un tour della tenuta. Eames inizia a rilassarsi senza neanche accorgersene: Marie è una persona allegra, che in pochi minuti lo mette a proprio agio, mentre gli parla del luogo dove è cresciuta, della sua passione per la cucina e del tipo di fiori che profumano le stanze, che coltiva lei stessa in giardino. Resta affascinato da questa donna solare, che non gli fa nessuna domanda personale sul suo passato o sulla sua famiglia, a cui lui non saprebbe rispondere senza evitare l’imbarazzo di rilevare tutti i drammi della sua vita. 

Passano dieci minuti a parlare di fronte ad alcune illustrazioni appese in salotto, poi si spostano al piano superiore, dove ci sono cinque stanze e quattro bagni e infine salgono una piccola scala a chiocciola che li porta alla mansarda. Mentre Arthur sistema i loro vestiti nell’armadio di fronte al letto, Marie gli mostra il bagno adiacente alla camera, gli asciugamani e il funzionamento dei lucernai. Quando si voltano trovano Arthur steso sul letto, con la faccia affondata nel cuscino, le valigie vuote addossate alla parete. Marie fa un piccolo sorriso e dice: «Vi lascio riposare un po’ prima di pranzo. Mi raccomando, fai come se fossi a casa tua, va bene? Non mi piace chi fa i complimenti.» 

Le sorride, replicando: «D’accordo, ti ringrazio.»

«Non c’è di che. Godetevi la pace finché non arrivano Mal e Dom… mia figlia dice che la bambina non fa altro che piangere tutto il giorno!» esclama lei, prima di uscire, aggrottando la fronte. 

***

È bello vedere Arthur insieme alla sua famiglia, rilassato e sereno, come riesce a essere con lui. Quello che Eames non si aspettava è l’atteggiamento familiare e informale che i genitori di Arthur hanno nei suoi confronti. Se si svegliano presto la mattina, quando scendono le scale Marie ha preparato una torta per la colazione. Altre volte, se lei si alza poco dopo l’alba, fa una lunga passeggiata fino alla città, dove compra croissant caldi per tutti, compresi quelli integrali al miele che sono diventati i preferiti di Eames, nonostante non le abbia mai rivelato questo suo segreto. Marie è una cuoca eccezionale e lui si ferma spesso a parlare con lei in cucina, dove gli svela i segreti dei suoi piatti. 

Un pomeriggio, mentre si rilassano a bordo piscina, Arthur si addormenta steso su un lettino all’ombra. Eames si sta asciugando al sole dopo essere stato immerso nell’acqua fino ad avere le dita prosciugate, quando Marie esce dal portone principale e lo raggiunge. 

A voce bassa gli dice: «Vado in città per fare un po’ di compere. Dopodomani ci vengono a trovare alcuni amici della zona. Ti va di farmi compagnia?» 

«D’accordo. Ho il tempo per farmi una rapida doccia e vestirmi?»

«Certo!»

Dieci minuti dopo, con i capelli ancora umidi, indossa in fretta un paio di bermuda scuri che arrivano fino al ginocchio e una comoda maglietta grigia, infila le _sneakers_ bianche, mette in tasca il portafoglio, il telefono e scende le scale. 

Marie lo attende seduta sul divano in soggiorno. Indossa un vestito blu acceso che le arriva al ginocchio e le mette in risalto la pelle olivastra e abbronzata. Eames si ferma a guardarla per un attimo e si accorge solo ora da chi Mal e Arthur hanno ereditato quella eleganza innata che li accompagna tutti i giorni.

«Ho lasciato un biglietto ad Arthur per dirgli che ti ho rapito io, prima che inizi a contattare tutti gli ospedali della zona o a rintracciarti con qualche stupido _tracker_ che avrà già piazzato sul tuo telefono o sull’automobile. Lui e Mal cercano sempre di nascondermi quello che fanno per lavoro, ma so sempre quando i miei figli mentono o omettono di dirmi certe cose. Davvero, il loro senso di protezione verso di me sarebbe tenero se non fosse incredibilmente mal riposto: credi che mio marito non mi dica tutto quello che sa sul _dreamsharing_? Dio… ho partorito due figli così intelligenti eppure a volte così stupidi! Ogni tanto mi domando se siano veramente miei!»

Eames emette una risata fragorosa di fronte al suo discorso e alla sua espressione perplessa e rassegnata. Il viso di Marie si illumina in risposta alla sua reazione, poi lei si alza dal divano, prende la borsa e porgendogli le chiavi della macchina gli chiede: «Ti va di guidare? Odio doverlo fare… è un’attività che non mi è mai piaciuta, ma posso darti le giuste indicazioni per arrivare in città.»

Lui annuisce, prende le chiavi dalla sua mano, escono di casa e salgono in macchina. 

La città è piuttosto affollata, invasa dai turisti, ma il traffico non è eccessivo: Eames ha visto di peggio a Londra. Marie gli fornisce indicazioni precise fino a raggiungere un Carrefour, dove fa spesa. Eames la osserva mentre lei si aggira con destrezza tra le corsie, sceglie i prodotti più freschi, leggendo le etichette e comparando i prezzi tra le varie marche e dopo circa mezz’ora ha riempito un intero carrello. Alla cassa, lui si occupa di mettere i prodotti dentro le buste, mentre Marie parla amabilmente con la cassiera. Dopo aver sistemato la spesa dentro il bagagliaio dell’automobile, lei dice: «Vieni, ci spostiamo a piedi. Devo fare un altro paio di giri.» 

Poco dopo, entrano in una pasticceria, dove Marie ordina il dolce per la sera di dopodomani, quando arriveranno i suoi amici. Poi, entrano dal tabaccaio poco vicino, dove acquista un pacchetto di sigarette. Quando esce gli spiega: «Lo so che fa male fumare, ma non riesco a smettere. Dovrei… mio padre è morto giovane di tumore al pancreas e il fumo – come Arthur ama ricordarmi – è uno dei fattori di rischio oltre alla familiarità. Eppure mi pesa troppo l’idea di rinunciarci. Ci sono riuscita solo quando ero incinta dei miei figli, ma poi ho sempre ripreso. Tu fumi?»

Eames, colpito dalla facilità con cui questa donna si confidi con lui, un estraneo a tutti gli effetti, le rivela con sincerità: «No, non più. Fumavo da ragazzino: era una cosa che facevano tutti nella compagnia che frequentavo ma non mi ha mai appagato veramente. I problemi sono iniziati quando sono passato ad altro.»

«Eroina?» gli chiede lei con un’espressione neutrale. La mancanza di giudizio nella sua voce e sul suo viso è il motivo principale per cui le risponde, scuotendo la testa: «No. Crack.»

Marie annuisce, attende un attimo in silenzio, poi domanda, sottovoce: «Posso chiederti come te ne sei tirato fuori? Non sei obbligato a rispondere, ovviamente.»

La osserva per un secondo e prima di replicare le chiede: «Cosa ti fa credere che ne sia uscito?»

La sua espressione è seria e sicura quando dice: «Lo saprei, altrimenti.» 

La frase lo prende alla sprovvista, molto più di quanto dovrebbe. Di per sé, è una espressione criptica, non ha idea di cosa lei intenda: magari è un modo per dirgli che Arthur non starebbe mai insieme a un tossicodipendente? Oppure che lei non permetterebbe mai a una persona così di stare accanto a suo figlio? O ancora che Arthur non lo farebbe mai avvicinare alla sua famiglia se avesse dipendenze? Però il fatto è che c’è una nota di affetto nella sua voce tutte le volte che si rivolge a lui ed Eames ha imparato a leggere le persone abbastanza bene da sapere che il calore che Marie cerca di trasmettergli non è falso o affettato, ma reale, come se tenesse veramente a lui, come se stesse pensando: “Se avessi ancora problemi di tossicodipendenza, o qualsiasi altro problema, ce ne occuperemmo insieme, come una famiglia. Ecco perché lo saprei.” 

Gli batte forte il cuore e sente una strana commozione quando le svela, con la voce che trema: «Mia nonna. Una mattina mi sono svegliato e non sapevo dove fossi e cosa fosse successo la notte precedente. Non mi ricordavo niente. Niente. Da lì in poi mia nonna mi ha accompagnato per diverso tempo in una clinica di riabilitazione, dove mi hanno aiutato a uscirne.»

«Devi aver avuto una nonna molto forte, Eames» dice Marie appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. 

Qualche secondo dopo, sorridendo, aggiunge: «Vieni, devo fare l’ultima tappa alla libreria e poi ce ne torniamo a casa.»

_ La Sorbonne _ è una grande libreria, dove il personale riconosce subito Marie. Eames osserva curioso la scena: due commessi salutano educatamente la donna, le fanno qualche domanda a cui lei risponde scuotendo la testa, poi si dileguano, pur rivolgendo loro occhiate curiose durante tutto il tempo in cui osservano gli scaffali. Marie sceglie un paio di romanzi nella sezione della narrativa contemporanea, poi aggirandosi per le corsie, gli traduce le varie sezioni e quando arrivano alla sezione “Gialli e Noir”, Eames riconosce il nome di Georges Simenon. Sa che Arthur ama i romanzi il cui protagonista è il commissario Maigret, dato che lo costringe a rivedere ogni replica della serie tutte le volte che passa alla televisione, mettendo i sottotitoli in inglese affinché possa capire anche lui la trama. 

Chiede a Marie se conosce qualche romanzo scritto da Simenon che Arthur non abbia ancora letto. Lei ci riflette per un attimo e seleziona _La Chambre bleue_ , che traduce come _La camera blu_. 

«Non so se Arthur abbia mai letto altri gialli oltre a quelli della serie di Maigret, ma sono abbastanza certa che non abbia questo. Credo che gli piacerà, è molto particolare!» 

Eames annuisce e lo prende tra le mani. Raggiungono la cassa, ma di nuovo i commessi si rivolgono a Marie con un’aria di eccessiva riverenza, finché lei annuisce e dice: « _D’accord. Donnez-moi les livres **[3]**_.» Il commesso si gira verso lo scaffale, prende in mano una decina di libri sottili e li passa a Marie. Lei estrae una penna dalla propria borsa, apre i testi uno per uno e ne firma il frontespizio. 

In quell’esatto momento Eames si accorge che sulla copertina, sotto il titolo in francese, il nome dell’autrice è Marie Fabre. 

«Non sapevo fossi una scrittrice» le dice, con ammirazione. 

« _Oui **[4]**_. Scrivo libri per bambini. Mi è sempre piaciuto inventare storie di fantasia, ma non avrei immaginato di farne un lavoro vero.»

Poi aggiunge, dopo un momento: «Mi dispiace per il contrattempo. Di solito mi fermo sempre a firmare un paio di copie in ogni libreria in cui mi riconoscono, oggi ho provato a dirgli di no, ma sanno essere insistenti quando vogliono.»

«Non ti preoccupare, a me non dispiace affatto. È bello che tu lo faccia… immagino che i bambini siano molto felici all’idea di avere i propri libri autografati dalla propria autrice preferita» le dice sorridendo. 

Nel frattempo il libraio ha inserito i loro acquisti in una piccola busta di carta e sta digitando l’importo sulla cassa. Eames guarda la cifra, estrae il portafoglio e senza dire nulla paga per tutti e due. È il minimo che possa fare dopo l’ospitalità che i genitori di Arthur gli hanno offerto. Quando Marie termina di firmare la pila di libri, ripone la penna nella borsa, estrae il portafoglio, ma il commesso le dice qualcosa indicandolo. Lei si volta ed esclama: «Oh, Eames, _chérie **[5]**_ , non ce n’era bisogno!» 

Lui scuote le spalle e replica sincero: «Magari mi andava di fare qualcosa di carino anche per te.» Marie gli rivolge un sorriso che le illumina tutto il viso, poi dice: « _Merci beaucoup_. Grazie. Vieni, torniamocene a casa!» 

Tornati alla villa, Eames estrae le buste della spesa dalla macchina e le porta in cucina, dove Marie lo ringrazia dell’aiuto e del pomeriggio trascorso insieme, poi lo caccia dalla stanza, così può mettere a posto gli acquisti, sistemare la dispensa e iniziare a preparare la cena. Vaga per la casa finché non trova Arthur nello studio al piano terra, seduto alla scrivania, chino sul suo _laptop_ , da cui si diffonde _Sultans of Swing_ dei Dire Straits.

Si sofferma un attimo sull’uscio, osserva l’uomo che ama e pensa che non c’è altro posto dove vorrebbe essere. È strano: il mondo è pieno di milioni di persone diverse, ognuna con le sue peculiarità, sparse in città meravigliose e tutte da scoprire, ma per lui non ci sarà mai qualcuno come Arthur: bello, freddo, letale, gentile, premuroso e protettivo. Eames sa che non potrà mai amare nessuno quanto ama lui. 

«Ehi!» esclama Arthur, sollevando la testa dallo schermo.

Eames si avvicina e si siede su una delle due poltrone di pelle posizionate di fronte alla scrivania.

«Allora… ti ha fatto il terzo grado?» 

Lui sorride e risponde con un semplice: «No.» Poi aggiunge: «Mi piace tua madre.»

Dopo una piccola pausa, Arthur gli domanda, a bassa voce: «Stai bene? Eri un po’ triste qualche ora fa.»

«Sto bene, non ti preoccupare.» 

E all’improvviso le parole gli escono dalla bocca senza neanche rendersene veramente conto: «Lo sai che ti amo, vero?» 

È la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce, senza timore. Lo sanno entrambi che si amano: lo sentono ogni volta che fanno l’amore, mentre si baciano, quando sono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e perfino quando sono lontani c’è il legame che ricorda a entrambi quello che provano l’uno per l’altro. Eames sa che non c’è bisogno di dirselo ad alta voce, ma oggi si sente fragile ed esposto e vuole che Arthur sia sicuro della loro relazione. E non gli importa se il modo in cui l’ha confessato non è romantico, ma piuttosto informale, come una cosa che si ripete per l’ennesima volta, detta alla luce del giorno, in uno studio luminoso, con una scrivania che li separa. Sa che ad Arthur non interessano queste stronzate: non è mai stato un tipo sdolcinato e preferisce di gran lunga la sostanza alla forma. 

Arthur ha una espressione un po’ stupefatta, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte: di sicuro non si aspettava una confessione così, diretta e precisa, come un proiettile che penetra nella carne. Ma Arthur è sempre stato bravo a non farsi prendere alla sprovvista, così Eames attende un momento, finché lo vede sorridere, le fossette in evidenza, gli occhi profondi che fissano i suoi quando replica, calmo, seppur con la voce emozionata: «Sì, lo so. Anche io ti amo.»

***

Lo strano miscuglio di serenità, malinconia e timore scatenatosi quel pomeriggio con Marie non se ne va, come aveva sperato. 

Il giorno seguente, fanno una lunga passeggiata in città e poi lungomare, con i piedi immersi nell’acqua fresca, la sua mano destra intrecciata a quella di Arthur. Per il resto del tempo Eames è silenzioso, perso nei propri pensieri e distratto. È quasi ora di cena quando entra nella doccia per rinfrescarsi. Passa una manciata di secondi a occhi chiusi, sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida che gli bagna la testa e non sente Arthur avvicinarsi. 

«Ehi» sussurra lui, accarezzando con una mano i suoi addominali. Eames apre gli occhi, Arthur è di fronte a lui nella doccia, nudo, con il membro semieretto. Cerca la sua bocca ed Eames non offre resistenza, anzi si scopre subito bisognoso di averlo vicino. Lo bacia avido e affamato, poi Arthur lo spinge gentilmente contro le mattonelle che rivestono la parete, fuori dal getto della doccia. 

Eames gli afferra le natiche per tirarlo verso di sé, finché sono pelle contro pelle. Si volta, appoggia il proprio peso contro la parete, i capezzoli sensibili e il membro eretto contro il freddo delle piastrelle: può già avvertire la prima scossa di piacere percorrerlo. Arthur traffica con qualche prodotto appoggiato alla mensola, poi il tappo di un barattolo cade a terra e Arthur impreca: «Maledizione!»

Eames ride, mentre Arthur gli bacia le spalle, per poi spostare di lato un suo gluteo. Sente la punta di due dita calde e unte accarezzare il suo ano e l’odore forte ed esotico di olio di cocco riempirgli le narici. Lo eccita da morire quando fanno sesso usando quello che hanno a disposizione come lubrificante e adora il profumo del cocco sulla pelle.

Le dita di Arthur tracciano lentamente la sua apertura, poi sente l’indice penetrarlo piano, facendolo sospirare: lo accoglie facilmente, spostando i fianchi, avanti e indietro, facendolo affondare più in profondità, mentre Arthur aggiunge un altro dito. Continua a muoversi, pur sentendo un lieve bruciore, che ignora: nella sua testa c’è un unico pensiero: “ _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, sì, sì, sì_ ”. Eames vuole, vuole e _vuole_ , mette una mano intorno alla propria erezione e si accarezza. Il piacere allontana del tutto il bruciore, mentre ruota il bacino e inizia a muoversi avanti e indietro lungo le dita di Arthur. 

Pochi minuti dopo, lui aggiunge un terzo dito, andando a sfiorare la sua prostata: Eames getta la testa indietro, la appoggia sulla spalla di Arthur emettendo un gemito a voce alta, sente le sue labbra succhiare la pelle del suo collo e poi morderlo, facendolo gemere ancora di più.

«Posso?» 

Annuisce con la testa, Arthur sfila le dita e le sostituisce con il proprio membro riempiendolo e allargando le sue pareti con un paio di meravigliose spinte che lo fanno sospirare in maniera incoerente. 

Il ritmo è serrato, i suoi movimenti rapidi e decisi lo schiacciano contro la parete: il suo intero corpo è stretto tra il freddo delle piastrelle e il calore di Arthur dietro di sé. Una mano di Arthur si infila tra la parete e il suo addome, con il palmo aperto sui suoi addominali, per sentire la tensione che si accumula in quel punto, poi scende fino al suo inguine, dove Arthur la posiziona con le dita tese, l’indice e il medio a cavallo della base del suo membro, dove esercita una leggera pressione per accompagnare Eames a seguire le sue spinte. 

Muoversi insieme a lui rende il sesso sempre più provocante. Sente l’orgasmo crescere dentro di sé mentre il suo pene preme contro la parete liscia e umida a ogni spinta. La stimolazione sulla sua prostata insieme alla sollecitazione esercitata dal muro sul suo membro gli fa girare la testa dal piacere.

«Arthur…»

«Eccomi, eccomi. Lasciati andare, ci sono anche io.» 

Muove la mano intorno alla propria erezione sporcandosi di liquido seminale. Si perde in questa estasi che si fa spazio dentro di sé, fino a sentire Arthur emettere un piccolo grugnito e riempirlo del suo seme. 

Arthur lo stringe forte, sostenendo il suo peso, mentre ansima cercando di riprendere fiato. Quando è più calmo, lascia una serie di baci alla base del suo collo, poi Eames si volta per appropriarsi della sua bocca. 

Dopo essersi separati, finiscono di lavarsi, senza poter smettere di sorridere. Solo quando esce fuori dalla doccia, di fronte allo specchio si accorge del segno che Arthur gli ha lasciato sul collo.

«Mi sono lasciato trasportare un po’ troppo…» dice lui mentre si sfrega i capelli con un asciugamano, con la fronte corrugata. Eames ride di fronte alla sua espressione imbarazzata ma non veramente dispiaciuta. Quando scendono per la cena, Marie si accorge subito del suo nuovo marchio, lo guarda divertita e gli fa l’occhiolino, facendo arrossire suo figlio, che esclama: « _Maman_! Per favore!» 

***

Quella notte si addormentano l’uno accanto all’altro, nudi, con il lucernario aperto per far entrare l’aria fresca. Nonostante la presenza dell’aria condizionata, entrambi preferiscono dormire senza. Eames fa fatica a prendere sonno, il suo cervello è ancora indaffarato a cercare di interpretare le emozioni degli ultimi giorni. Alla fine riesce a posizionarsi su un fianco, con Arthur dietro di sé e ad addormentarsi per qualche ora. Si risveglia lentamente, poco prima dell’alba, mentre la luce lieve delle prime ore del mattino entra dal vetro aperto: Arthur è addossato lungo la sua schiena e ha il glande premuto contro la mucosa sensibile del suo ano. 

È una cosa già successa in passato: se la sera prima hanno avuto un rapporto completo, Eames è ancora rilassato e aperto al mattino e data la loro ostinazione a dormire nudi, senza le barriere offerte dai vestiti, è inevitabile che l’erezione di Arthur lo cerchi, dando spesso inizio a splendide e lunghe sessioni di sesso pigro, dopo l’aggiunta di un po’ di lubrificante. 

«Arthur…» lo chiama un paio di volte a bassa voce, finché lui risponde con la voce impastata di sonno: «Mm…» Eames si muove leggermente, rendendolo consapevole della loro posizione e attende qualche secondo necessario per farlo svegliare del tutto. 

«Oh! Scusa, mi sposto subito!» esclama ridacchiando. 

Fa per allontanarsi, ma lui, preso da un impulso improvviso, gli afferra il braccio, lo posiziona intorno al proprio petto e dice: «No. Resta qui.» Di nuovo quella strana combinazione di sentimenti torna a visitarlo. Arthur deve averla avvertita, perché resta un attimo in silenzio per poi sussurrare: «Eames, dimmi di cosa hai bisogno.» 

«Resta qui.» 

Arthur sospira, il suo membro si contrae leggermente, ma lui appoggia le proprie labbra contro la sua spalla, senza fare nient’altro, senza spingere dentro di Eames: solo pelle contro pelle. Si calma, il suo respiro torna regolare e il suo battito rallenta. Il suo braccio lo avvolge un po’ più stretto, poi Arthur posa la mano sinistra sul petto di Eames, sopra il _marchio_ , dove il suo pollice traccia una lieve carezza. 

Non sa come Arthur abbia fatto a capire che ha bisogno del suo contatto: nonostante la posizione non è qualcosa di sessuale, ma di condivisione, di intimità. È una forma di familiarità che Eames non ha mai provato prima con nessun altro, un qualcosa che lo fa sentire completo e al sicuro. 

«Va bene così?»

«Sì.»

Arthur posa un piccolo bacio sopra la sua scapola e poco dopo si riaddormentano entrambi. 

Qualche ora più tardi, mentre il sole del mattino penetra dalla tapparella semichiusa, Eames si sveglia e trova gli occhi di Arthur che lo osservano preoccupati. 

La sua anima gemella aspetta qualche minuto e quando è sicuro che sia del tutto vigile, mette una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzando lo zigomo con il pollice, per poi chiedergli: « _Babe_ , mi vuoi dire che c’è che non va?»

Nonostante il tocco rassicurante e la gentilezza nella sua voce, sa che Arthur non lascerà cadere l’argomento finché non gli avrà detto la verità. Il fatto è che Eames non vuole mentirgli, tra tutte le persone di questo mondo, Arthur è l’unica a cui non mentirebbe mai. 

Eppure, il problema è che non sa come spiegargli quello che prova: come diavolo fa a confessargli che non è mai stato così felice prima d’ora? Che dentro di sé nutre una paura terribile che tutto questo svanisca? Che Arthur lo lasci senza guardare più indietro? Che scenderebbe anche a patti con il diavolo pur di non perderlo? Che nelle sere passate insieme a Stephen, giocando a carte, scherzando e parlando di calcio ha finalmente capito che cosa significhi avere un padre? Che l’affetto e l’ospitalità di Marie non ha fatto altro che ricordargli quanto gli mancano sua madre e sua nonna? Che non ha la minima idea di come fare per non distruggere la loro relazione? Che desidera assicurarsi un posto in questa famiglia, accanto ad Arthur per il resto della sua vita?

Tuttavia, non importa quanto sia difficile, deve provarci: lo deve ad Arthur che è l’uomo della sua vita e che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui. Lo deve alla sua famiglia che lo ha accolto senza riserve e senza giudizio, ma soprattutto le deve a sé stesso, a sua madre e a sua nonna, che gli hanno insegnato ad avere coraggio anche quando si ha paura e lui non ha intenzione di deluderle.

Riflette un attimo in silenzio pensando a cosa dire, poi quando le parole si formano dentro di sé, guarda Arthur negli occhi e rivela: «Mi ero dimenticato di cosa significhi avere una famiglia.» E spera con tutto sé stesso che Arthur possa capire che non sta parlando solo dei suoi genitori, ma anche di lui e di tutto l’amore che gli ha donato finora. 

Lui lo avvolge tra le braccia, senza dire nulla, proiettando una sensazione di tristezza e di dolore. Si lascia cullare e ricambia l’abbraccio, intrecciando le gambe con le sue. Qualche minuto dopo, Arthur sussurra: «Mi dispiace che la vita ti abbia costretto a dimenticarlo.»

Eames lo bacia con passione e poco dopo si addormenta di nuovo avvolto nel profumo intenso della sua pelle.

Quando si sveglia, si sente più ancorato alla realtà e deciso a godersi la felicità che lo ha investito per la prima volta in vita sua. 

***

Gli amici di Stephen e Marie che arrivano il giorno successivo, sono una anziana coppia con una figlia, di nome Denise, della stessa età di Arthur. C’è anche suo marito e suo figlio, un bambino abbastanza silenzioso di due anni e mezzo. Trascorrono la cena alternando la conversazione tra il francese e l’inglese. Eames perde intere parti del discorso, così passa la maggior parte del tempo a intrattenere il bimbo con giochi di magia, facendo apparire e sparire monete o tovaglioli. Non può fare a meno di notare che la mamma, Denise, continua a lanciargli occhiate furtive e non capisce se ha una particolare avversione verso la magia, o verso di lui in particolare, dato che l’ha sorpresa almeno tre volte a osservare disgustata i tatuaggi che ha sull’avambraccio sinistro.

A fine cena, Arthur si alza in piedi per iniziare a sparecchiare la tavola, Eames lo aiuta poi anche Marie si unisce a loro, per mettere i piatti nella lavastoviglie. Quando oramai tutta la cucina è pulita, tornano all’aperto, sul giardino, dove gli altri sono ancora riuniti intorno al tavolo. Stephen propone una partita a carte: ora che Eames gli ha praticamente insegnato qualsiasi gioco esista sulla faccia della terra, le carte sono diventate uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. Decidono di giocare a Scala Quaranta, che è l’unico gioco che tutti conoscono e permette anche di fare conversazione. Arthur prende le carte e gliele passa, lui le mischia abilmente per poi servirle. 

Iniziano la prima partita ed Eames assiste divertito al modo in cui Arthur entra in “modalità-competizione-on”: ha già giocato a carte con lui e ha scoperto che Arthur è talmente agguerrito che in pratica è capace di andare avanti ad oltranza, finché non arriva alla vittoria. Non sa se considerare la sua competitività un pregio o un difetto e se deve essere sincero lo eccita leggermente questo lato di Arthur.

Pochi minuti dopo Eames apre con la prima scala e due combinazioni. Arthur osserva con attenzione le sue carte sul tavolo, cercando di mantenere una espressione neutrale, perché sa che lui può interpretare facilmente tutte le sfumature del suo viso e non vuole farsi battere. Poco dopo, Stephen lo segue e apre anche lui, poi Denise. Il gioco va avanti per altri dieci minuti in cui Marie si lamenta della sua mancanza di carte adatte e Marc, il marito di Denise, si unisce a lei, versando a entrambi un bicchiere di cognac. Marie brinda alla loro sfortuna nel gioco, poi Arthur apre, calando una piccola scala e tre combinazioni. Gli restano due carte in mano: ne attacca una alla scala di Eames e usa l’altra per chiudere. Poi il bastardo solleva lo sguardo dal tavolo, lo guarda negli occhi e sorride angelico e compiaciuto, con le fossette in vista. 

« _Ma puce_ … Certo che a volte sei proprio uno stronzetto. Potevi darmi almeno il tempo di aprire!» esclama Marie, con aria affranta. 

« _Maman_ , potevi sbrigarti. Mica è colpa mia se con tutte quelle carte in mano esci al primo giro!» 

Poi scuote le spalle, chiedendo: «Un’altra partita?»

La domanda è apparentemente rivolta a tutti, ma mentre parla Arthur ha gli occhi puntati su quelli di Eames con aria di sfida. Dannazione… a giudicare dal modo in cui tirano i suoi jeans a livello dell’inguine, sì, questo agonismo di Arthur lo eccita da morire. Lui annuisce, raccoglie le carte, le mischia e le passa a Stephen, che ha il turno per smistarle. 

Nella seconda partita Eames è più accorto: anche se gli piace quando Arthur vince, non vuol dire che glielo renda facile e senza neanche impegnarsi troppo arriva alla fine con le giuste combinazioni – a volte un pizzico di fortuna nel pescare le carte non guasta – e chiude in mano ripetendo quello che aveva fatto Arthur al giro precedente. 

Arthur sbuffa, getta le carte che gli rimangono in mano sul tavolo, dicendo: «Ti odio. Giuro che se scopro che hai barato, stasera finisci a dormire fuori!»

« _Darling_ , per favore, così mi ferisci. Lo sai che baro solo al casinò!» ribatte lui ridendo.

Decidono di fare una pausa e lui si offre di aiutare Marie in cucina per servire il dolce. Prepara i piatti con le porzioni, mentre lei li sistema su un vassoio, per poi uscire fuori e distribuirli. Sta mettendo la torta avanzata in un contenitore a chiusura ermetica, quando all’improvviso dalla sala da pranzo emergono Denise e suo figlio, facendolo sussultare.

«Scusa. Non volevo spaventarti. Jacques doveva usare il bagno» dice lei in inglese. 

«Non ti preoccupare. Ero sovrappensiero, tutto qui.» Finisce di chiudere il tappo del contenitore e nota che Denise invece di uscire resta ferma accanto alla porta, per poi domandargli risoluta: «Sei la sua anima gemella?»

Eames non sa come risponderle, primo perché il tono in cui ha fatto la domanda Denise è più vicino a una domanda retorica che a una domanda vera e propria e secondo perché non ha affatto intenzione di parlare con un’estranea della sua relazione con Arthur. 

Prende tempo e le chiede, con un sorriso contenuto: «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

«Frequento questa famiglia da quando ero bambina, ho trascorso tutte le estati qui, con Arthur e Mal e altri amici della zona. Non ho mai sentito Arthur raccontare di un eventuale partner né ha mai portato qualcuno qui prima d’ora. Devi essere speciale per poter essere qui.»

Per fortuna Denise gli ha appena dato modo di poter cambiare discorso.

«Ah! Quindi conosci Arthur da molto tempo? Siete amici?» le chiede sorridendo, mentre sciacqua nel lavello le posate usate per tagliare il dolce e le mette nella lavastoviglie. 

Lei si rabbuia un poco, prima di esclamare un po’ aggressiva: «Beh, non proprio… se consideriamo che finora non sapevo neanche che fosse gay!»

Non sa cosa dovrebbe risponderle. La verità è che Arthur non può essere gay perché è bisessuale o più correttamente, data la sua avversione per le etichette che la società ama assegnare alle persone, è pansessuale. Si innamora della persona nella sua totalità: può stare bene con qualcuno, sia fisicamente sia psicologicamente, a prescindere dal sesso e dal genere. Eames sa delle sue relazioni passate, che la sua prima volta è stata con un ragazzo di nome Matt, a diciassette anni e che all’università ha avuto una relazione con una ragazza di nome Amanda. Sa che Arthur non prova imbarazzo di fronte al fatto che queste sono state le sue uniche due esperienze in passato prima di incontrare lui. Eames lo ama anche per questa sua capacità di non vergognarsi di fronte alla poca esperienza, una cosa che la maggior parte delle persone tenderebbe invece a nascondere per paura del giudizio altrui. 

Lui sa tutto questo perché Arthur gliel’ha detto, in un pomeriggio di fine aprile, quando, Eames gli ha chiesto dei suoi ex e poi gli ha confessato il periodo della sua vita in cui il sesso facile e la droga si sono mescolati fino a farlo precipitare in un vortice di cieca disperazione.

Tuttavia non sta a lui parlare dell’orientamento sessuale di Arthur e anche se Arthur è completamente a suo agio con sé stesso, Eames non farà _outing_ del suo compagno di fronte a quella che per lui è a tutti gli effetti un’estranea. Perciò, sceglie di risponderle con calma: «Non credo sia importante sapere l’orientamento sessuale di una persona per essere amici, no?»

Sorpresa della sua risposta, Denise distoglie lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Dice rigida, con poca convinzione: «Immagino di no.»

E in quell’esatto momento Eames capisce che Denise non è mai stata amica di Arthur. Questa donna in passato si è innamorata di Arthur ed è stata rifiutata o non ha mai avuto il coraggio di confessare le proprie emozioni. In entrambi i casi è evidente che seppur sposata con un altro uomo e con un figlio tra le braccia non ha superato questo sentimento nei suoi confronti. 

Eames prova molta pietà per lei, perché ha sempre avuto una grande comprensione per chi è infelice. Ma ha imparato presto che le persone preferiscono non essere oggetto della compassione altrui, perciò le dice con voce neutrale: «Vieni, raggiungiamo gli altri fuori, c’è il dolce» ed esce dalla cucina per indicarle la strada. 

Quella sera, dopo che i Dubois sono tornati a casa, loro si ritirano nella mansarda. Arthur ha la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. 

«Lo sai che Denise è innamorata di te?»

«Ancora? Pensavo che le fosse passata…» dice lui con un’espressione accigliata.

«Ah, ma allora sei consapevole che fai strage di cuori da ogni parte in cui ti volti!» scherza Eames. 

Arthur ride, sottovoce, poi gli chiede: «Te l’ha detto apertamente?»

«No, ma è abbastanza evidente.»

Arthur sospira, solleva la testa e appoggia il mento sopra il suo petto. «Mi si è dichiarata quando avevo ventun anni, ha detto che era innamorata di me da un sacco di tempo. La cosa peggiore è che non mi ero mai accorto di niente, era sempre stata una dei nostri coetanei con cui io e Mal uscivamo. Quando me l’ha detto ci sono rimasto di stucco… ho cercato di non ferirla, ma non l’ha presa tanto bene. Abbiamo passato il resto dell’estate a evitarci a vicenda. Quando si è sposata ho pensato che finalmente avesse trovato la sua anima gemella.»

Eames gli accarezza la guancia con la nocca dell’indice, riflettendo a voce alta: «Magari è così. Non tutte le anime gemelle finiscono insieme e alcune pur stando insieme non si amano abbastanza.»

Arthur annuisce in silenzio, gira la testa e la riappoggia sopra la sua spalla. Lui gli accarezza i capelli sottili, mentre pensa: “Farò tutto il necessario per evitare che succeda a noi.”

***

Tre settimane dopo li raggiungono Mal, Dom e Philippa, la bambina di due mesi che ha ereditato i bellissimi occhi di Mal e i capelli biondi di Dom. Stephen li va a prendere all’aeroporto in un afoso sabato sera, mentre lui e Arthur ritirano le pizze che hanno ordinato per tutti. Ritardano, perché la pizzeria era molto affollata e il loro ordine non era ancora pronto e quando finalmente tornano a casa, sono già tutti seduti intorno al tavolo in giardino. 

I genitori di Arthur sono assorbiti dalla bambina e Mal è la prima che li nota: si alza dalla sedia e va incontro a suo fratello, abbracciandolo. Gli sussurra qualcosa nell’orecchio e da sopra la sua spalla dice: «Ciao Eames. Sono davvero contenta di rivederti!»

«Grazie, vale anche per me!»

Si separa da Arthur, gli sorride e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, per poi esclamare: «Mangiamo? Ho una fame che non ci vedo!» 

Eames posa le pizze sopra il tavolo e saluta Dom, mentre Arthur si avvicina alla bambina che Marie tiene in braccio. Attraverso il legame può sentire il nervosismo e il timore di essere inadeguato che Arthur prova. Eames lo raggiunge, appoggia una mano sul suo braccio, rallenta il proprio respiro e cerca di tranquillizzarlo, pensando: “ _Darling_ , non avere paura, puoi fare qualsiasi cosa. _”_ Funziona, perché Arthur gli sorride, sua madre gli avvicina la bimba e lui la prende tra le braccia. Philippa non appare disturbata dal loro trambusto, probabilmente esausta dal lungo viaggio, continua a dormire, con la bocca socchiusa. Arthur la culla un po’ tra le braccia, poi sorride e dice, con la voce profonda ed emozionata: «Sei molto bella Philippa. Cerca di non diventare una rompiscatole come tua madre!» 

Eames e Dom scoppiano a ridere di fronte la faccia indignata di Mal, che replica minacciosa: «Ho deciso. Mi mangio anche la tua pizza, Arthur!»

«Provaci!» replica lui con aria di sfida, mentre posiziona Philippa nella sua carrozzina, per lasciarla riposare. Si siedono a tavola, mangiano, ridono e parlano fino a tarda notte ed Eames non può fare a meno di pensare che è una delle sere più belle della sua vita. Il modo in cui Mal si comporta con lui, come se fosse parte della famiglia è l’ennesima conferma di quanto sia felice di avere la possibilità di amare queste persone.

***

Qualche settimana dopo, Eames è seduto su un lettino a bordo piscina, mentre osserva Dom fare il bagno nella parte più bassa della piscina insieme a Philippa, che grida e sgambetta, divertendosi insieme a suo padre. Mal sta parlando con i suoi genitori delle future prospettive di lavoro che sta valutando, mentre Stephen le confessa che sta pensando di accettare la richiesta di tenere un corso semestrale a Stanford, così potrà starle più vicino. 

Non sente Arthur avvicinarsi, finché non avverte le sue braccia intorno al collo e il suo viso che da dietro si appoggia sulla sua spalla. 

«Ho una sorpresa per te» gli sussurra. 

«Ah, sì? A che devo l’onore?»

Arthur piega la testa e dice serio: «Non fare finta di niente, lo so che è il tuo compleanno!»

Lui rimane un attimo allibito e a differenza di quello che si potrebbe pensare il motivo non è il fatto che Arthur sappia la sua data di nascita, nonostante non gliel’abbia mai rivelata. Eames è sicuro che Arthur sa moltissimi fatti su di lui solo grazie alle sue doti di ricerca e non si è mai ritenuto offeso o violato in alcun modo: è il lavoro di Arthur sapere tutto sulle persone, è la ragione per cui è eccellente in quello che fa, è in parte ciò che lo rende inevitabilmente Arthur. No, la ragione per cui è sorpreso è che per quanto possa suonare banale lui non si è reso conto che _proprio_ _oggi_ sarebbe stato quel giorno. 

Ha vissuto le ultime settimane senza mai preoccuparsi della data sul calendario, incurante dei giorni che passano, perché non ha senso pensare a questi dettagli, quando è così rilassato e c’è Arthur accanto a lui, che di sicuro è a conoscenza anche degli eventi più insignificanti, come la data della sua nascita.

Si riprende dalla confusione in cui è caduto, per affermare sorridendo: «Non mi sembra molto equo che tu mi faccia una sorpresa il giorno del mio compleanno, quando ti rifiuti di dirmi la data del tuo!»

«Il mio compleanno è in aprile e tanto per la cronaca, non mi sono mai rifiutato di dirtelo, sei tu che non me l’hai mai chiesto.»

Decide di ignorare l’ultima parte della sua frase per esclamare: «Cristo, Arthur, ad aprile eravamo insieme!»

«Lo so. C’ero anch’io… me lo ricordo» replica con tono asciutto e un pizzico di sarcasmo. 

Eames non ha intenzione di far cadere l’argomento. 

«E non potevi dirmelo?» gli chiede, un po’ infastidito. Avrebbero potuto organizzare un’uscita insieme, lui gli avrebbe fatto un regalo a sorpresa, o forse anche più di uno. 

Arthur coglie il suo umore, sorride, per poi spiegargli: «Perché avrei dovuto? Non c’era niente che avrei chiesto di più. Siamo andati al cinema a vedere _Kill Bill 2_ e abbiamo cenato in quella pizzeria italiana a pochi passi da casa tua, che fa anche il gelato più buono di tutta Londra, te lo ricordi? Non c’era bisogno di dirti che era il mio compleanno, non volevo niente di più che passare una giornata insieme all’uomo che amo.»

Tutta l’indignazione che provava fino a qualche secondo prima svanisce: si ricorda quella sera. Il modo in cui Arthur aveva passato l’intera cena a parlare del film, facendo riferimento a tutti i precedenti di Tarantino, che a quanto pare è uno dei suoi registi preferiti. Lui indulgente l’aveva lasciato fare, sfruttando l’occasione per osservarlo quando parla sovraeccitato e con trasporto di qualcosa che lo appassiona. Si ricorda il sorriso sincero e sereno che Arthur aveva indossato per tutto il giorno e la consapevolezza di essere il principale responsabile di quella espressione felice e spensierata che lo fa sembrare molto più giovane della sua età.

Eames si volta verso di lui, gli prende la testa tra le mani e lo bacia, si perde nella sua bocca, nel suo calore, nel suo meraviglioso sapore, fino a quando hanno entrambi il fiato corto e sono costretti a separarsi per respirare. 

Arthur brontola a bassa voce: «Credo che abbiamo un pubblico…»

Sì, può vedere con la coda dell’occhio che tutti li stanno osservando e la verità è che non gli interessa, non c’è niente di vergognoso in quello che fanno. 

«Allora… in merito a quella sorpresa. Ti va di scoprire di cosa si tratta?» 

«Va bene. Cosa devo fare?»

«Vieni, ti ho preparato un abito in mansarda. Fai la doccia e vestiti. Io vado a prepararmi in una delle stanze degli ospiti vuote… Cristo, non posso starti vicino mentre sei mezzo nudo senza evitare di toccarti e trasformarmi in un animale!» conclude con un’espressione corrucciata. 

Se deve essere sincero la prospettiva non gli dispiace affatto. 

«Lo dici come se fosse una cosa brutta!»

«Lo è quando abbiamo dei programmi da rispettare. Avanti, alza il culo e muoviti!»

«Signor sì, signore!» replica lui ridendo, lasciandosi trascinare in casa.

Più tardi, indossa la camicia bianca appesa all’armadio e l’abito nero di Armani che Arthur gli ha comprato. Fa il nodo alla cravatta, si pettina i capelli e infila le scarpe abbinate. 

Quando scende di sotto, trova Arthur ad aspettarlo in fondo alle scale. Dio, è così bello che gli toglie il fiato. Indossa un vestito blu scuro e una cravatta di seta dello stesso tono, in stile regimental. È il colore che gli dona più di tutti, mettendo in risalto la sua pelle chiara e i profondi occhi marroni. 

«Mi stai fissando. Non è molto educato» dice Arthur, con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.

«Perdonami, _darling_ , ma te l’ho mai detto che sei stupendo?»

Arthur ride. 

«Sì, più di una volta! Grazie, continua a ricordarmelo e deciderò di tenerti con me! Comunque anche tu non sei male.» 

Poi si avvicina per dargli un bacio casto sulle labbra. 

«Allora, si può sapere dove andiamo?»

«Tranquillo, lo scoprirai presto: non ti si può nascondere niente!» dice contento, come se la possibilità di non potergli celare nulla lo renda assolutamente felice ed Eames teme che sia proprio così. 

Escono dalla villa e da lontano arriva la voce di Mal che grida: «Buon divertimento!» Arthur estrae le chiavi dell’Audi di proprietà di Stephen e gli chiede: «Guidi tu?» ben sapendo quanto Eames ami condurre automobili e motociclette, soprattutto se estremamente veloci. 

Lui afferra le chiavi al volo, sale in macchina, accende il motore e pochi minuti dopo entra in autostrada seguendo le indicazioni di Arthur. 

Dopo una ventina di minuti, quando Arthur gli indica l’uscita per Monaco, si rende conto dove sono diretti.

«Oh!»

Lui sorride in silenzio, per poi chiedergli: «Ci sei mai stato?»

«No, non posso dire che sia uno dei casinò in cui abbia mai giocato.»

«Okay. Magari se ti piace possiamo tornarci per il Gran Premio di Formula 1 la prossima volta.» 

«Attento! Potrei iniziare ad abituarmi a questa sorta di vizi!» lo avverte, ridendo.

Proseguono per l’ultima parte del tragitto in silenzio, poi dopo essere entrati nella città, si addentrano nel traffico serale, fino ad arrivare al casinò, dove un commesso parcheggia l’auto per loro nella meravigliosa piazza di fronte all’edificio. 

Dopo essere entrati nell’atrio, Eames trascorre un po’ di tempo a osservare la struttura antica e maestosa, le ampie stanze affrescate, divise da colonne decorate in un bellissimo stile neobarocco. Arthur lo accompagna, poi si addentrano nelle varie sale da gioco, fino ad accedere alla _Salle Blanche_ , che ha una meravigliosa terrazza con vista sul Mediterraneo. Qui, Arthur gli chiede: «Allora, da cosa vuoi iniziare?»

Si avvicina a uno dei tavoli meno affollati, dove osserva per un paio di minuti due signori che scommettono contro il banco al Baccarat, poi si unisce a loro, mentre Arthur si dirige al bar, per ordinare le loro bevande. Trascorre una buona mezz’ora facendo alcune puntate: ne vince un paio, ma ne perde altrettante; nonostante provi fascino per il gioco d’azzardo, Eames preferisce di gran lunga tipologie di divertimento dove il giocatore abbia un margine di successo maggiore e dove l’abilità e l’esercizio abbia un certo peso, oltre alla fortuna. 

Si alza dallo sgabello e scorge Arthur al bancone del bar, dove una donna con i capelli biondi che indossa un abito verde molto elegante gli sta parlando. Lui però non la guarda: Eames può vedere che le sta rispondendo con educazione, ma il suo sguardo è rivolto altrove, verso di lui, senza però fissarlo in maniera evidente. Gli sorride e Arthur fa un piccolo cenno con la testa in risposta. Quando è abbastanza vicino può sentire che la donna sta parlando in francese, ha una voce calda e bassa, una flûte di champagne in mano ed è molto più vicina ad Arthur di quanto sia necessario per due persone che stanno intrattenendo una conversazione. 

«Sei già sotto?» gli domanda la sua anima gemella, alzando le sopracciglia. 

Eames prende il bicchiere di whiskey che è posato vicino a lui sul bancone, che Arthur deve aver ordinato qualche minuto prima, ne assaggia un piccolo sorso, per poi rispondere: «Dammi un po’ di fiducia! Non sono mica un novellino. Che ne dici di giocare a poker? Sei bravo di solito.»

La donna li sta guardando con interesse, per poi dire in inglese: «Immagino che questo sia il momento in cui mi dici di non essere interessato o di essere già impegnato.»

«Mi dispiace» le risponde lui, alzando le spalle, con il tono di chi non è per niente dispiaciuto. Lei annuisce, sospira e borbottando sottovoce in francese se ne va. Le gote di Arthur sono sospettosamente arrossate, perciò Eames decide di infierire. 

«Che ha detto?» 

Lui osserva il contenuto del proprio bicchiere mentre traduce, imbarazzato: «È vero quello che dicono… i migliori o sono gay o sono già presi e a volte una cosa non esclude l’altra.»

Eames ride ed esclama, insolente: «Sei fortunato che io sia così comprensivo verso chi si infatua di te, dato che ci sono passato per primo, perché con tutte le conquiste che fai potrei diventare geloso!»

Arthur sbuffa, ma Eames può vedere che c’è un accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra. Subito dopo cambia discorso, dicendo: «Allora? Vuoi stare qui tutta la serata a osservare quante persone riesco a rimorchiare o vuoi farmi vedere quanto sei capace di perdere a un tavolo da poker?»

Giura che certe volte Arthur sa essere un vero bastardo!

Si siedono entrambi allo stesso tavolo dove si gioca Texas Hold’em. Eames passa due delle ore più piacevoli mai trascorse a un casinò. Oltre al fatto che ha un talento enorme per questo gioco e riesce ad accumulare una buona somma dalle varie vincite, può osservare Arthur concentrarsi e calcolare le probabilità matematiche ogni volta che il mazziere scopre una carta o qualcuno al tavolo fa una mossa. È sexy e al tempo stesso così familiare osservare la sua espressione seria e un po’ tesa. Gli ricorda come è dentro un sogno, quando sono impegnati in un’estrazione difficile e Arthur sente su di sé la responsabilità della salvezza dei componenti e del successo dell’operazione. 

Dopo il poker, si spostano a un tavolo di Black Jack, dove Eames trascorre un altro po’ scommettendo contro il banco e Arthur lo osserva in piedi, accanto al tavolo, insieme ad altre persone che saltuariamente partecipano con alcune puntate. 

Alla fine, la cassa cambia per loro tutte le _fiches_. Una volta risaliti in auto, Arthur imposta nel navigatore le coordinate da seguire e pochi minuti dopo si ritrovano a cena alla _Montgolfiere_ , un piccolo ristorante, dall’ottimo servizio e con una cucina fantasiosa e raffinata. 

Dopo cena, fanno una lunga passeggiata in auto seguendo il percorso delle vie del Principato. Eames guida senza fretta, perché ad Arthur piace osservare le luci notturne della città dal finestrino, per poi riprendere l’autostrada in direzione di Nizza. 

Al loro ritorno trovano la casa avvolta nel silenzio, forse è una delle poche sere in cui Philippa si è stancata talmente tanto da crollare e non svegliarsi fino al mattino, permettendo ai propri genitori e ai nonni una notte di riposo. 

In mansarda, si spogliano senza fare troppo rumore. Mentre Eames si spazzola i denti, Arthur ripiega i vestiti, per poi raggiungerlo poco dopo. Gli posa un bacio tra le scapole prima di afferrare lo spazzolino e lavarsi i denti anche lui. Quando sono pronti entrambi, salgono sul letto, Eames lo stringe tra le braccia e lo sente respirare piano contro il suo collo, vicino al punto di addormentarsi. Arthur ama essere tenuto così: stretto tra le braccia della persona che ama, al sicuro, avvolto nel profumo rassicurante e acuto della pelle di Eames. 

«Grazie per la serata. Non festeggiavo un compleanno così da quando è morta mia madre» sussurra al buio. 

È la verità: nonostante sua nonna avesse cercato ogni anno di organizzare una festa e di renderlo felice, l’assenza di sua madre è sempre stata una fonte di dolore per entrambi.

Arthur resta in silenzio, cerca la sua mano, intreccia le dita con le sue, per poi portarle alla bocca e deporre un bacio sul dorso, nel punto in cui le vene di Eames sono più prominenti.

  


* * *

[1] «Pulce!» È un modo con cui chiamare un innamorato o un proprio caro.

[2] «Ciao mamma!»

[3] «Va bene. Mi dia i libri.»

[4] «Sì»

[5] «Tesoro»


	11. Arthur

Alla fine dell’estate tornano a Londra insieme e poco dopo Arthur prende un volo per l’Asia, dove gestisce una operazione per l’agenzia. Resta lontano per due settimane, mentre Eames partecipa a una estrazione in Regno Unito insieme a Mal e Dom. 

Il tempo passa e non è sempre facile trovare un equilibrio nella loro vita di coppia, ma a prescindere da quello che succede durante la giornata, alla sera sono sempre disposti a parlarne. E forse è proprio questo il segreto della loro relazione: ci sono giorni in cui Eames è irritabile e malinconico e quando Arthur è esausto o preoccupato, a volte può esagerare con le sue risposte sarcastiche e acide. Nonostante tutto, però, il legame è sempre presente, per ricordare loro il sentimento che provano l’uno per l’altro. 

È come se sotto a ogni emozione effimera che può offuscare la sua mente ci sia l’essenza costante del loro amore. Perciò, se Arthur è stato troppo brusco, a distanza di ore, quando non ce la fa più a sostenere il senso di colpa e la frustrazione che si è accumulata in lui, si avvicina a Eames, che lo avvolge tra le braccia e lo ascolta in silenzio, mentre confessa il motivo della sua preoccupazione. Non importa se Eames non può sempre rassicurarlo, soprattutto quando si tratta di lavoro – ci sono imprevisti che vanno al di là delle loro competenze e che non si possono prevedere in un’estrazione. Quello che conta è che sia lì accanto a lui per sostenerlo. Lo fa stare bene aprirsi con lui, lo rende leggero, come se si fosse tolto un peso dalle spalle. 

Al contrario, quando Eames si chiude in sé stesso, avvolto nella sua inquietudine, Arthur cerca di trasmettergli una sensazione di conforto attraverso il legame. Riesce quasi sempre nel suo intento e poco a poco Eames torna quello di sempre, allegro e ironico. Ci sono altre volte in cui neanche la sua presenza riesce a consolarlo: Arthur ha imparato a stargli accanto in altri modi: facendo l’amore e donandogli piacere, finché Eames, spento e accoccolato sul letto, gli sussurra quello che lo tormenta. È raro che succeda, ma ci sono occasioni in cui niente sembra funzionare e Arthur odia dover forzare Eames a parlargli, ma non può ignorare la sua preoccupazione. Così aspetta per minuti o ore finché non lo sorprende in un momento di svantaggio, appena sveglio o quando è distratto da una lettura, per chiedergli con un tono gentile, proprio come quella mattina a Nizza: «Eames, che cosa hai?»

Svolgono qualche estrazione insieme e benché i loro continui battibecchi li aiutino a celare il loro rapporto di fronte ai colleghi, devono ammettere che è difficile per entrambi fingere di essere due conoscenti per tutta la giornata e poi tornare nella loro casa o nella stessa stanza d’albergo per dormire insieme. Perciò, di comune accordo, decidono di svolgere più lavori separatamente.

***

In una mattina di inizio novembre Arthur ritira la posta dalla cassetta delle lettere che hanno installato non molto tempo fa. Sopra, sono impressi i loro nomi: “James Eames e Arthur Miles” e lui non può evitare di meravigliarsi ogni volta che ci passa davanti, pensando: “Viviamo _insieme_ nella _nostra_ casa.” 

Quanto è fantastico sentire questa overdose di felicità?

Eames è a Singapore per lavoro e Arthur è a casa per qualche settimana, dopo aver eseguito un’estrazione per l’intelligence britannica. Osserva le lettere che ha in mano: oltre alla bolletta per la fornitura dell’elettricità, c’è l’estratto conto di una delle sue carte di credito e il resoconto mensile di Emergency. Per ultima c’è una busta più piccola delle altre, indirizzata a lui: il suo nome è scritto con un pennarello nero e con una grafia che Arthur conosce bene, perché è impressa anche sul suo braccio destro. 

Entra in casa sorridendo, sale le scale fino allo studio, dove prende in mano il tagliacarte dalla scrivania e la apre. Dentro, trova tre fotografie: sono istantanee scattate con la Polaroid che Arthur ha regalato a Eames qualche mese fa. 

Nella prima immagine c’è una piccola e affollata strada, ai suoi lati una serie di edifici decorati da colorati graffiti. Si intravedono anche le insegne di caffetterie e negozi. Sul retro della istantanea Eames ha scritto una didascalia: “Haji Lane: ho acquistato quindici magliette di diversi colori e non vedo l’ora di mostrartele, per ascoltare le tue lamentele sul mio orribile gusto per la moda!” 

La seconda fotografia ritrae una ciotola di _noodles_ e anche qui, sul dorso trova una iscrizione: “Golden Mile Food Center: _darling_ , non sai cosa ti perdi! Credo di aver appena mangiato il miglior piatto di cucina Thai della mia vita. Vorrei averti qui solo per vedere l’espressione deliziosa che avresti, se ne assaggiassi un boccone.”

Osserva la terza figura e riconosce al primo sguardo il soggetto: è Marlion, il simbolo della città. Dietro, Eames ha scritto l’annotazione più indecente che Arthur abbia mai letto: “Marlion: metà pesce, metà leone. Più lo guardo, più mi ricorda qualcosa: lungo, con una bella circonferenza e con l’estremità allargata… conosco qualcuno che ha una parte del corpo simile e sa anche come usarla!” 

Da quel momento, le fotografie diventano una sorta di costante tra loro. Ogni volta che Eames deve assentarsi per qualche estrazione o per un impegno da falsario, oppure quando si spostano insieme per le vacanze o per lavoro, lui continua a scattare le istantanee, imprimendo tutto quello che desidera ricordare o che gli fa pensare ad Arthur. 

Lui inizia a raccogliere le immagini prodotte da Eames in un piccolo album e quando diventano troppo numerose acquista una lastra di vetro con una cornice nera. Dispone le foto a formare un rettangolo, cinque colonne per dieci righe, organizzandole in base al colore. Posiziona prima i colori caldi, poi scendendo verso il basso i colori di transizione e nelle ultime righe i colori freddi, fino ad arrivare al grigio e al nero di alcune foto scattate di notte. Appende la lastra al muro, ai piedi delle scale, con l’intento di aggiungerne altre fino a rivestire del tutto la parete spoglia. Gli piace il pensiero che salendo dal piano terra chiunque possa vedere i ritagli della loro vita insieme. 

***

Trascorrono il Natale a Nizza, insieme alla sua famiglia. Arrivano all’aeroporto la mattina del 15 dicembre, dove suo padre, come sempre, li viene a prendere per accompagnarli a casa. 

Durante il pomeriggio Arthur legge un libro in salotto, mentre sua madre ed Eames addobbano l’albero di fronte a lui. Hanno riempito il pavimento di scatoloni, recuperati dalla soffitta adiacente alla mansarda e se lui volesse alzarsi dal divano, sarebbe impossibile camminare in tutto quel caos, senza rischiare il linciaggio per aver calpestato qualcosa. Perciò, resta fermo al suo posto, osservandoli a distanza, con un sorriso sereno sul viso. 

Sua madre adora Eames. Ad Arthur non sfugge come lei si comporta con Eames e con Dom. Non crede che lo faccia di proposito, ma con Eames è sempre a suo agio e sorridente: si ritrovano spesso a parlare, a ridere e a scherzare. Non c’è la stessa intesa con Dom: sia chiaro, sua madre è sempre educata nei suoi confronti, ma c’è un distacco formale che non ha mai avuto con Eames. 

Si ricorda quando sei mesi fa le aveva detto al telefono: « _Maman_ , va bene se porto qualcuno con me quest’estate?»

Lei era rimasta sorpresa da quella notizia, per poi rispondere: «Immagino che sia questo _qualcuno_ il motivo per cui sei scomparso da gennaio!»

Arthur aveva riso e non se l’era sentita di negarglielo. 

«L’ho trovato. Ho trovato la mia anima gemella…» 

« _Ma_ _puce_. Sono così felice per te!»

Erano restati per un attimo in silenzio, poi Arthur le aveva detto: « _Maman_ , ti devo chiedere un favore. So che appena lo vedrai vorrai fargli il terzo grado, ma… potresti evitare?»

«Oh, Arthur, andiamo! Non scapperà via di fronte a qualche domanda da parte di una madre preoccupata, no?»

«Non è quello il motivo per cui te lo chiedo» le aveva risposto serio prima di proseguire, perché era importante che sua madre capisse: «Lui… Eames non ce l’ha una famiglia, non è abituato al modo in cui ci comportiamo noi. Sua madre è morta quando era piccolo e suo padre è un pezzo di merda che deve solo sperare che non mi venga mai voglia di fargli una visita prima che tiri le cuoia!»

Si era dovuto calmare prima di non essere sopraffatto dalla rabbia.

«Sua nonna è stata l’unica persona che si sia interessata a lui ed Eames ha avuto un sacco di problemi, ma ora sta bene e…» aveva esitato, non sapendo come concludere, prima di implorarla: «Cerca solo di non metterlo a disagio, va bene? Puoi farlo, per favore?»

È sempre stata una donna troppo intelligente per non notare la voce angosciata di Arthur. 

«Sì, va bene. Te lo prometto.» 

Lei aveva mantenuto la parola: quando aveva incontrato Eames, non aveva fatto nessun accenno alla sua vita privata e al fatto che Arthur le avesse già confessato alcuni dettagli sul suo passato. Nelle settimane successive, l’aveva vista affezionarsi sempre di più a lui, apprezzando la personalità geniale di Eames, le sue battute ironiche e il modo in cui la sua presenza rendesse suo figlio molto più sereno. 

***

Due giorni dopo li raggiungono anche Mal e Dom. Rivedere sua nipote Philippa gli fa sempre un certo effetto: la bambina cresce bene, è sana e vispa e come la maggior parte dei primogeniti – proprio come sua madre – adora essere al centro dell’attenzione. 

La sera della vigilia mangiano in casa, dove li raggiungono anche Sarah e André, insieme al figlio e a sua moglie che vivono a Lione. 

A un certo punto, Mal se ne esce con queste parole: «Comunque, devo fare un annuncio: sono di nuovo incinta! Non era programmato, ma è successo e insomma… sempre meglio dare un fratello o una sorella a Philippa ora, prima che diventi troppo grande!» Fa spallucce, Dom le sorride, stringendole la mano e tutti si affrettano a farle le congratulazioni. 

Dopo cena, quando è oramai passata la mezzanotte, si scambiano i regali. Arthur spera di non dimenticare mai l’espressione stupefatta di Eames dopo aver scartato il suo dono: un abbonamento di sei biglietti per le partite di calcio della Champions League. Alla fine, quando si riprende dalla sorpresa, riesce a dire: «Arthur, credo che tu abbia appena esaudito il desiderio di una vita dell’undicenne che è in me!» 

«E io che pensavo fosse un regalo scemo… Papà mi ha convinto a sceglierlo!» 

Eames si rivolge a suo padre, esclamando: «Stephen, sei ufficialmente invitato ad accompagnarmi alla prima partita!»

Il giorno di Natale, sua madre li trascina a fare volontariato per l’associazione con cui collabora da anni. Arthur ci è abituato: lo fa tutti gli anni oramai, è un’attività che lo fa sentire utile, gli ricorda che è sempre possibile fare del bene. 

La notte di San Silvestro mentre osserva i fuochi d’artificio lungomare, stretto tra le braccia di Eames, gli sussurra nell’orecchio: «Voglio passare il resto della mia vita così.» Si baciano tra la gente che esulta, i suoi familiari che si scambiano gli auguri, il caos dei fuochi d’artificio e le bottiglie di champagne che vengono aperte. Quando si separano Eames ha le labbra gonfie e Arthur sa di avere le guance rosse, irritate dal contatto con la sua barba ispida. Eppure, non se ne cura: l’espressione ebete di Eames è la cosa più dolce e disgustosa che abbia mai visto. Non potrebbe essere più felice di così.

***

Hanno il loro primo vero litigio poche settimane dopo il loro anniversario e Arthur non può fare a meno di pensare che dovesse succedere prima o poi. Certo, passano molto tempo a prendersi in giro l’uno con l’altro, soprattutto a lavoro e a volte hanno delle incomprensioni, ma non era mai accaduta una discussione così grande da fargli temere di aver perso Eames.

È una fredda giornata di fine gennaio, Eames cucina delle ali di pollo in padella e Arthur taglia i pomodori da aggiungere all’insalata, quando riceva una chiamata sul telefono che usa per lavoro. Conosce il numero: è Nathan, un agente delle forze speciali che guida una squadra per alcune operazioni che Anthony gestisce. 

«Pronto?»

«Ciao, Arthur. Sono Nathan.»

«Dimmi.»

«Sto bene anche io, grazie! Mio figlio è nato la settimana scorsa. Cristo, Arthur, potresti anche abbassarti al livello di noi poveri esseri umani qualche volta!» risponde sarcastico. 

Arthur non ha nessuna intenzione di fare conversazione con Nathan. Sebbene sia uno degli agenti che rispetta di più e abbia sempre ricevuto da lui molta stima, Nathan è una spia, magari non come Arthur, ma a modo suo lo è. Non sarebbe sicuro parlare della sua vita con lui. 

«Congratulazioni! Mi hai chiamato per darmi la buona novella o per lavoro?» gli chiede con voce secca.

«Stronzo! Va bene, senti: c’è questo tizio, è un magnate dell’abbigliamento, vive a New York. Ho fatto un lavoro per lui l’anno scorso, da privato. Gli ho installato un sistema di sicurezza di ultima generazione in tutte le sue proprietà. Comunque, mi ha contattato poco fa: è venuto a conoscenza dell’ambiente del _dreamsharing_ e sarebbe interessato ad avere un’esperienza con la tecnologia. Non ha specificato di cosa si tratta, ma ti posso dire che è disposto a pagare tutto il necessario senza battere ciglio. Gli ho detto che non me ne occupo, ma che avrei rigirato l’offerta a qualcuno del giro.»

«Ok, puoi dirgli di contattarmi domattina, entro le 10.00 EST[1].»

«Va bene, ciao! Stammi bene, amico!»

Alle 11.30 GMT[2] della mattina successiva – 07.30 EST – Arthur riceve la chiamata da un uomo che si presenta come Michael Jade. Mr. Jade tre anni fa ha perso il suo unico figlio in un incidente d’auto e da allora lui e sua moglie vivono avvolti nel dolore. La sua consorte si è ritirata in una casa a Manhattan e non esce mai da lì, mentre lui sta facendo molta fatica a gestire la società che guida, sempre meno interessato alla moda e sempre più chiuso in sé stesso. Entrambi desiderano una sorta di chiusura, un’occasione in cui entrare in contatto con loro figlio, dirgli addio e poter andare avanti con le loro vite. Per questo, quando il signor Jade è venuto a conoscenza del _dreamsharing_ , ha pensato che potesse essere la soluzione adatta.

Il problema è che Arthur non ne è per niente convinto: prima di tutto, si tratterebbe di far sognare due persone che non hanno mai avuto un nessun tipo di addestramento, poi servirebbe una seconda persona per forgiare il ragazzo e se l’interpretazione non fosse perfetta, i genitori se ne accorgerebbero subito. Il secondo punto potrebbe essere coperto dalle capacità di Eames, ma Arthur teme che nel momento stesso in cui queste due persone, affrante dal dolore, vengano di nuovo a contatto con loro figlio, non vogliano più separarsene.

Dice a Mr. Jade che si prenderà un paio di ore per pensarci e poi gli farà sapere. 

Entra in salotto dove Eames guarda una serie tv. Arthur si siede accanto a lui per spiegargli il lavoro. Di fronte alla prospettiva di un’attività diversa dalle solite estrazioni, Eames si rivela subito entusiasta, incuriosito dalla possibilità di affinare ancora di più le sue doti di falsario, interpretando una persona in maniera perfetta. È del tutto cieco di fronte alle sue preoccupazioni, che liquida semplicemente come paranoie. «È un lavoro semplice, privo di rischi, molto meno pericoloso di una estrazione e la paga è eccellente, perché dovremmo dire di no?» gli domanda incredulo. 

Arthur prova ancora a dissuaderlo, c’è questa leggera ansia dentro di lui che gli fa pensare che questo lavoro non sia una buona idea. Eppure Eames non ne vuole sapere, finché, stufo dei suoi tentennamenti, prende il telefono appoggiato sul tavolo e richiama direttamente Mr. Jade, accordandosi per le due settimane successive.

Dannazione! 

Arthur giura che ci sono momenti in cui Eames lo fa andare su tutte le furie! Sente salire la rabbia dentro di sé, mentre lo osserva parlare al telefono come se niente fosse, cordiale e rilassato. Attende che chiuda la comunicazione, per poi affermare con voce gelida: «D’accordo. È una tua decisione. Non ti aspettare che io ti segua.»

«Oh, andiamo Arthur… possibile che tu debba fare di tutto una tragedia?»

«Ti ho detto che questo lavoro non mi piace, c’è qualcosa che non mi quadra, ma a te non interessa, l’importante è metterti alla prova per dimostrare non so neanche io che cosa… che sei il miglior falsario sulla faccia della terra? Lo sei Eames, lo sanno tutti, sei un artista! Eppure non ti basta mai, il tuo ego è sempre lì a punzecchiarti per spingerti oltre… fino a dove, cazzo? Me lo sai dire? C’è un momento in cui ti fermerai prima di… prima di…»

Ha il respiro accelerato, non sta urlando, perché non gli piace gridare, ma la sua voce è alta, più alta di quanto sarebbe normalmente. 

Arthur si deve allontanare, prima di dire qualcos’altro di cui si pentirà, prima di ferire Eames, come solo lui potrebbe fare. Lo sa che in certi momenti può diventare veramente spiacevole e dentro di sé, pur essendo arrabbiato con lui, non vuole fargli del male. 

Si alza dal divano, si dirige all’ingresso, prende le chiavi di casa in mano e il suo telefono. Eames si è avvicinato, lo osserva appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale, ha lo sguardo duro, mentre lo incalza: «Prima di cosa? Dillo, avanti!»

Ma Arthur non lo fa, ha imparato troppo bene a non cedere alle provocazioni di Eames. È cresciuto con sua sorella che da bambino lo tormentava per ogni stupido motivo e quando lui la ignorava, lei continuava a sfidarlo, finché Arthur non perdeva la pazienza e finivano ad azzuffarsi sul pavimento. Non farà la stessa cosa con la sua anima gemella, che ha vissuto sulla pelle le grida e la violenza di chi invece avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo.

«Pensi che io non sia capace di difendermi se qualcosa dovesse andare storto? Credi che io non possa uscire vivo da un lavoro, solo perché non sono il _terribile_ agente Miles dei servizi segreti? Sei convinto che io debba avere bisogno sempre della tua protezione? Ti svelo un segreto, Arthur, vivo in un mondo di merda da quando sono nato e ne sono sempre uscito, anche prima che ci fossi tu, quando eri ancora un ragazzino viziato con i soldi di papà per pagarsi la retta dell’università!» esclama lui con la voce piena d’ira.

Questo è un colpo basso, perché Eames sa quanto Arthur sia consapevole di essere benestante, quanto sua madre, che da bambina ha conosciuto la miseria, lo abbia abituato a non sprecare, a dare a chi ha più bisogno, a fare beneficienza, alla moderazione, al rispetto per la povertà. Ed Eames non può fingere di non provenire dal suo stesso ambiente: nonostante si sia rifiutato di andare all’università e non ami indulgere nel lusso, la sua famiglia è un perfetto esemplare della classe borghese britannica.

Afferra il cappotto dall’appendiabiti, apre la porta ed esce di casa senza guardarsi indietro. 

All’inizio vaga per il quartiere senza sapere dove andare, ha solo bisogno di calmarsi e di riflettere. Dentro di sé sente non solo la sua rabbia, ma anche quella della sua anima gemella. Sa che Eames stava solo cercando di ferirlo, accecato dalla collera. Le persone tendono a comportarsi così, quando vogliono sfogarsi con qualcuno, no? L’ha fatto lui da ragazzo, nei confronti di Mal o di sua madre, nelle rare volte in cui litigavano. 

Eames non ha nessun bisogno della sua protezione, Arthur ne è certo, non è il motivo per cui a ogni lavoro che concludono insieme, si assicura sempre che il suo compagno non abbia una posizione a rischio. Eppure, nonostante sappia che Eames possa affrontare il mondo intero da solo, non significa che dovrebbe farlo. E proprio questo è il punto: per la prima volta _non_ è solo e Arthur è più che felice di affiancarlo. 

Ore dopo, quando si sente abbastanza tranquillo per provare a parlare di nuovo con lui, entra in casa e la trova vuota. Sul tavolo della cucina c’è un post-it. Arthur lo legge: “Ho preso il lavoro. Ne parliamo fra due settimane, quando torno.” Con due maledette frasi Eames riuscito a far ribollire tutta la sua ira. Sente le mani pizzicare e il desiderio di distruggere oggetti annebbiargli la mente, ma non cederà, non nella _loro_ casa! 

Sale in camera, prepara una borsa e va nella palestra dove Eames trascorre le giornate quando lui non c’è ed è talmente frustrato dalla mancanza di sesso da sfogarsi con macchinari e pesi. Arthur odia quel tipo di attività, è troppo ripetitiva e gli attrezzi sono occupati da un gruppo di idioti che ammirano allo specchio i loro muscoli, scambiandosi consigli a vicenda. 

In sala, quando il preparatore atletico lo identifica, chiedendogli: «Arthur, giusto? Boxe, come sempre?» capisce subito che Eames ha parlato di lui, perché viene troppo di rado in questo posto per essere riconosciuto a colpo d’occhio. Annuisce, si riscalda per un po’ saltando con la corda e solo dopo aver fasciato le mani e infilato i guantoni, trascorre due soddisfacenti ore cercando di demolire una sacca che è stata creata per essere indistruttibile. Quando ha finito e si sente pronto per tornare a casa, si volta e trova due giovani ragazzi che lo guardano con gli occhi pieni di ammirazione. 

“Bene, almeno qualcuno si è divertito in questa giornata di merda!” pensa con astio.

Passa i giorni successivi immerso nel lavoro di analisi che ha costretto Anthony ad assegnargli, in modo da occupare il tempo. È dura: ci sono momenti in cui si scopre a osservare con lo sguardo fisso lo schermo del PC o il fascicolo che sta scrivendo, per ripescare il ricordo della loro lite e cercare di capire come agire. Vuole sentire la voce di Eames… Dio quanto la desidera, ma non lo chiama, perché su quell’insopportabile post-it ha reso chiaro che non vuole parlargli fino al suo ritorno. 

Trascorre le notti sveglio, incapace di dormire nel loro letto, intriso del profumo della pelle di Eames. Prova a spostarsi nella stanza degli ospiti, ma non può chiudere occhio neanche qui, perché le lenzuola pulite non hanno l’odore familiare della sua anima gemella. 

Certo che il suo subconscio sa essere un gran pezzo di merda!

Poi un giorno, mentre legge nello studio una noiosissima relazione per una consulenza, una forte e improvvisa agitazione lo fa balzare sulla sedia. Poco dopo, il suo cellulare suona: sullo schermo appare il numero di un telefono prepagato, preceduto dal prefisso di New York. Ci sono solo cinque persone che possono raggiungerlo su questo numero e solo una di loro si trova ora nella costa orientale degli Stati Uniti.

«Pronto?»

«Arthur!» 

La voce di Eames è affannata, come se avesse corso e Arthur sente crescere la sensazione di paura nel petto.

«Sono qui. Che succede?» risponde lui, perché deve essere accaduto qualcosa di brutto per costringere Eames a telefonargli.

«Il lavoro è andato male. La loro mente era offuscata dal dolore e poco dopo essere andati sotto, è comparsa la proiezione del figlio. Era aggressiva, non è stata una bella scena: mi ha sparato alle gambe, poi ha tirato fuori una _katana_ e ha iniziato a farmi a pezzi. Sono morto dissanguato. Quando mi sono svegliato però, i Jade non sapevano più quale fosse la realtà: hanno iniziato a urlare e a cercare il ragazzo… Pensavano che gliel’avessi portato via. Lui ha estratto una pistola minacciandomi, poi lei è riuscita a calmarlo… non lo so, forse ha capito che fosse reale. Alla fine sono riuscito ad andarmene. Mi avevano dato la dependance in cui stare, ma immagino che non sia sicuro tornare a prendere le mie cose. La mia identità è bruciata, vero?»

«Esatto. Dimmi dove sei.»

«Times Square, sto cercando di nascondermi nella folla per capire se abbiano mandato qualcuno del servizio di sicurezza a seguirmi.»

«Ascoltami: ho una casa a Brooklyn, in realtà è l’edificio dove sono cresciuto ed è l’unico che abbiamo tenuto in città. Ti mando per messaggio l’indirizzo e il codice di accesso al sistema di sicurezza. Imparali a memoria, poi distruggi il telefono. Assicurati di non essere seguito, spostati con la metro, prendi la linea A o la 2, non ci metterai molto. Poi mi chiami da lì, nel frattempo cerco di farti avere un’altra identità per tornare qui.»

«D’accordo. Arthur…» Fa una breve pausa in cui Arthur può sentire il rumore del traffico in sottofondo, poi Eames aggiunge: «Grazie» trasmettendogli un moto improvviso di affetto e senso di colpa. 

«Non ci provare!» gli risponde con troppa aggressività. Pensava di aver superato la sua collera e invece no, è ancora infuriato!

Sente la risata di Eames, bassa e soffusa. 

Prima di agganciare Arthur aggiunge: «Eames, se non ti sento in un’ora, vengo lì e stampo un macello.» 

Passa dieci minuti al telefono con Grant, uno dei suoi contatti di New York, che gli deve un favore e che accetta volentieri di ripagarlo procurando documenti falsi per Eames. Poco dopo gli invia nel deep web tutte le informazioni necessarie e non appena è sicuro che Grant le abbia ricevute si assicura di eliminare tutti i canali di comunicazione aperti che possano essere rintracciati. 

Venti minuti dopo arriva la chiamata da Eames. Gli spiega dove incontrare Grant per avere i documenti. A quel punto potrà acquistare un biglietto aereo per Londra con i soldi che Arthur occulta in ogni casa che ha, in un ripiano nascosto dell’armadio. 

***

Il giorno seguente, è seduto al tavolo della cucina, fissa il sandwich che ha preparato per pranzo, senza avere intenzione di mangiarlo, quando suona il campanello. Si alza, guarda dallo spioncino e dopo aver aperto la porta tira Eames dentro casa. 

Ha un aspetto orribile, gli occhi rossi e una leggera ricrescita della barba gli sporca il volto. 

Le sue braccia lo avvolgono stretto e tra i baci affamati di Arthur continua a sussurrare: « _Darling_ , mi dispiace.» 

Lui scuote la testa, si ferma un momento per riprendere fiato e dice: «L’importante è che tu sia qui.»

Domani Arthur distruggerà Michael Jade, perché nessuno può permettersi di puntare una pistola alla testa dell’uomo che ama e passarla liscia. Oggi però si preoccuperà di Eames, che è qui tra le sue braccia e sta bene e Arthur ha bisogno di lui.

Riprende a baciarlo senza dargli tregua, infila la lingua nella sua bocca, la passa dietro ai suoi denti e poi succhia il suo labbro superiore. Gli toglie il giacchetto, gettandolo a terra, poi gli sfila il maglione, mentre si spostano lungo il corridoio. Bacia avido la pelle sopra la clavicola dove ci sono i tatuaggi che conosce oramai a memoria, mentre le mani di Eames accarezzano i suoi addominali, i suoi fianchi, poi la schiena. 

Arthur indossa un maglione soffice di lana blu, che in realtà è di Eames, ma è diventata un’abitudine per lui rubargli i capi che gli piacciono e che sono avvolti nel suo odore. Non se lo sfila, né lo fa Eames per lui: gli piace fare sesso indossando i suoi vestiti.

Dalla foga non si sono accorti di aver superato le scale: vagano senza meta finché Eames non finisce contro il tavolo della sala. Ad Arthur non importa: sente la propria erezione balzare contro la sua ed emette un lieve grugnito, eccitato, bisognoso e felice di averlo qui, ma ancora arrabbiato che Eames se ne sia andato senza dirgli nulla. Afferra i suoi fianchi e lo volta, gli slaccia velocemente i jeans e li strattona fino a farli arrivare alle caviglie insieme agli slip. 

Eames appoggia le mani sul tavolo, apre le gambe, piega leggermente in avanti il busto, mettendo in evidenza il suo sedere e il suo bellissimo dorso. 

Arthur adora la schiena di Eames: muscolosa e compatta, con le spalle più pronunciate della vita. Gli piace osservare ogni suo movimento, i muscoli che si contraggono e si rilasciano, i tatuaggi che sembrano spostarsi fino a prendere vita. 

Si guarda intorno e si ricorda che nel cassetto del mobile di fronte, dove conservano il servizio di piatti dell’Ottocento della nonna di Eames, c’è una confezione di gel lubrificante. Arthur ha deciso tempo fa di rifornire tutte le stanze di lubrificante, per essere preparato in ogni momento e non se ne pente ora. Si allontana da Eames per un momento, apre il cassetto e afferra la confezione. Dopo averla aperta, spreme una quantità abbondante di gel sui polpastrelli della mano destra.

Inserisce il primo dito dentro di Eames, piano, e lo lascia lì immobile per qualche minuto, dandogli il tempo di rilassarsi, mentre posa baci umidi sulle sue scapole. 

«Se succede ancora una volta che te ne vai senza avvisarmi e dicendomi senza mezze misure che non posso neanche contattarti, giuro che ti vengo a cercare anche in Antartide!» 

Eames sospira, inizia a muoversi intorno al dito e sussurra: «Ti ricordo che sei stato tu il primo a uscire di casa, evitando di confrontarsi con me!»

Arthur si fa spazio dentro di lui con un secondo dito e attende qualche minuto per recuperare la calma. 

«Sono uscito di casa per evitare di far degenerare la conversazione… avevo bisogno di calmarmi, non di finire a insultarci e a odiarci. Non avremmo risolto niente in quel modo!» Appoggia la fronte contro le sue vertebre, premendo le labbra sulla sua cute, poi quando lo sente morbido e arrendevole intorno alle proprie nocche infila un terzo dito. 

Eames china la testa in avanti e appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo, spingendo indietro il bacino per far affondare le sue falangi più in profondità. Geme, si sposta in avanti e poi di nuovo indietro, ondeggia i fianchi, mentre Arthur spinge le dita dentro di lui. Poco dopo, emette un verso gutturale e proseguendo i suoi movimenti languidi, dice con tono sommesso: «Avevi ragione. Non avrei dovuto accettare il lavoro. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti.» 

E Arthur sente montare la frustrazione dentro di sé. 

Inserisce anche il mignolo e replica: «Non me ne frega un cazzo di avere ragione! Il punto è che se ti dico che sono preoccupato, non mi liquidi come se niente fosse e fai di testa tua: ne parliamo e cerchiamo un compromesso!» 

Muove tutte e quattro le dita ed Eames mugola stringendosi e poi rilassandosi intorno all’intrusione. 

«Mi dispiace di aver esagerato quando ti ho detto che non conosci i tuoi limiti e lo so che puoi benissimo difenderti da solo, ma non vuol dire che io non ti voglia proteggere, se posso farlo» ammette, perché Eames _deve_ comprendere. 

«Lo capisci che non so cosa farei se ti succedesse qualcosa? Che da quando stiamo insieme sei diventato la mia vita? Che ho passato due settimane senza dormire perché non sapevo che cazzo stessi facendo e se stessi bene?»

Eames solleva una mano dal tavolo per afferrare la sua. Intreccia le loro dita e stringe forte, dicendo con voce roca: «Lo so, Arthur, lo so. Dispiace anche a me per averti detto certe parole. Non è vero che non ho bisogno di te.»

Arthur estrae lentamente le dita, bacia di nuovo le sue spalle, stringe la sua mano e poi la lascia. Apre il bottone dei propri pantaloni e tira giù la zip, poi prende la confezione di lubrificante e ne versa in abbondanza sulla mano destra, per ungersi. 

Afferra l’asta del proprio membro con una mano e posiziona l’altra sul fianco di Eames, tenendolo fermo contro il bordo del tavolo. Spingersi dentro di lui gli regala sempre una sensazione di beatitudine. Le sue pareti calde lo accolgono, rilassandosi intorno a lui, mentre Arthur si meraviglia di come Eames riesca ad abbandonarsi e ad affidarsi alla sua anima gemella, prendendo dentro di sé fino all’ultimo centimetro. 

Resta immobile fino a quando Eames ondeggia il bacino per poi annuire con la testa: solo in quel momento Arthur inizia a muoversi dentro di lui, con spinte lente e profonde, proprio come piacciono a Eames. Arthur affonda nella sua carne con forza, premendolo contro il tavolo, ascoltando lo _slap_ dei suoi testicoli che sbattono contro i propri e il rumore del suo respiro spezzato. 

Afferra i fianchi di Eames in una morsa, chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi per mantenere lo stesso ritmo, mentre Eames pronuncia parole incomprensibili, miste a incoraggiamenti: «Sì, Arthur! Ancora! Così!» Non sa per quanto tempo vanno avanti, ma a un certo punto riapre gli occhi e si rende conto che Eames sta muovendo una mano sotto al tavolo, intorno al proprio sesso, con lo stesso ritmo che ha impresso lui. Appoggia il proprio busto sopra la schiena di Eames e sussurra: «Sei vicino?»

Eames volta la testa verso di lui, gli dà un bacio avido e scomposto e Arthur per tutta risposta affonda ancora, osservandolo mentre getta la testa all’indietro, per dire con voce strozzata: «Sì. Tuo.» 

Gli lecca il profilo della mandibola, per poi baciare l’angolo: è una delle aree che ama di più del suo corpo, erotica e mascolina, sembra fatta proprio per le sue labbra. Afferra tra i denti un lembo di pelle, ignorando la sua barba corta che gli irrita la cute, lo morde leggermente e poi lo succhia forte, sicuro che gli lascerà un segno visibile. 

Lo penetra ancora: una, due, tre volte, ascoltando il rumore delle ossa del bacino di Eames che sbattono contro il tavolo. I suoi gemiti sono un suono continuo che sovrasta tutto il resto, finché Eames emette un mezzo grido e il suo sperma si riversa per terra. Trema e ondeggia i fianchi, avvolto nella spirale di estasi che Arthur può avvertire attraverso il legame. Quando il suo orgasmo si riduce preme la fronte sul tavolo, per cercare di recuperare un respiro normale.

Arthur estrae il proprio membro ancora eretto, avvolge le braccia intorno al torace di Eames e appoggia il mento sopra le sue vertebre. Resta un attimo in silenzio, poi sussurra: «Vado a prendere qualcosa per pulire, prima che si macchi il tavolo o il pavimento.»

Si riaggiusta i pantaloni e per qualche minuto entra ed esce dalla cucina, finché non si è assicurato di aver tolto tutto il disastro che hanno combinato. Quando ritorna in sala da pranzo, Eames è seduto su una sedia, sembra aver riacquistato parte della lucidità e si è tirato su le mutande e i pantaloni. Arthur richiude la confezione di lubrificante e la rimette al suo posto. Quando ha finito, Eames lo attira a sé e lo abbraccia, infilando le mani sotto il suo maglione. Con la testa premuta contro il suo petto dice: «Non sei venuto.» 

«No» replica lui, accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Vuoi dirmi perché?»

«Ho ancora gli strascichi della tensione di questi ultimi giorni, non ci sono riuscito…»

Eames lo avvicina ancora di più a sé e cerca le sue labbra per dargli un bacio tenero. Quando si separano dice: «Mi dispiace, amore. Di essermene andato, di averti ferito e di averti fatto passare dei giorni infernali. Puoi perdonarmi?»

Arthur lo abbraccia, chiude gli occhi che – traditori – scelgono proprio quel momento per far scorrere la valle di lacrime che è riuscito a trattenere finora. Quando Eames se ne accorge gli circonda il viso con le mani e mormora, preoccupato: « _Darling_ …» 

«Ti ho già perdonato. Possiamo litigare, Eames, non mi aspetto che vada sempre tutto bene, ma non farlo più. Dio, saresti potuto morire e io non avrei potuto fare niente, perché ero così infuriato!»

«Te lo prometto, Arthur, guardami. Hai la mia parola, d’accordo?» 

Si perde in quelle iridi che tanto ama e nella sua voce, armoniosa e vibrante, che è entrata sotto la sua pelle dal loro primo incontro, per non uscire mai più. Annuisce ed Eames lo stringe di nuovo, con le dita che premono sul suo costato e l’orecchio appoggiato sul suo cuore. 

Quando Arthur si allontana, lui gli chiede: «Andiamo a letto? Voglio fare di nuovo l’amore con te.» 

La sua erezione rinchiusa nei pantaloni emette un guizzo – a quanto pare interessata alla proposta di Eames – mentre Arthur posa un bacio sulla sua testa, per poi domandargli: «Sei sicuro? Credo di esserci andato giù un po’ pesante… mi sa che avrai dei segni sui fianchi domani.»

Eames replica sorridendo: «Lo sai che non mi dispiace affatto, anzi mi fai eccitare da morire quando diventi aggressivo!»

Arthur ride, gli posa un altro bacio sulla fronte e poi sussurra, malizioso: «Va bene. Che ne dici di continuare il secondo round nella nostra posizione preferita?»

Per tutta risposta Eames si disloca da lui, si alza in piedi e lo trascina fino alla loro camera. 

Finiscono di spogliarsi, poi Eames si posiziona al centro del letto, con il peso distribuito sulle ginocchia e sulle mani. Allarga un po’ le gambe e si volta indietro verso Arthur, per incitarlo a sbrigarsi, mentre lui prende il lubrificante dal cassetto. Ne distribuisce un altro po’ lungo il suo pene gonfio, dandosi sollievo, poi penetra di nuovo Eames. 

Questa volta il suo ritmo è più accelerato: Arthur si sente duro da ore e avverte la frenesia avanzare dentro di lui. Eames allunga la schiena e piega i gomiti emettendo un lungo sospiro. Arthur sa che questa è la sua posizione preferita, perché ad ogni spinta può accarezzare la sua prostata senza difficoltà. La verità è che piace anche a lui: ama poter controllare il ritmo, rispondendo alle necessità del corpo di Eames. Qualche volta si ferma immobile per lasciarlo libero di muoversi come preferisce, avanti e indietro lungo la sua asta, e gestendo la profondità come desidera. 

Si incontrano in questa unione carnale e poco dopo Eames è di nuovo duro. Arthur sente l’orgasmo avvicinarsi e inizia a masturbarlo velocemente, muovendo la mano su e giù lungo il suo membro, soffermandosi sulla pelle del prepuzio, spingendola più in basso, esponendogli il glande e stringendolo la corona tra pollice e indice. Il loro piacere si mischia grazie al legame: Arthur non sa più dove finisce il proprio e inizia quello di Eames, finché l’estasi non li coglie entrambi, facendoli tremare e gemere dal piacere. 

Si getta sul letto, finalmente appagato e rilassato. 

Eames si stende sopra di lui e anche se è troppo pesante e gli blocca il respiro, in questi giorni gli è mancato il contatto fisico con lui, perciò non ha la minima intenzione di spostarsi o di smuoverlo da lì. 

Si addormentano entrambi e si risvegliano tre ore dopo. 

Arthur lo trascina nella doccia e sotto l’acqua tiepida inizia a insaponarlo. Non è una cosa sessuale, lo fa perché gli piace accarezzare il corpo muscoloso del suo compagno. Passa le mani insaponate sulle sue spalle, sul suo petto, soffermandosi ad accarezzare i suoi capezzoli sensibili, scende ancora lungo gli addominali scolpiti e si sposta sulle sue natiche. Eames si appoggia al muro della doccia e si rilassa, sospirando, mentre Arthur si assicura di pulirlo bene, circondando il suo ano con due dita insaponate. Finisce di insaponargli le gambe e poi risale lungo le sue cosce, per passare le sue mani sui testicoli, massaggiarglieli piano e infine tra la peluria bionda del suo pube. 

Si accorge che il sesso di Eames è di nuovo eretto e un’altra idea inizia a farsi strada nella sua testa. Sciacqua accuratamente tutto il sapone dalla sua pelle, poi si inginocchia sulle piastrelle del pavimento della doccia, gli separa i glutei e affonda la sua faccia nella sua apertura, dove Eames sa di profumo e di pulito. 

Lo sente gemere e spingersi ancora di più verso di lui: Arthur lo lecca, passa la sua lingua lungo tutta la cresta, poi sul suo sfintere ancora aperto e leggermente arrossato. Lo penetra e lo bagna, lappando la mucosa come si fa con il gelato, si dedica per un po’ ad assaporarlo, fino a quando è costretto a riemergere per mancanza di aria. Si sposta in basso verso i testicoli, lecca il suo setto scrotale, succhia leggermente la pelle morbida di un testicolo, poi si muove verso l’altro, dove descrive con la propria lingua un “8”. 

Il respiro di Eames si fa accelerato e lo sente sussurrare, concitato il suo nome. 

Lo fa voltare verso di sé fino ad avere il suo membro di fronte al viso. Lo accarezza muovendo il proprio pugno lungo la sua asta, mentre preme la lingua sulla punta. Lecca più in basso, giocando con il frenulo per un momento, poi prende il glande nella sua bocca – solo il glande – e lo succhia, muovendo la testa avanti e indietro, con le labbra che inseguono la propria mano. 

In meno di tre minuti Eames ansima: «Arthur, Arthur, sto per venire! Oddio, di nuovo!» Arthur rilascia il glande, ci appoggia le labbra aperte sopra, la lingua giocosa che lo sfiora, mentre continua a muovere il pugno. Eames viene sulle sue labbra e solo quando è sicuro che ha finito, Arthur usa la sua lingua per raccogliere tutto il liquido seminale rimasto. Lo ingoia, per poi masturbarsi rapidamente mentre Eames riprende fiato. Arthur è così eccitato che non ha bisogno di troppo tempo prima di lasciarsi andare a un altro orgasmo. 

Dopo la doccia, cambiano le lenzuola e tornano a dormire, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

***

Mal partorisce in una giornata dei primi di settembre e alcuni giorni dopo Arthur va a trovare i Cobb, dato che è a Los Angeles per lavoro. 

James è biondo come Philippa, a quanto pare nessuno dei due ha ereditato i capelli scuri di Mal. Come la maggior parte dei secondogeniti è l’esatto contrario di sua sorella: è un bambino tranquillo, non piange quasi mai, a meno che non abbia fame e dorme notti intere senza svegliarsi. 

Philippa, che è nella fase della crescita in cui i bambini esprimono tutta la loro curiosità, cammina, corre e parla imparando ogni giorno qualche parola in più. Osserva curiosa suo fratello, anche se non riesce a pronunciare correttamente il suo nome e cerca di intrattenerlo mostrandogli i suoi giochi preferiti. 

Arthur resta un paio di settimane a casa di sua sorella e passa gran parte del tempo a tenere compagnia a sua nipote, lasciando riposare Mal. È strano, ad Arthur non piacciono veramente i bambini, non è mai stato una persona che sorride o sa fare facce buffe quando incontra un bimbo per la prima volta. Non ha mai ritenuto di poter essere bravo a gestirne uno e l’idea di diventare genitore l’ha sempre spaventato: crescere un figlio non significa solo giocarci, nutrirlo e assicurarsi che stia bene. Essere genitore significa anche educare una persona, imparargli la differenza tra il bene e il male, accettarlo nelle sue particolarità e nelle sue diversità, sostenerlo nei suoi momenti difficili, per tutta la vita. 

Sa che tutti i genitori fanno degli errori, perché nessuno può imparare il mestiere prima di avere bambini, ma l’idea che un suo potenziale sbaglio possa rovinare la vita di un essere in divenire lo preoccupa. 

La sera prima di ripartire per Londra, Philippa stringe forte le braccia intorno al suo collo e lo costringe a leggerle una storia per addormentarsi. Prima di scendere le scale passa davanti la camera di James, dove Dom lo sta cullando per farlo addormentare. Suo cognato è girato verso la finestra e non si accorge della sua presenza, perciò Arthur sceglie di non disturbarlo. Continua lungo il corridoio e scende in silenzio le scale. Trova Mal seduta sul divano, che gli fa cenno di accomodarsi vicino a lei. 

«Sei bravo con lei. Le mancherai» afferma sua sorella, sorridendo.

«Grazie, ma non credo di essere così bravo come dici.»

«Sì, che lo sei. Sei sempre stato abile in tutto e ti sei sempre rifiutato di farlo pesare agli altri. Anche per questo sarai un ottimo padre.»

Arthur distoglie lo sguardo da lei, mentre le confessa: «Non so se avrò mai dei figli.»

Riflette a voce alta, chiedendole: «Non dovremmo cambiare vita o almeno lavoro per crescere dei bambini? Non dovremmo pensare prima alla loro sicurezza?»

«Arthur, non puoi proteggere sempre le persone che ami. Certo, ci puoi provare, ma non puoi assicurarti che non succeda loro mai niente di brutto. Per quanto desideri che Philippa e James siano sempre al sicuro, non posso chiuderli sotto a una campana, non servirebbe a niente. Anzi, probabilmente crescerebbero portandomi rancore, ribellandosi non appena possono.»

Arthur annuisce, è un ragionamento sensato e probabilmente è il motivo principale per cui anche i suoi colleghi hanno dei figli, pur continuando a fare il loro lavoro. 

«Non ne hai mai parlato con Eames? Ti ricordo che sei stato tu quello che mi ha convinto che fosse del tutto normale pensare di creare una famiglia con Dom.»

«Non lo so, Mal. Magari ne parleremo o magari no. Dobbiamo volerlo entrambi.»

Sua sorella annuisce, prima di confidargli: «Vedrai, quando sarà il momento lo capirete.»

Il giorno dopo lei lo accompagna all’aeroporto e quando si salutano, abbracciandosi, le dice: «La prossima volta mi vieni a trovare tu? Così portiamo i bambini sul London Eye!» 

Mal replica sorridendo: «Va bene. Il mese prossimo. Tieniti libero, _oui_?»

« _Oui, mademoiselle **[3]**_!»

Mentre si allontana per fare il check-in la sua voce lo raggiunge di nuovo: «Dai un bacio a Eames da parte mia!»

Come le aveva promesso, si lascia il mese d’ottobre libero e così fa Eames. Mal e Dom li raggiungono con i bambini e passano tre settimane in casa loro. Eames sa intrattenere i suoi nipoti come nessun altro è in grado di fare ed è sempre pronto a dargli il cambio, quando Arthur sente la pazienza venire meno. Scatta un sacco di fotografie con la Polaroid e Arthur le dispone in una nuova lastra di vetro da appendere al muro che costeggia le scale.

***

Anthony lo contatta per guidare un’operazione in Messico in collaborazione con l’F.B.I. e la D.E.A. 

È costretto ad assentarsi per un mese e mezzo, fino a Natale e i loro progressi procedono a rilento, tra la mancata collaborazione della polizia locale e l’omertà della popolazione, minacciata dai capi del cartello. Arthur deve muoversi con estrema cautela e tessere una tela, finché il 21 dicembre riesce a consegnare alla F.B.I. due dei principali boss della droga. L’obiettivo era in realtà uno solo dei due, ma Arthur è riuscito a sorprenderli a un colloquio insieme e le autorità con cui collabora non si sono lasciate sfuggire l’occasione. 

Trascorre il 22 dicembre a compilare relazioni su relazioni, mentre cerca di prenotare un volo per il giorno dopo che lo possa portare il più velocemente in Francia, dove lo aspettano già tutti. A quanto pare, però, tra il traffico natalizio e le bufere di neve in Europa, l’unico volo disponibile è per la sera successiva. 

Arriva all’aeroporto in anticipo per scoprire che il volo per Parigi è in ritardo di due ore e Arthur impreca, mentre sente la frustrazione crescere dentro di sé. Si siede in una caffetteria e ordina un cappuccino con latte di mandorle: sono giorni oramai che va avanti solo grazie alla caffeina, un’ulteriore dose non lo ucciderà. Poco dopo, riceve una chiamata e sullo schermo appare il numero di telefono della linea fissa della casa a Nizza. 

«Pronto?»

«Ciao, bellissimo» lo saluta Eames.

«Ciao, _baby_.» 

Arthur sorride, poi aggiunge, sbuffando: «Il mio aereo è in ritardo.»

«L’ho immaginato.»

Eames deve aver avvertito la sua demoralizzazione: Arthur ha passato le ultime settimane in un vortice costante di tensione, irascibilità e senso di inutilità. Gli unici momenti sereni glieli ha concessi Eames, parlando al telefono o trasmettendogli conforto e sostegno attraverso il legame. 

«Mi manchi.» 

«Anche tu. Non vedo l’ora di abbracciarti, ma non dirlo a Philippa, perché le ho promesso che sarà la prima ad avere l’onore.»

«Eames…»

«Dimmi, amore.»

«Non ho fatto in tempo a comprare i regali di Natale.»

Lui emette un lieve: «Mm…» prima di aggiungere, con la sua voce gentile: «Arthur, non credo che a nessuno di noi interessi se tu abbia comprato o meno alcun regalo. L’importante è che tu sia qui.»

«Okay» sospira Arthur. Non è sempre facile per lui accettare di non poter controllare tutto, anche se sta lavorando per migliorare questa parte di sé, eccessivamente rigida e intransigente. 

Quando riesce a raggiungere Nizza, dopo un viaggio estenuante di dodici ore, all’aeroporto c’è Eames che lo attende insieme a suo padre. 

Rivederlo dopo minuti, ore, giorni e settimane di astinenza è come ricevere una overdose improvvisa che gli incendia le vene e gli toglie il respiro. Arthur lo bacia con passione e amore e tutto quello che solo Eames è mai riuscito a fargli provare e non gli interessa se sono in pubblico: gli è mancato troppo ed è pronto a spezzare le dita a chiunque si intrometta tra di loro in questo momento. 

Quando rilascia le sue labbra, continua a stringerlo, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla: è bello essere a casa. 

« _Darling_ » lo chiama lui.

Arthur sospira, si allontana un po’ e si accorge che suo padre si è spostato verso l’uscita, con il suo bagaglio, lasciandogli una parvenza di riservatezza. Gli sorride da lontano, stringe la mano di Eames nella sua e tornano a casa. 

Trascorre due ore di beatitudine dormendo tra le braccia di Eames, stesi sul letto della loro mansarda, fino a quando Mal bussa alla loro porta dicendo: «È ora di cena!» 

Arthur non mangia granché, è esausto e finisce per addormentarsi di nuovo sul divano intorno alle dieci di sera, giocando insieme a Philippa. Alla fine, Eames lo trascina a letto e lo spoglia con un po’ di fatica, senza la minima collaborazione da parte sua. 

Sotto al piumone, Arthur stringe il suo compagno mentre gli chiede: «Ti va di andare in vacanza da qualche parte, solo noi due?»

«D’accordo!» 

Eames ci pensa un attimo prima di continuare: «È una vita che voglio andare nelle Isole Vergini. Ci sono molte spiagge private… ho giusto una o due fantasie che includono io e te nudi, sesso – tanto sesso a dire la verità – e una spiaggia deserta!»

Arthur ride. 

Dio, quanto gli è mancato!

***

Le Isole Vergini si rivelano uno dei posti più pacifici che Arthur abbia mai visitato. Non c’è molto da fare oltre a godersi l’oceano, lo _snorkeling_ e – come Eames aveva promesso – il sesso. Tanto sesso. 

Una notte, Arthur si sveglia e lo cerca. « _Babe_ , dormi?» gli domanda, baciandogli la spalla e accarezzandogli il membro che inizia a risvegliarsi sotto al suo tocco. 

«Mm… Sì.» 

Arthur sorride, continua a toccarlo e dice, con voce fintamente angelica: «Peccato, perché stavo pensando se ti andava di scoparmi…»

E improvvisamente Eames non vuole più dormire! 

Sono entrambi abbastanza versatili da godere in qualsiasi posizione e durante qualsiasi pratica sessuale. Nel tempo hanno sperimentato insieme, costruendo la loro intimità gradualmente, svelando i desideri reciproci e il modo migliore per dare piacere all’altro. Arthur ha scoperto abbastanza presto che nonostante Eames sia perfettamente capace di dare, preferisce molto di più ricevere, sentire Arthur dentro di sé che gli fa perdere il controllo fino a offuscargli la mente, spogliandosi di qualsiasi ruolo per essere solo Eames, Eames ed Eames. 

Le prime volte che hanno provato a invertirsi non è andata sempre bene e non perché Arthur non si senta a suo agio o non si fidi di lui. No, il motivo è che Arthur non sa rilassarsi con facilità. Quando è eccitato, lui vuole tutto e subito e non sempre riesce a calmarsi a sufficienza: spesso è stretto, così stretto che anche dopo un’accurata preparazione devono fermarsi nel mezzo dell’amplesso per evitare che provi fastidio, concludendo il rapporto in altre maniere. Arthur è così grato di aver accanto qualcuno come Eames, comprensivo e sensibile, che sa ascoltare e accettare i suoi limiti. 

Non significa che non lo soddisfi ricevere, perché il piacere che un uomo ottiene dalla stimolazione della prostata è così intenso da non dipendere affatto dal suo orientamento o dalle sue preferenze sessuali. 

Così, ha imparato che quando è del tutto sereno, con la mente distante dal mondo intero, se si concentra per mantenere la calma, senza cercare di affrettare la passione che sente, può chiedere al suo compagno di fare l’amore in questo modo. 

Eames lo prepara con estrema lentezza, usando lubrificante in abbondanza e dandogli tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno per abituarsi all’intrusione: prima delle sue dita, poi del suo sesso. Nel frattempo, Eames usa la sua lingua per distrarlo, tracciando un pattern invisibile sulla sua schiena, unendo tutti i piccoli nei che risaltano sulla sua pelle chiara. 

Quando Arthur è pronto, inizia a muoversi, grato che Eames gli lasci sempre gestire il ritmo. Afferra la sua mano destra e la porta sopra il proprio membro: la guida con movimenti precisi e lenti, emettendo piccoli sospiri di piacere.

Dopo un po’ di tempo si volta, guarda Eames negli occhi e dice: «Fammi stare sopra di te.» 

Lui si retrae, mentre borbotta: « _Darling_ , ammettilo… mi vuoi uccidere… tra tutti i modi che conosci per ammazzare qualcuno, hai capito che con me il sesso è la via più rapida!»

Arthur ride e dopo che Eames si è seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, sale sopra di lui, guidando di nuovo il suo sesso dentro di sé. Respira, chiude gli occhi per concentrarsi e accoglierlo di nuovo. 

Avvolge le braccia intorno alle spalle di Eames, mentre sente le sue mani che salgono lungo la schiena per fermarsi sopra le scapole, dove Eames può sentire il movimento di ogni singolo muscolo. Arthur appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, gli succhia la pelle tenera e morbida del collo e riprende a muoversi, avanti e indietro, ruotando il bacino e formando un “8”. Invece che sportarsi in alto e in basso, sa per esperienza che questo è il modo migliore per mandare il suo compagno in estasi. Piace anche ad Arthur: Eames resta sempre dentro di lui, uno stimolo costante contro la sua prostata, mentre il suo membro sfrega contro la pelle sudata dell’addome di Eames, regalandogli un’intensa sensazione di piacere. 

Sente i gemiti di Eames farsi più pesanti e rochi, fino a esclamare:

«Oh, Arthur!» 

Prende la sua mano sinistra – Arthur ama le sue mani: le dita spesse, le nocche evidenti, le vene sporgenti che percorrono tutto il dorso. Afferra l’indice e il medio insieme, li porta alla bocca e succhia: basta questo gesto per far perdere il controllo a Eames. Lo sente tremare tra le proprie braccia ed eiaculare dentro di lui. Arthur continua a muoversi e a muoversi, succhiando le sue falangi, finché l’orgasmo non arriva anche per lui. Ruota i fianchi ancora un po’, per prolungare al massimo la sensazione di benessere, poi rilascia le dita di Eames, strofina il naso contro la sua clavicola e ordina: «Adesso mi prendi in braccio e andiamo a fare la doccia. Poi dormiamo per altre otto ore.»

«Signor sì, signore!» replica lui divertito, prima di baciarlo. 

Alla fine delle tre settimane che trascorrono qui, Arthur si rende conto che la villeggiatura ha fatto bene a entrambi. Propone a Eames di alternare il lavoro con le vacanze e lui accetta di buon grado. 

Arthur ama viaggiare, anche se ha questo grandissimo difetto: a volte riesce a trasformarsi in un vero dittatore. Costringe Eames a lunghe camminate nelle città europee e ad alzatacce mattutine, perché svegliarsi presto significa avere più tempo a disposizione per visitare tutte le mete che ha inserito in una delle sue numerose liste. È fortunato, perché Eames è talmente appassionato di arte che è sufficiente inserire qualche museo o qualche struttura architettonica nell’elenco per fargli accettare i suoi piani. Ad Arthur non dispiace affatto usare questi espedienti: tra tutte le attrazioni disponibili, le visite ai musei sono in assoluto le sue preferite!

***

Una sera, mentre Eames è sotto la doccia e Arthur attende che arrivi la cena dal loro ristorante giapponese preferito, prende il telefono e chiama sua sorella.

Sono tornati da poco dal Kenya. 

Eames ha adorato i colori accesi degli abiti della popolazione, le spiagge bianche della costa e gli affollati bar di Mombasa, in cui il cibo e la musica creano l’atmosfera ideale in cui rilassarsi. Arthur si è scoperto affascinato da tutti i parchi nazionali che hanno visitato, dalle quantità di specie animali osservate. Inoltre, quando si sono spostati verso l’entroterra, ha potuto visitare alcuni centri delle ONG che finanzia da anni. 

Perso tra i ricordi, ci mette un po’ ad accorgersi che il telefono suona a vuoto. Sta quasi per riagganciare per contattare sua sorella in un secondo momento, quando lei risponde: «Pronto?»

«Mal, sono io.»

«Oh, ciao, _chéri_! _Comment ça va_? [4]» replica lei, con la voce un po’ affannata.

«Tutto bene. Voi? È un brutto momento? Ti richiamo più tardi, se vuoi.»

«No, no! Stavo riordinando lo studio e non trovavo il cordless, perciò ci ho messo un po’ a rispondere. Comunque, anche qui va tutto bene. I bambini ci stanno dando da fare: James inizia a parlare e Philippa lo guarda perplessa, cercando di capire cosa voglia intendere. Sono esilaranti! E Pippa si sta rivelando abbastanza brava a condividere i suoi giocattoli con lui.»

Arthur sorride, prima di dirle: «Sono contento. Diventerà una brava sorella maggiore, a differenza tua!» 

«Stronzo!» esclama lei, ridendo.

«Ascolta, ci sarebbe un’estrazione da completare a Berlino fra qualche settimana. Tu o Dom siete interessati?»

C’è una lunga pausa prima che Mal risponda alla sua domanda. 

«Veramente stiamo lavorando a un progetto.» 

La sua voce è strana, Arthur non sa come interpretarla: c’è una nota diversa rispetto al solito – cauta e misteriosa – e lui conosce troppo bene sua sorella. Non è mai stata reticente quando parla di lavoro e dei suoi successi, anzi ne è sempre andata fiera: conversare di architettura per lei è come discorrere della sua famiglia, la rende felice ed entusiasta. Inoltre, ogni volta che è stata coinvolta in un grosso progetto è sempre stata contenta di annunciarlo.

Arthur _deve_ sapere cosa sta succedendo.

«Con lo studio con cui collabori di solito?» le chiede.

«No, è una cosa che stiamo sperimentando solo noi due.» 

“Con la PASIV, quindi” pensa lui.

«Quale edificio impossibile state cercando di costruire, si può sapere?» 

C’è un’altra pausa, Mal sospira e poi glielo dice. C’è sempre stata questa sorta di insicurezza dentro di lei. Per quanto appaia sfrontata e sicura di sé, se ha un dubbio o si sente colpevole per aver agito in un certo modo si rivolge a lui. Magari non subito e non apertamente, ma alla fine chiederà sempre il suo parere e il suo consiglio. 

«Stiamo lavorando sugli strati del sogno. Ogni volta che scendi di un livello, il sogno diventa più profondo, più illimitato e aumentano le possibilità di creare. Puoi riuscire a fare quello che vuoi. _Letteralmente_ , Arthur, tutto quello che desideri: costruire città, piegare le leggi della fisica, passare mesi o anni in una realtà parallela a questa, dove puoi essere quello che vuoi.»

Arthur ci riflette sopra per alcuni minuti, in silenzio, piegato con il busto in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e una mano tra i capelli. Un sogno più profondo significa una sedazione maggiore, andando a ridurre l’attività cerebrale di alcune regioni, tra cui il tronco encefalico, dove ci sono strutture che controllano attività vitali dell’organismo, come il respiro e il battito cardiaco. Sopprimere queste zone può significare morire.

«Mal… è pericoloso. Non sappiamo in realtà dove si può arrivare, il limite che si può raggiungere. Non abbiamo idea di quale sia il punto di non ritorno.»

«Dom e io sappiamo sempre quando tornare indietro.»

«Sempre?» le chiede scettico lui.

«Sì, sempre» conferma lei con voce sicura.

«E come lo sapete?» 

«Perché siamo insieme.» 

Arthur non sa come rispondere. Che cosa intende Mal? Forse il legame li aiuta a non andare troppo oltre. Arthur non ne ha la minima idea, perché non ha intenzione di sperimentare come sta facendo lei. Per quanto il _dreamsharing_ sia affascinante, Arthur sa che ci possono essere dei rischi enormi: l’eco del sangue sparso dal tenente Brennan quasi quattro anni fa è ancora lì nei suoi ricordi. 

Eppure, Mal e Dom non sono sprovveduti, sua sorella è stata la prima persona a capire l’importanza dei totem e sono anni oramai che usano la PASIV, sono gli architetti con maggiore esperienza nel settore. Inoltre, si amano tremendamente, di questo Arthur ne è certo, perché si ricorda cosa gli aveva detto Mal, la prima estate che aveva portato Eames a Nizza: «Ora sai cosa significa amare all’estremo, essere la metà di una cosa sola.»

Sì, Arthur lo sa. Sa che nel sogno a prescindere dagli imprevisti, dal ruolo che sta forgiando Eames in quel momento, Arthur è sempre capace di riconoscerlo. Non esiste un falsario migliore di Eames e nessun altro è in grado di distinguerlo dalla persona che sta interpretando. Per tutto il resto del mondo è impossibile identificarlo, tranne che per lui, perché Eames è la sua metà. Sa anche che non lo metterebbe mai in pericolo, ma anzi farebbe tutto il possibile per proteggerlo e la stessa cosa deve essere valida per sua sorella e Dom. 

Perciò, decide di fidarsi e le chiede: «Puoi promettermi solo una cosa?»

«Certo, _chéri_.»

«Stai attenta, va bene? Lo so che sapete entrambi cosa state facendo, ma le precauzioni non sono mai troppe.»

«Sì, hai ragione. Te lo prometto.»

Si salutano, Arthur resta seduto sul divano, finché Eames entra nel salotto esclamando: «È arrivata la cena? Ho talmente fame che mangerei anche il tavolo!»

«No, non ancora, arriverà a momenti. Vieni qui» dice sorridendo. 

Eames si avvicina e si infila tra le sue ginocchia aperte. Arthur solleva la testa e bacia le sue labbra screpolate, le inumidisce con la lingua, mentre sente le sue mani accarezzargli i capelli corti. 

Il naso di Eames cerca il suo, sfregano piano l’uno contro l’altro. 

« _Darling_ , tutto bene?»

«Sì» replica sincero, prima di aggiungere: «Ti amo.»

Eames sorride, i suoi occhi sono luminosi come il mare d’estate. Si baciano piano, un cercarsi e divorarsi continuo, fino a quando suona il campanello.

Dopo cena, optano per vedere _21 grammi_. Mentre guarda il film, Arthur non può fare a meno di riflettere sul destino. Lui si ritiene un agnostico, non ha mai creduto in nessun Dio, semplicemente perché non ha mai posseduto quella fede necessaria a credere in qualcosa di più grande o onnipotente. Perciò, non ha mai confidato né nelle punizioni né nelle ricompense divine. Però ha sempre pensato che ci deve essere una sorta di equilibrio. Magari se ti hanno tolto una persona cara, allora conoscerai qualcun altro da amare. Se non puoi essere stato felice in un modo, potrai esserlo in un altro. E dentro di sé pensa che non esiste una vita perfetta: non si può avere tutto, per quanto amore hai avuto o donato, probabilmente avrai avuto anche la stessa dose di sofferenza. 

  


* * *

[1] EST: Eastern Standard Time. È il fuso orario della costa orientale degli Stati Uniti e del Canada. 

[2] GMT: Greenwich Mean Time. È la sigla usata per indicare il fuso orario vigente nell’Europa occidentale. A volte è anche indicato come WET: Western European Time. 

[3] «Sì, signorina!»

[4] «Oh, ciao, tesoro! Come va?»


	12. Eames

C’è un telefono che suona: Eames odia svegliarsi così, con il rumore della tecnologia che gli trapana il cervello senza pietà. 

«Ma chi cazzo è?» sbotta Arthur, con la voce assonnata e irritata. 

Eames cerca di fare mente locale: apre gli occhi, la sveglia sul comodino di Arthur indica che è domenica e sono le 07.35. La sera precedente sono usciti in un locale, sono tornati tardi e solo dopo aver fatto l’amore sono crollati a letto. Arthur si disloca da lui e si alza lentamente, incurante della sua nudità. Recupera il telefono che continua a squillare e risponde con un’espressione innervosita sul volto.

«Pronto?»

C’è un momento di pausa in cui Arthur torna a sedersi sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla testata. Eames si volta verso di lui, con il viso appoggiato contro la sua coscia, l’odore unico della sua pelle che invade le sue narici. Le dita di Arthur lo raggiungono per accarezzargli i capelli sulla nuca, mentre lui pensa: “Posso benissimo riaddormentarmi così.” 

Nel dormiveglia avverte la voce di Stephen che attraverso il telefono dice, seria e grave: «Arthur, papà ti deve dire una cosa. Non vorrei comunicartelo così, ma non c’è altro modo. È accaduto un fatto terribile.»

«Che è successo?» 

Sente salire l’ansia dentro di sé, un’agitazione che non gli appartiene, ma è tutta di Arthur e che lo fa svegliare completamente. Lucido e con gli occhi aperti si concentra su di lui, preme le labbra contro la sua coscia e avvolge un braccio intorno alle sue gambe per aumentare il contatto fisico e approfondire il legame.

«Si tratta di Mal. Arthur… Mal è morta.»

Sente il respiro di Arthur spezzarsi e la sua voce incredula esclamare: «Papà, che cazzo dici? Che vuol dire?»

«Mi ha chiamato Dom, era così spaventato e turbato che a malapena riusciva a parlare. Si è gettata dalla finestra dell’albergo in cui si trovavano per festeggiare il loro anniversario.»

Si ferma un attimo, poi prosegue, con una nota di stanchezza. 

«Tua madre e io siamo all’aeroporto, stiamo andando lì. Mi dispiace, ma non so niente di più. Dom mi ha raccontato che dopo aver chiamato il 911, insieme ai soccorsi è arrivata la polizia e stanno aprendo un’indagine.»

Arthur resta in silenzio, anche quando suo padre lo chiama, preoccupato. 

Eames si solleva, dentro di sé sente la sensazione di shock che sta immobilizzando la sua anima gemella. 

« _Darling_ , mi passi il telefono, per favore?» gli chiede con il tono più gentile che conosce. 

«Stephen, sono Eames.»

«Eames, hai sentito?»

«Sì, saremo lì non appena possibile.»

«D’accordo.» Stephen esita un momento e poi gli implora a voce bassa: «Eames, ti prego, prenditi cura di mio figlio.»

«Lo farò.» 

Chiude la comunicazione e abbandona il telefono sul letto. 

Eames sa cosa deve fare, la morte ha fatto parte della sua vita da quando è bambino. Accarezza il viso di Arthur con le dita e lo chiama con la voce sottile: «Arthur, guardami.» 

Deve ripeterlo un paio di volte prima che Arthur lo metta a fuoco, poi lentamente si avvicina ed Eames lo accoglie tra le braccia, finché la sua testa è incastonata nell’incavo del proprio collo. Le lacrime di Arthur gli bagnano la pelle, poi le sue braccia lo avvolgono, stringendolo fino a fargli male e la sua voce lo chiama piano. 

«Sono qui, amore mio, sono qui. Non vado da nessuna parte.»

Lascia che Arthur si sfoghi, lo lascia piangere per minuti interi, in silenzio, perché di fronte alla morte di chi si ama non c’è veramente niente da dire, non c’è nulla che possa far stare meglio, altrimenti Eames lo saprebbe. 

Non sa quanto tempo passa, ma dopo un po’ le lacrime si asciugano e Arthur sussurra: «Dobbiamo prenotare un volo e devo telefonare a Anthony per capire se posso sapere di più.» 

Sempre un passo di fronte a tutti il suo Arthur, anche nelle situazioni più difficili, anche quando sta male e il dolore non lo lascia respirare. Non perde mai la testa, mette la sofferenza in un cassetto e la affronta un po’ per volta, con la razionalità che lo contraddistingue. 

«Va bene. Mi occupo del biglietto aereo, sì?»

Arthur annuisce e si allontana lentamente da lui. Dopo varie telefonate, Arthur ottiene il lasciapassare per visitare la stanza d’albergo e parlare con i due detective a cui hanno assegnato il caso. 

***

Quando arrivano a Los Angeles, noleggiano un’automobile e raggiungono l’hotel. Ci sono ancora i sigilli intorno al perimetro della struttura e alcuni agenti di fronte. 

All’ingresso, Arthur estrae in silenzio il tesserino di riconoscimento e lo mostra all’agente. L’espressione dell’uomo è sorpresa, Eames immagina che non sia stato avvisato della loro presenza. Dice: «Aspettate un attimo, per favore» allontanandosi per contattare qualche superiore. 

Arthur ha la faccia di chi ha tutta l’intenzione di sollevare il nastro che li separa dall’ingresso dell’edificio e prendersene anche la responsabilità. Perciò Eames gli sussurra: «Magari aspettiamo qualche minuto, prima di farci subito riconoscere, eh?» 

Lui sbuffa, con impazienza. Sotto le lenti scure degli occhiali da sole, i suoi occhi sono rossi e gonfi, l’espressione del viso dura, le labbra tese. Ha dormito pochissimo durante il volo ed Eames può vedere la stanchezza in ogni suo movimento. 

L’agente ritorna poco dopo e mentre solleva il nastro per farli passare, avvisa: «Signore, le devo ricordare che non è autorizzato a operare sul suolo americano.» 

La replica tagliente di Arthur non si lascia attendere: «Ti pare che sia qui a dirigere qualche cazzo di operazione?» L’uomo fa strada in silenzio con uno sguardo torvo in viso; all’ascensore indica il piano e il numero della stanza, poi li lascia salire per tornare alla sua postazione.

All’ingresso della stanza li attende un altro agente che apre la porta per loro. Dentro la camera c’è una donna di colore che si presenta come il detective Moore. 

Arthur stringe la sua mano, mentre afferma: «Arthur Miles.» 

Eames non dice niente e quando la donna lo fissa, Arthur le rivolge uno sguardo freddo che è in grado di toglierle almeno dieci anni di vita e aggiunge semplicemente: «Lui è con me.»

La detective annuisce, si guarda intorno e inizia a spiegare: «Come vedete, quando siamo arrivati abbiamo trovato la stanza in subbuglio, con chiari segni di una lite. La vittima era deceduta da poco, mezz’ora massimo, il che significa che il marito ci ha chiamati non appena è successo. Se dopo volete seguirmi in centrale posso farvi ascoltare la telefonata.» 

Arthur scuote la testa e la invita a proseguire.

«I testimoni delle camere accanto e del personale della struttura hanno dichiarato che nell’ora precedente al decesso si è diffuso un gran chiasso dalla stanza.»

Eames ha intuito l’indirizzo verso cui la donna sta procedendo. Del resto la maggior parte delle morti delle donne sono causate da un familiare e il primo indiziato è sempre il marito. È un vero peccato che il detective non abbia mai visto Mal e Dom insieme, altrimenti saprebbe che la sola idea che Cobb possa aver fatto del male a sua moglie è del tutto ridicola. 

Eames non lo pensa con la leggerezza con cui le persone dicono: «Ma era una brava persona, gettava sempre l’immondizia», dopo aver scoperto che il proprio vicino di casa ha ucciso la consorte. No, Eames può affermarlo con la consapevolezza di chi ha vissuto la violenza domestica sulla propria pelle, senza mai poterla dimenticare, e proprio per questo sa che non c’è mai stata alcuna traccia di maltrattamento tra Mal e Dom. 

Scommette che Arthur sta pensando lo stesso ragionamento nella sua testa, se non l’ha già fatto. 

«Le telecamere?» le chiede Arthur.

«Hanno registrato la presenza di Mr. Cobb dieci minuti prima dell’ora del decesso che passava nel corridoio per recarsi verso la stanza. Non ci sono telecamere nel retro del palazzo, perciò non c’è nessuna ripresa del momento della morte.»

Arthur annuisce e inizia a osservare il caos nella stanza. Ci sono vetri rotti nella moquette, il tavolino rovesciato, giornali sparsi e poltrone capovolte. 

La detective li osserva curiosa, mentre Arthur chiede a Eames: «Che cosa vedi?»

«Non c’è sangue. Non ci sono vere tracce di colluttazione.» 

«Esatto. Vieni qui.»

Arthur si avvicina alle mensole di legno appese al muro e dice: «Al tre. Batti un piede a terra.»

Fa come dice: l’impatto fa cadere due vasetti di cactus, un libro e sulla parete trema un quadro appeso. Una vera lite tra due persone avrebbe generato questi stessi danni. L’ispettrice deve aver capito cosa intende provare Arthur, perché gli domanda, perplessa: «Crede che sia stato tutto organizzato?»

Arthur sospira, prima di affermare: «Penso che mia sorella fosse capace di qualunque cosa quando si metteva in testa un obiettivo.»

Il detective Moore lo osserva e spiega: «Vede, dalle testimonianze degli amici e dei suoi genitori, i Cobb non sembravano avere dei problemi di coppia, anzi apparivano molto felici. Tuttavia, questa mattina abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata dall’avvocato di sua sorella. Le aveva lasciato una lettera in custodia da aprire solo se le fosse successo qualcosa: nella lettera la signora Cobb dichiarava il timore per la sua incolumità e accusava il marito di abusi domestici. La comunicazione è accompagnata da tre diverse perizie psichiatriche che la dichiarano sana e che fanno escludere l’ipotesi di un suicidio.»

“Cristo, Mal. Che diavolo hai fatto?” pensa Eames sbigottito.

Arthur annuisce, le dà la mano prima di salutarla: «La ringrazio. Può tenermi aggiornato se ci sono sviluppi, per favore?»

La donna stringe la sua mano e replica: «Vedrò quello che posso fare. Arrivederci, agente Miles. Condoglianze per sua sorella.»

***

Quando salgono in macchina Arthur appoggia la testa contro il sedile, chiude gli occhi ed emette un lungo sospiro. 

Eames infila le chiavi e si dirige a casa di Cobb. In salotto, c’è Stephen che legge una storia ai suoi nipoti. Philippa ha raggiunto oramai l’età di tre anni e James di due. I bambini si gettano incontro ad Arthur, che non vedono da qualche mese. Devono aver già avuto la notizia, perché hanno l’espressione perplessa e triste di chi ha intuito che è successo un evento orribile, ma non riesce ancora ad afferrare la grandezza della situazione. 

Arthur li abbraccia e si siede sul divano, dove finisce di leggere la storia che suo padre aveva iniziato per loro. Eames saluta Stephen che lo accompagna in una delle stanze degli ospiti dove disfa i loro bagagli. 

«Come sta Marie?» gli domanda.

«Sta riposando nell’altra camera. Da quando siamo arrivati, si è occupata dei preparativi del funerale. All’inizio è stata dura per lei riprendersi dal trauma, ho dovuto chiamare il nostro medico a Parigi per farla visitare. Avere uno scopo, qualcosa di cui occuparsi la aiuta, ma non credo che per noi la vita sarà più come era prima.»

***

Più tardi, cenano con una pizza che ha ordinato Eames, mentre Dom resta chiuso nel suo studio, senza voler vedere nessuno. Arthur mette a letto presto i bambini, poi esausto si accomoda tra le braccia di Eames sul divano. 

Stephen si siede sulla poltrona di fronte alla loro, per poi domandare a suo figlio: «Allora?» 

«Lo accuseranno. Aspetteranno i risultati dell’autopsia di oggi, che tra l’altro non possono dimostrare nulla e dopo il funerale lo arresteranno. Mal ha organizzato tutto nel minimo dettaglio per incastrarlo: o si costituisce sperando in una riduzione della pena o va a processo e lì di sicuro lo giudicheranno colpevole. Ci sono troppe prove contro di lui, non ha un alibi, né vere testimonianze a suo favore.»

«Non ci sono altre alternative?»

«Papà, l’unica alternativa per Dom è fuggire il più lontano possibile da questo paese e sperare che io possa riuscire a mettere insieme una identità alternativa che gli permetta di rientrare con sicurezza. Considerando che la polizia cercherà di tenere d’occhio tutti noi, non sarà così facile. Ci vorrebbero almeno due anni, forse anche più se diventa un ricercato internazionale.»

***

La mattina seguente lascia dormire Arthur ancora un po’ e dopo aver fatto la doccia ed essersi vestito, scende in cucina. Marie è seduta su una sedia con una tazza di tè in mano. Quando lo nota, si alza in piedi e lo abbraccia. 

Eames è oramai abituato al modo in cui questa donna lo considera parte della famiglia, eppure non può fare a meno di sentire un po’ di commozione ogni volta che lei glielo dimostra. 

La stringe delicatamente e quando lei si separa da lui, estrae un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni per asciugarsi gli occhi umidi.

«Vieni, mangia qualcosa, ho fatto i _pancakes_ per James e Philippa e ne sono avanzati parecchi.» 

Dio, la sua voce è così simile a quella di Mal: profonda, con una nota di tenerezza in sottofondo e la “r” arricciata. 

Eames non ha veramente fame, ma Marie ha già estratto un piatto e lo sta riempiendo di cibo e lui non ha davvero il coraggio di rifiutare.

«Ho mandato Dom e i bambini a giocare al parco, non ha senso farli vivere con la nostra tristezza, avranno abbastanza tempo per sviluppare la propria in futuro.»

Lui si versa una tazza di tè, mentre Marie gli appoggia il piatto sul tavolo e si siede. 

«Stephen?» le chiede.

«È uscito da poco per andare in città. Oggi arrivano quasi tutte le persone che verranno al funerale: i suoi amici, i suoi colleghi di lavoro, gli ex-compagni di Università. Molti hanno iniziato a telefonare non appena hanno saputo della notizia e sapendo che la veglia sarà qui in America, chi non ha impegni o ha potuto disdirli ci raggiungerà.»

Eames annuisce. 

«Come sta Arthur?» gli domanda lei.

Posa la forchetta e finisce di masticare. Si prende un attimo di tempo per rifletterci sopra, bevendo un sorso di tè. Quando appoggia la tazza sul tavolino continua a guardare affascinato il movimento ondulatorio del liquido, mentre le parole si formano tra le sue labbra: «A volte penso che Arthur sia fatto di acciaio. Non è un modo di dire, non è una di quelle frasi fatte con cui le persone amano etichettare i propri cari. Lo penso sul serio. Puoi insultarlo, puoi ferirlo, puoi provare a distruggerlo e magari in un primo momento puoi pensare di aver vinto, ma poi lo vedi che in fondo al suo sguardo ci sarà sempre una punta di determinazione che gli permetterà di andare avanti.»

Non sa se è la cosa giusta da affermare, come diavolo si può dire a una madre che ha appena perso la propria figlia che l’altro figlio riuscirà a superare il lutto con il tempo? No, non c’è un modo corretto per farglielo capire. Ma Eames sa che lei vuole sapere la verità: Arthur riuscirà ad andare avanti, perché è così che gli essere umani sono fatti. E Marie può affrontarlo, perché è una donna intelligente e forte. 

«È sempre stato così. Mal lo tormentava da piccolo, era una bambina così gelosa: gli vietava di usare i propri giochi, gli rubava i suoi, faceva amicizia con altri coetanei e non lo coinvolgeva mai, anche se poteva vedere quanto Arthur avesse difficoltà a conoscere gli altri. Una volta lo ha quasi convinto che fosse adottato. Non lo faceva con cattiveria, amava suo fratello, ma era molto insicura di sé e invece vedeva che Arthur non si preoccupava mai del giudizio degli altri, restava sempre responsabile e disciplinato. Credo che sia sempre stata orgogliosa e al tempo stesso intimorita dalla forza d’animo di lui.»

Restano in silenzio, mentre Eames finisce di mangiare, poi lui si alza per lavare le stoviglie che ha sporcato e sistemare la cucina.

***

Quando torna di sopra per vedere se Arthur dorme, lo trova seduto sul letto rifatto, vestito, con i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia. Ha il telefono tra le mani e sta guardando fuori dalla finestra aperta, perso tra i suoi pensieri. 

Lo sente entrare e si gira verso di lui con un sorriso triste sulle labbra, prima di dire: «Chiudi la porta, per favore? Ti devo parlare.»

Eames fa come gli ha chiesto, si avvicina e si siede sulla poltrona accanto al letto. 

«Mi ha contattato Anthony. Consiglia anche lui che Dom si dia alla fuga.»

«E dove andrà?»

«Sud America, per ora. C’è un mio collega che verrà al funerale e risiede in Venezuela, è sposato con una donna del posto. Mi deve un favore, Dom può stare lì sotto la sua protezione.»

“È un buon piano ma per quanto può durare?” pensa lui. __

«Arthur... Lo sappiamo tutti e due che Dom è un accademico. Per quanto gli piaccia giocare con qualche pistola durante un’estrazione, vivere in clandestinità è un’altra cosa: servono contatti, soldi per corrompere le persone, una rete a cui affidarsi. È necessario saper distinguere il tipo di pericolo a cui si va incontro in ogni singolo momento, perché quando meno te lo aspetti puoi essere catturato dalle autorità, che non ti lasceranno una seconda occasione per fuggire.»

Arthur annuisce, prima di affermare: «Lo so. Per questo gli serve il mio aiuto.»

Eames sente gelare il sangue nelle vene. 

Resta in silenzio, perché non si fida della propria voce, ma Arthur deve aver colto il suo umore, perché lo guarda negli occhi, con quello sguardo profondo che Eames ama e dice: «Eames, glielo devo.»

«Non gli devi un cazzo!» 

È la verità: Arthur non deve niente a Dominic Cobb. 

Dom, che ha sempre dato per scontata la sua presenza ogni volta che ha accettato un lavoro, incurante degli impegni di Arthur o del suo parere. 

Dom, che nel suo egocentrismo è sempre stato convinto di essere un ottimo leader, ma la realtà è che riusciva a tenere insieme una squadra solo grazie alla presenza carismatica di Mal e all’accondiscendenza di Arthur. 

Dom, che avrebbe dovuto capire che la sua anima gemella stava programmando un fottuto suicidio: come cazzo si fa a non saperlo? Come può non aver avvertito anche un briciolo del suo malessere e della sua disperazione attraverso il legame? Perché non l’ha aiutata? E soprattutto, se l’avesse notato, perché non ha detto niente? Perché non ha contattato Stephen o Marie o Arthur?

Arthur scuote la testa, cercando di spiegargli: «Non a lui. Lo devo a mia sorella. Lo devo ai suoi figli, perché non mi sentirò dire in futuro: “Potevi aiutare nostro padre e non l’hai fatto, dove eri quando avevamo bisogno di te, zio Arthur? Dov’eri quando la mamma si è gettata dal quinto piano di un hotel e papà è stato accusato di averla spinta?”» 

Eames può sentire dentro di sé esplodere il dolore della sua anima gemella, mentre Arthur chiude gli occhi per qualche minuto ed emette un respiro profondo, per calmarsi. 

«Lei l’avrebbe fatto per me. Avevamo le nostre incomprensioni e da bambini… beh, lei non era molto gentile con me. Però, con il tempo siamo cresciuti e ci siamo trovati. Lei c’era quando ne avevo bisogno e io l’ho sostenuta ogni volta che si è rivolta a me. Ho sempre saputo che Mal avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per me.» 

Ha la fronte aggrottata quando aggiunge: «Cristo, non ci ha pensato due volte quando mi hanno rapito ed è venuta a prendermi, nonostante fosse incinta!»

Getta il telefono sul letto e si mette le mani tra i capelli. 

Fa male sentire tutta quell’angoscia, sapere che è della persona che ama di più al mondo e non poter fare niente per attenuarla. Fa così male da bruciargli la gola.

« _Darling_ , parlami, per favore. Che cosa vuoi fare?» gli chiede a bassa voce.

«L’unica cosa che _voglio_ fare, Eames, è tornarmene a casa con te. Invece quello che _devo_ fare è seguire Dom all’estero, cercare di procurargli abbastanza estrazioni che lo tengano impegnato senza che perda la testa come mia sorella e nel frattempo trovare un modo per riportarlo dai suoi figli!»

C’è una nota di disperazione nella sua voce che Eames non ha mai sentito prima. La avverte anche dentro di sé e ci mette un po’ a capire che non appartiene solo ad Arthur, ma anche a lui. 

La riconosce: quella paura viscerale che Eames odia, perché l’ha già vissuta troppe volte in vita sua, quel terrore che sussurra: “Ti sto perdendo, perderò anche te, non ti vedrò mai più, perché è sempre stato così per me. Non resta mai nessuno delle persone che amo. _”_

E no, no, no, questo non può succedere a loro, Eames l’ha promesso a sé stesso. Sente crescere il panico nel petto e mischiarsi al dolore e allo sconforto. Chiude gli occhi e all’improvviso il suo respiro è troppo forte, troppo rapido, gli rimbomba nelle orecchie senza dargli tregua. __

«Eames guardami!» 

La sua voce profonda e autorevole lo raggiunge tagliando attraverso la foschia della sua mente. Sbatte le palpebre diverse volte e si accorge che Arthur è accovacciato di fronte a lui, con le mani che circondano il suo viso. 

«Non ci stiamo lasciando. Nella maniera più categorica, Eames, te lo dico ora e sono pronto a ripeterlo ogni volta che ci sarà bisogno: non mi perderai. Mai.» 

Arthur accarezza con il pollice il suo zigomo mentre Eames si perde nei suoi occhi marroni così profondi da sembrare quasi neri. 

«Ti ricordi la nostra canzone?» gli domanda lui, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. 

Certo, che se la ricorda. Arthur dovrebbe sapere che l’ha pure inserita come suoneria per il suo numero. 

Tutto era partito da una sua battuta. Ripensa a quel giorno d’estate, a Nizza, quando erano sdraiati a bordo piscina e dall’i-Pod di Arthur era partita _You Know I’m No Good_ di Amy Whinehouse. 

Lui, compiaciuto dagli ottimi gusti musicali di Arthur, aveva detto, divertito: «Se ci pensi bene questa potrebbe essere la nostra canzone.»

Arthur aveva sollevato gli occhiali da sole e aveva replicato, secco: «Scordatelo. Questa non sarà mai la nostra canzone!»

Oh, Eames ha sempre amato i momenti in cui Arthur cede alle sue provocazioni. 

«E perché no? Stai attento al testo: ci descrive alla perfezione… Sembra quasi che l’abbia scritto io!»

«Mi raccomando, non perdere mai l’umiltà che ti contraddistingue!» aveva esclamato lui con sarcasmo.

Dopo essere rimasto in silenzio per un po’, Arthur aveva domandato a voce bassa: «Dove sarebbe che ci descrive? In pratica lei non fa altro che ferirlo e tradirlo, eppure lui è completamente innamorato di lei.»

«Non è quella la parte fondamentale.»

«Come fa a non essere importante se è nel ritornello?» aveva chiesto Arthur perplesso. 

« _Darling_ , devi leggere il testo come una metafora e interpretarlo come vuoi. Sì, è vero, questo è quello che lei dice, ma non significa che chi ascolta non possa vederci altro e relazionare la canzone a sé stesso.»

Arthur ci aveva riflettuto sopra e poi aveva ammesso: «Ha senso. Sono colpito, Eames!» Poi aveva aggiunto ridendo sottovoce: «Per una volta non hai detto una cazzata!» perché Arthur quando vuole sa essere un vero stronzo. 

«Grazie, i tuoi complimenti sono sempre graditi!» aveva risposto lui con sarcasmo.

Erano rimasti ancora in silenzio ascoltando la musica, poi Arthur aveva domandato: «Allora, dato che non riesco ad arrivarci da solo, mi dici in quale parte questa canzone parla di noi?»

«Te lo svelo, solo perché l’hai chiesto gentilmente e hai ammesso la tua inferiorità intellettuale!» aveva replicato lui, ridendo, perché Eames quando vuole sa essere vendicativo. 

Poi, dopo aver ricevuto una serie di occhiatacce da parte sua aveva risposto: «All’inizio: lui la attende al bar con le maniche della camicia arrotolate. Quante volte ci siamo incontrati così durante o dopo un lavoro? Tu neppure bevi, ma sei sempre disposto a farmi compagnia mentre prendo un bicchiere di whiskey.»

Arthur aveva annuito, in silenzio.

«Poi lui, geloso, la annusa per sentire se abbia l’odore di qualcun altro addosso e lei non se la prende, anzi afferma: “‘ _Cause you’re my fella my guy_ ”, come se fosse perfettamente ragionevole. Lo so che non è proprio la stessa cosa, perché questa possessione che lei descrive non sembra per niente sana, ma per noi invece lo è. Io sono tuo e tu sei mio. Sei il mio uomo, sei l’amore della mia vita, sei la mia anima gemella. Noi ci apparteniamo ed è la cosa più naturale del mondo.»

Arthur gli aveva sorriso, la fossetta della guancia destra in evidenza.

«Beh, poi a chiudere la prima strofa c’è il riferimento a Roger Moore e non possiamo mica ignorarlo, no? Anche se non è il miglior Bond – che resterà sempre Sean Connery – devo ammettere che l’idea di te che abbatti nemici come 007 è abbastanza vicina alla realtà del nostro lavoro, no?»

Arthur aveva riso prima di invitarlo a proseguire.

«E alla fine, ecco, lei ribadisce per tutta la canzone che non è una brava persona e che lui l’avesse sempre saputo. Forse è proprio per questo che continua a starle accanto e non si arrabbia quando lei lo tradisce. Non sto dicendo che sia giusto, sto dicendo che mi piace pensare che lui sia consapevole di chi ami e la perdona anche quando lo ferisce.»

Si era fermato un attimo, per poi concludere: «Non è veramente paragonabile con il tipo di relazione che abbiamo noi due, ma in un senso più lato, sì. Io ti conosco, so che a volte sei troppo burbero e puoi ferirmi con le parole. Ma so anche che saresti capace di fare qualunque cosa, anche tradire te stesso per proteggermi o per salvarmi. So che mi staresti accanto anche se mi succedesse qualcosa di brutto, anche se ti farebbe stare male. E la stessa cosa vale per te: tu sai tutto di me, sei a conoscenza del mio passato e sai di essere la persona più importante della mia vita, l’unica di cui io mi fidi ciecamente. Mi accetti anche quando faccio qualche stupidaggine, come quando ho perso troppi soldi a Las Vegas e hai coperto il mio conto, o quando ho rischiato di farmi arrestare a Chicago per aver iniziato una rissa e tu non solo l’hai finita per me, ma hai anche detto che avresti pagato la cauzione. Ancora, quando me ne sono andato per fare quello stupido lavoro a New York e non appena ti ho detto che ero nei guai, mi hai salvato la pelle.»

«Noi non siamo brave persone, Arthur, semplicemente perché non esistono le brave persone nel vero senso della parola, ma lo sappiamo e ci amiamo lo stesso e questo mi basta.»

Ora, Arthur interrompe i suoi ricordi, per ripetere quello che gli aveva detto lui in quel pomeriggio d’estate: «Sei il mio uomo, sei l’amore della mia vita, sei la mia anima gemella.»

_ ‘Cause you’re my fella my guy _

«Ci credi se ti prometto che tornerò da te? Farò in modo di venirti a trovare non appena ho un attimo di tempo e so di poter lasciare Dom al sicuro. Troverò il modo di scriverti e telefonarti. Ti darò ogni indirizzo a cui spedire le fotografie che scatti con la Polaroid. Farò tutto il necessario per tornare da te.»

Appoggia la fronte alla sua ed Eames può vedere le sue lacrime inumidirgli gli occhi.

«Ti aspetterò» gli risponde a bassa voce. 

È la verità: Eames lo attenderebbe per tutta la vita, se necessario. 

***

Qualche giorno dopo il funerale di Mal, Dom parte per Caracas, dove Arthur lo raggiungerà la settimana prossima prendendo un aereo da Londra, così da non destare sospetti. 

La notte prima di separarsi, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro nel loro letto, Eames confessa: «Non ci voglio restare qui senza di te.» 

Arthur gli accarezza i capelli, chiedendogli sottovoce: «Dove vuoi andare?»

«Non lo so, ma non ci resto qui.»

Gli posa un bacio leggero all’angolo della bocca e sussurra: «D’accordo, fammelo sapere quando hai deciso, va bene?»

Annuisce e lo stringe di più verso di sé.

Il fatto è che Eames si ricorda quando sua nonna gli ha comunicato, prima di morire, che la casa sarebbe andata a lui.

«Questa è la casa che tuo nonno e io abbiamo deciso di comprare tanti anni fa e qui abbiamo creato la nostra famiglia. Ci siamo amati tanto, eravamo così giovani e negli anni siamo cresciuti insieme, siamo diventati migliori. Quando non ci sarò più, voglio che questa diventerà casa tua e non perché ne sarai ufficialmente il proprietario. Mi piacerebbe che diventasse il posto che _consideri_ casa, il posto dove anche tu potrai costruirti un futuro e una famiglia.»

Di fronte alla sua espressione perplessa, la nonna aveva aggiunto: «Lo so che non hai ancora incontrato la tua anima gemella, ma quel giorno arriverà e credimi, James, a quel punto vorrai condividere con lui ogni cosa che hai. Vorrai che questo posto sarà suo e tuo. E io te lo auguro: è l’unica cosa che chiedo che tu abbia, qualcuno con cui avere una famiglia che ti è stata sempre negata.» __

Per tanto tempo aveva conservato quelle parole dentro di sé chiedendosi nei momenti di solitudine se si fossero avverate. Solo dopo quella fredda mattina di gennaio, in cui Arthur si era presentato a casa sua, affascinante e intrepido come sempre, aveva potuto iniziare veramente a crederci. 

Aveva passato intere settimane a domandarsi come avrebbe potuto chiedere ad Arthur di vivere con lui, senza sembrare troppo presuntuoso o affrettato. In realtà, non aveva dovuto fare niente: si erano lentamente abituati a vivere insieme, fino a quando Eames era stato costretto a partire per lavoro e Arthur lo aveva guardato insicuro, incerto sul loro futuro. 

Eames non aveva esitato a proporgli di restare. 

Nel tempo, avevano trasformato quella casa nella loro. Eames aveva installato più mensole nello studio per contenere tutti i libri e il materiale di lavoro di Arthur. In seguito erano arrivate le lastre di vetro in cui raccogliere tutte le loro foto. Poi, Arthur gli aveva chiesto di replicare alcuni dei suoi quadri preferiti, che si erano aggiunti alle pareti del salotto e della loro camera.

Non avevano modificato niente in cucina, perché sua nonna aveva voluto rinnovarla pochi mesi prima della sua morte, incurante delle sue condizioni di salute. Aveva scelto un modello superaccessoriato, in stile classico, come il resto dell’arredamento, ma con qualche tocco di modernità che si fondeva con il design senza apparire fuori luogo. Arthur ha sempre adorato quella cucina, ha una grande passione per l’arredamento di interni, probabilmente influenzato fin da piccolo dagli interessi di suo padre e di sua sorella. 

Eames non può stare qui, senza di lui. È stato difficile abitare in questa casa, quando Arthur si è allontanato per brevi periodi a causa del lavoro, figuriamoci restare qui senza sapere quando lo rivedrà, costantemente memore della sua presenza in ogni angolo della loro abitazione. 

***

Tre giorni dopo prenota d’impulso un biglietto aereo per il Kenya, prepara una borsa leggera – Eames ha sempre odiato viaggiare con bagagli pesanti – e intasca il cellulare che Arthur gli ha lasciato – l’unica linea sicura che Eames abbia – insieme al portafoglio e al passaporto. 

Trascorre un paio di settimane in un hotel di Mombasa, mentre cerca un appartamento da affittare che soddisfi i suoi gusti. Lo trova in una stretta via non troppo distante dal centro della città e Nyali – la zona residenziale ricca di spiagge bianche. È arredato con lo stile tradizionale locale, abbellito da bellissimi drappeggi appesi ai muri e ampi letti a baldacchino. 

La sera dopo, mentre beve una birra sul terrazzo osservando il tramonto, il suo cellulare si illumina con un messaggio.

~ Mi piace dove ti sei stabilito. ~

Sorride e scommette che qualunque altra persona sarebbe scandalizzata dal modo in cui Arthur lo tenga sempre sotto d’occhio, ma non lui. No, Eames sa che il suo compagno lo fa per assicurarsi che lui stia bene e per non andare incontro a un esaurimento nervoso, perché Arthur non sa gestire bene la preoccupazione nei suoi confronti.

~ Dovrai venire a trovarmi per dirmelo di persona. ~

Arthur impiega parecchio tempo prima di rispondere, poi la suoneria di una chiamata in arrivo si diffonde dal suo telefono.

« _Darling_?»

«Ho fatto credere a Dom che ci siamo lasciati» dice Arthur sospirando. 

«Perché?»

«Non lo so… in tutta onestà, c’è qualcosa di strano in lui. È come se improvvisamente sia capace di tutto per ottenere quello che vuole. Abbiamo fatto un lavoro ieri e stava quasi per mandarlo a puttane, dicendo al bersaglio che sua moglie è morta da poco e che non aveva altra scelta se non quella di ucciderlo, a meno che non gli avesse rivelato quello che voleva sapere. Non posso prendermi questo rischio, Eames.» 

Sa benissimo a cosa si riferisce: in uno dei suoi deliri Dom potrebbe accidentalmente rivelare la loro relazione e Arthur non può accettarlo. Non hanno passato i tre anni precedenti a farsi in quattro per dimostrare a tutti la loro antipatia reciproca, per correre un pericolo così grande ora. Eames ha colto ogni occasione possibile per piazzare pettegolezzi di ogni genere sulla sua persona, cosicché nessuno possa mai pensare che abbia una relazione stabile e una famiglia da proteggere. E anche gli sforzi di Arthur hanno ripagato: nel _dreamsharing_ si è sempre presentato solo con il suo nome, senza mai far trasparire nulla sulla sua vita privata. Neppure i colleghi che hanno lavorato insieme a lui e a Mal hanno mai saputo della loro parentela. 

«Hai fatto bene. Ci ha creduto?»

«Penso di sì. Ho dovuto sfruttare uno dei migliori trucchi che mi hai insegnato» replica ridendo.

«Ah, davvero?» 

Ci sono un sacco di cose che si sono confidati negli anni: abilità ed espedienti per poter uscire da ogni sogno, tecniche di improvvisazione per distogliere l’attenzione delle proiezioni, baci rubati perché poche cose al mondo mettono a disagio le persone come le PDA[1]. 

Una volta, mentre fuggivano da proiezioni militarizzate si erano nascosti nel bagno di un hotel, Eames aveva forgiato una bellissima donna con i capelli biondi e un vestito nero a metà coscia. Aveva appoggiato la schiena contro il muro, tirando Arthur verso di sé. Aveva sollevato il vestito fino ai fianchi, scostato le proprie mutande e aperto i pantaloni di Arthur, avvolgendogli le cosce intorno al busto. 

Dio, ancora si ricorda che sensazione meravigliosa e al tempo stesso così strana essere penetrato da Arthur con quelle sembianze! 

Lui lo aveva stretto tra le braccia, afferrandogli le cosce con le mani, per tenerlo sollevato in aria, mentre Eames gemeva con una voce femminile, finché Arthur aveva mormorato, nell’incavo del suo collo: «Mio Dio, Eames. Sei incredibile.» 

Quando le proiezioni erano entrate in massa nel bagno, armate e pronte a fare una carneficina, la scena che avevano visto le aveva spinte ad allontanarsi: una donna in estasi, avvolta intorno al proprio uomo, con il viso di lui abbastanza nascosto da non essere riconoscibile. 

Arthur racconta con la voce tenue: «L’ho portato in un bar, l’ho fatto bere, ma non troppo da non ricordarsi niente il giorno dopo. Ho lasciato che si sfogasse su Mal e poi quando ha raggiunto il punto di non ritorno nel vortice della disperazione, gli ho detto che oltre a perdere mia sorella ho perso anche te.» 

«Era un buon piano, dovrebbe aver funzionato.»

«Lo credo anche io» dice lui sbadigliando. 

«Arthur, che ore sono lì?» gli chiede sospettoso. Ha il vago sentore che Arthur non stia dormendo abbastanza, come ogni santissima volta in cui lavora.

«Mm… Va bene, ho capito. Vado a dormire, prima che mi sgridi!» brontola lui.

«Bravo. Buonanotte. Ci sentiamo presto, sì?»

«Certo.»

«Cerca di stare al sicuro, d’accordo?»

«Lo farò.» 

  


* * *

[1] Public Display Affection


	13. Arthur

~ Hai mai lavorato con un architetto di nome Nash? ~ 

È consapevole che a Mombasa siano le sette della sera e che probabilmente Eames stia preparando la cena, lontano dal proprio cellulare, ma ha urgente bisogno di avere qualche informazione su questo architetto e non riesce a dormire. 

Arthur odia dover lavorare con qualcuno senza conoscere le sue referenze. Ha compiuto tutte le ricerche necessarie, eppure non c’è niente su Nash. Non sa neanche come diavolo lo conosca Dom, forse è qualche giovane accademico che ha collaborato con lui in passato, perché nel _dreamsharing_ è praticamente sconosciuto e nessuno dei suoi contatti ne ha mai sentito parlare.

È frustrato, sono mesi che non ne può più di questa vita: spostarsi in continuazione per completare tutte le estrazioni che Dom accetta – senza neanche mai chiedergli un parere – provare a fare il suo lavoro con la massima efficienza possibile, dormire pochissimo per completare le analisi che gli vengono richieste, cercare di trovare cinque minuti di tempo per sentire Eames. E quello che lo manda su tutte le furie è che non dovrebbe sforzarsi di trovare un momento per Eames! Dovrebbe _sempre_ avere tempo per la sua anima gemella, a prescindere dai suoi impegni, dalle sue insoddisfazioni e dalle catastrofi che è costretto a gestire.

Ma non è solo questo: gli manca Eames, gli manca Londra, gli manca la loro vita. Può sembrare strano, detto da lui che è cresciuto trasferendosi di continuo a causa del lavoro di suo padre. Eppure ora che anche lui ha un posto che può chiamare casa, un luogo di cui conosce a memoria ogni singolo angolo, è spiacevole allontanarsi così a lungo. 

Non gli piace dormire nei letti troppo soffici degli hotel, gli manca il piumino morbido e caldo che aveva comprato all’IKEA un giorno in cui Eames lo aveva trascinato per acquistare nuove mensole per lo studio. Odia svegliarsi la mattina e osservare l’arredamento spoglio di una camera d’albergo e non sentire il respiro di Eames accanto a lui, non avvertire le sue braccia che finiscono quasi sempre per avvolgerlo stretto durante la notte, a prescindere dalla posizione in cui si sono addormentati. Gli manca perfino lamentarsi dei vestiti che Eames accumula sulle due poltrone della loro camera e rimproverarlo almeno una volta al giorno del suo disordine. 

Odia dover usare il telefono per parlare con lui e non averlo di fronte per analizzare ogni espressione del suo bellissimo viso. Ha bisogno di perdersi dentro i suoi occhi chiari, vederlo sfoggiare il suo sorriso scaltro, con un pizzico dei suoi denti storti in vista. 

È stufo di doversi svegliare la domenica mattina, senza sentire la pioggia che batte contro i vetri della finestra della loro stanza, che lo culla fino a farlo addormentare di nuovo.

Cerca di rilassarsi sul letto, stendendosi sulla schiena, per provare a prendere un po’ di sonno, dato che non sembra che Eames possa rispondergli subito. Gli fa male il fianco in ogni posizione che prova ad assumere. La settimana scorsa ha concluso una rapida operazione a Berlino, in collaborazione con la sezione di antiterrorismo tedesco; mentre era sotto copertura, pedinando uno dei sospettati, è stato colto di sorpresa da altri tre uomini. Pur riuscendo a disarmarli, si era reso conto di provare un forte bruciore sul fianco sinistro, lungo le coste. Sul momento si era sentito troppo furioso con sé stesso per essersi fatto sorprendere e non aveva dato peso a una probabile ferita superficiale, ma dopo essere tornato alla base operativa insieme ai suoi colleghi, si era accorto del sangue che nel frattempo aveva inzuppato la camicia. 

Per fortuna si trattava di una ferita da taglio non troppo profonda, ma che aveva richiesto quindici punti di sutura. Quel pomeriggio, mentre un anziano medico del pronto soccorso si stava occupando di lui, lo schermo del suo telefono si era illuminato con il numero di Eames.

«Ehi» aveva mormorato emettendo un sospiro stanco.

«Stai bene, _darling_?» aveva chiesto Eames preoccupato. 

«Diciamo di sì, ho avuto un piccolo incidente.»

«L’ho immaginato. Mi sono svegliato tutto dolorante senza capire che avessi, poi mi sono reso conto che eri tu. Sei ferito?»

«Sì, ma è una lesione superficiale. Mi stanno mettendo i punti.»

Eames era rimasto in silenzio per una manciata di secondi per poi domandargli con sospetto: «Non puoi farlo tu? Arthur… non mi stai mentendo, vero? Non è più grave di quanto dici, eh?»

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo: a volte Eames poteva essere più diffidente di sua madre nei suoi confronti. 

«No, _mammina_ , non ti sto nascondendo nulla. Non posso fare io le suture, perché il taglio va dal fianco alla schiena e sfortunatamente non sono una piovra e non ho occhi sulla nuca!»

«Vedo che stai abbastanza bene per fare il saputello!» aveva esclamato lui con sarcasmo.

«Non è grave, te l’ho detto. Non ti preoccupare» aveva risposto Arthur, con più gentilezza.

«Va bene. Ci sentiamo più tardi?»

«Sì.» Ma subito prima di riagganciare aveva aggiunto: «Ti amo» perché la preoccupazione di Eames verso di lui lo ha sempre reso disgustosamente sdolcinato.

***

Continua a rigirarsi nel letto per altri venti minuti senza trovare una posizione decente, poi una chiamata in arrivo da Eames interrompe il suo trambusto. 

« _Baby_!»

«Ciao, amore!»

«Stavi cenando? Ti ho disturbato?» gli domanda. Può sentire in sottofondo la televisione accesa.

«No, in realtà sto aspettando Yusuf che arrivi con le pizze.» 

Yusuf è un amico di Eames, una recente conoscenza nata a Mombasa. Arthur si ricorda il messaggio che Eames gli aveva inviato qualche settimana prima a riguardo.

~ Credo di aver appena stretto amicizia con qualcuno. Ci credi? Mi sembra di essere tornato di nuovo ad avere quindici anni. ~

~ Certo che ci credo. Non sarebbe il primo amico che hai, Eames ~ aveva risposto lui, perché era la verità: Eames aveva amici, a differenza sua, le cui uniche amicizie della sua vita sono state quelle con Mal e con la sua anima gemella.

Spesso erano stati invitati a qualche _barbecue_ o _brunch_ domenicale dai vicini di casa che Eames aveva frequentato negli anni dell’adolescenza. Arthur ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa positiva che lui mantenesse i contatti con le persone che gli erano state accanto in un periodo difficile, anche durante la riabilitazione. Nonostante la propria riservatezza è sempre stato felice di accompagnarlo in queste uscite informali.

Altre volte erano usciti nel loro pub preferito per incontrare alcuni ex-colleghi dell’esercito di Eames. È un gruppo eterogeneo in cui ci sono veterani come Eames e militari ancora in servizio, che hanno fatto parte della sua squadra durante il periodo in cui era stato nelle forze speciali. Gli è sempre piaciuta questa compagnia fatta di uomini e donne, persone diverse, con storie di vita disparate, ma accomunate dal desiderio di passare una serata in compagnia, prendendosi gioco a vicenda, raccontando aneddoti e aggiornandosi sulle novità. 

«Devo essere geloso?» gli chiede, ridendo, riferendosi al suo appuntamento con Yusuf.

Può avvertire a chilometri di distanza il divertimento di Eames quando risponde, un attimo dopo: «Certo, Arthur. Se proprio volessi tradire il mio compagno, che potrebbe far invidia a qualsiasi modello di Armani anche quando ha un aspetto orribile, immagino che Yusuf sia proprio la scelta ideale. Basso, paffuto, eterosessuale e felicemente sposato con la sua anima gemella da quando aveva diciassette anni!»

Arthur ride fino a non avere più fiato. Dio, quanto tempo era che non rideva così… si era dimenticato quanto lo facesse stare bene. 

Qualche minuto dopo – deve smettere di ridere, perché gli fa male il fianco e non vuole compromettere la guarigione della ferita – riprende fiato, per poi domandargli: «Allora, che cosa avete in programma?»

«Niente di che: pizza, birra e la partita del Manchester United in diretta.»

Si sente invadere da un inaspettato moto di nostalgia: gli manca la loro quotidianità, fare compagnia a Eames mentre guarda la partita, anche se Arthur è completamente disinteressato al calcio, mangiare la pizza sul divano di casa, in pace, senza nessun reale pensiero nella testa. 

« _Darling_ … Sei con me?» gli chiede Eames con delicatezza. 

Chiude gli occhi e respira piano, avvertendo la consolazione che Eames sta cercando di inviare attraverso il legame. 

«Sì, sono qui.»

«Arthur, lo so che odi sentirtelo dire, ma hai una voce terribile.»

Appoggia il braccio sinistro sulla fronte, per coprirsi gli occhi chiusi e sospira. Non c’è motivo di nascondersi da lui, non avrebbe senso, perciò rivela a bassa voce: «Non riesco a dormire. Sono stanco, mi fa male il fianco, mi tirano i punti in ogni posizione, mi è tornata la dermatite a causa dello stress e mi brucia la pelle in ogni momento. Mi manchi. Mi manchi da morire, ma non posso venire da te, perché Dom ha deciso di accettare un’estrazione per la Cobol e non abbiamo un architetto a disposizione, perciò ha dovuto impiegare questo Nash di cui non so un cazzo.»

Eames resta in silenzio per diversi minuti: lo conosce troppo bene, lo sa che Arthur non si lamenta quasi mai se è stanco, anche quando non si sente fisicamente al massimo. Se lo fa, vuol dire che non sta per niente bene e può avvertire nella sua voce tutta la stanchezza accumulata in questi mesi. Arthur sente il bisogno di averlo vicino, di abbracciarlo e di baciarlo fino a sentirsi di nuovo sé stesso, determinato nell’affrontare i problemi che gli si pongono davanti. 

Alla fine Eames decide di indagare: «Perché avete bisogno di un architetto? Non può farlo Cobb?» 

Arthur sa che se gli rivela la verità, l’astio di Eames verso di Dom non farà altro che aumentare, ma non può tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere. Non può non dirgli che la proiezione di sua sorella mentre lo uccide – fredda e spietata come non è mai stata in vita – è il motivo principale per cui non riesce a dormire.

«Nella mente di Dom c’è la proiezione di Mal. Hai visto anche tu come sono, no? Ostili, feroci, avvolte nel rimorso del sognatore e pronte a tutto per distruggere il sogno. In questo caso, Mal ha pieno accesso alle strutture che lui costruisce, perciò, no, non possiamo più usare Dom. Ovviamente tutto ciò deriva solo dalla mia deduzione, perché lui si rifiuta di confidarmi la ragione per cui non può più costruire.»

Eames sospira, resta in silenzio per un po’, poi alla fine mormora: « _Darling_. Mi dispiace così tanto. Non ho mai sentito il nome di Nash. Forse è nuovo.»

«Immagino di sì» replica lui.

Eames cambia discorso parlando di alcuni lavori che ha eseguito a Mombasa e del nuovo esperimento di Yusuf. Gli racconta che due sere fa ha bevuto qualche birra di troppo mentre falsificava delle _fiche_ per giocare al casinò e ha accidentalmente scritto il nome della città con la doppia “s”. Ride mentre gli confessa che ha tutta l’intenzione di provare a usarle, per vedere se il personale del casinò se ne accorga. 

Arthur si rilassa, la sua voce soffice e vicina lo culla finché non sta per addormentarsi. Quando Eames si accorge della sua mancata partecipazione alla conversazione, dice: «Ci sentiamo domani, dormi. Metti l’aloe vera sulla dermatite, okay?»

«Va bene» risponde lui con voce strascicata prima di cedere all’agognato sonno.

***

Il lavoro per la Cobol si rivela un disastro e come prevedibile Nash non solo è un architetto incompetente, ma è anche un collaboratore pietoso: dovrebbe sapere che vendere Arthur alla Cobol non gli avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. Tuttavia il lavoro sporco gli viene risparmiato da Saito, il quale a quanto pare non tollera i viscidi ruffiani e voltagabbana tanto quanto lui. 

È il compleanno di sua madre e Arthur aveva in programma di andare a Los Angeles, per trascorre un paio di giorni insieme a lei e i bambini, ma si vede costretto a un cambio di piani, perché Dom sceglie di accettare il lavoro da Saito. 

Philippa sta iniziando a comprendere che non potrebbe vedere mai più suo padre, è arrabbiata e confusa e si sente smarrita di fronte alla scomparsa dei propri genitori. James chiede molto spesso di Mal e ogni volta che qualche adulto cerca di spiegargli che la mamma è dovuta andare via per sempre, ma che resterà sempre accanto a lui per proteggerlo, anche se lui non può vederla, ha un’espressione incerta e tradita. 

Sua madre è probabilmente la persona più frustrata di tutti loro dall’intera situazione e tra tutti i sentimenti che prova si distingue il suo rancore nei confronti di Dom. È convinta che non tornerà mai più e che i suoi figli cresceranno da orfani. È arrabbiata non solo per la sua assenza, ma anche per la morte di Mal. Non lo incolpa direttamente, sa che lei si è suicidata, ma ha sempre avuto la netta sensazione che sua figlia fosse felice e si domanda come diavolo abbia fatto Dom a non accorgersi invece che non lo fosse. 

Arthur odia vederla così: brusca e irritabile e incapace di starsene ferma, infastidita dalla rassegnazione di suo marito e dalle richieste di Dom di parlare con lei al telefono. 

Arthur sa che i suoi genitori si stanno separando, sua madre glielo ha spiegato in una delle loro lunghe conversazioni al telefono. Non può biasimarla, la morte di Mal è stato un duro colpo e suo padre non è riuscito a sostenere sua moglie come avrebbe dovuto. Arthur non gli porta rancore, perché quando arriva a Parigi ed entra in casa, lo trova molto più invecchiato di quanto fosse fino a poco tempo fa. 

Mentre cenano insieme, suo padre riflette ad alta voce: «Magari sarebbe successo lo stesso, anche se tua sorella fosse ancora qui, perché in una vita trascorsa fianco a fianco abbiamo sbagliato entrambi… tante volte. Almeno non finiremo a odiarci a vicenda come fanno tante altre coppie. Siamo stati bene, ma non siamo mai stati felici, non veramente.» 

Arthur concorda: solo dopo aver conosciuto l’amore con Eames ha capito che i suoi genitori non hanno provato lo stesso sentimento l’uno per l’altro.

***

Ariadne è una ragazza giovane, curiosa e con un glorioso futuro davanti a sé. Ha questo modo informale di trattare tutte le persone, che gli ricorda in qualche modo Mal. Ariadne capisce subito che c’è qualcosa che non va nella mente di Dom e non ha peli sulla lingua quando lo dice. 

Arthur può decisamente lavorare con qualcuno che la pensa proprio come lui. 

Prova a dissuadere Dom dal contattare Eames, non perché rischia di essere catturato dalla Cobol, ma perché questo lavoro non lo entusiasma per niente e non vuole coinvolgere la sua anima gemella in qualcosa che possa metterlo nei guai. Il pomeriggio in cui suo cognato parte per Mombasa, manda un messaggio a Eames.

~ Dom verrà a farti una proposta. Lo so che sei libero di fare qualunque scelta, ma mi piacerebbe che non accettassi. ~

~ È un lavoro così brutto? ~

Ci mette diversi minuti prima di racimolare una risposta.

~ È un lavoro. Per me è impossibile da realizzare, ma per Dom no. Magari mi sbaglio o magari no e non mi piace avere l’incertezza. Odio non sapere se posso fidarmi di lui come prima. ~

È dura da ammettere: ha visto Dom sposare sua sorella, crescere i suoi nipoti, ha svolto con lui innumerevoli estrazioni, ma prima era diverso. La presenza di Mal gli permetteva di fidarsi di lui, mentre ora, vederlo così, senza una mente lucida, con la proiezione di sua sorella che gli fa dubitare costantemente della realtà lo rende nervoso.

Passano ore prima che Eames gli risponda: 

~ Mi mancavi troppo, _darling_. Sono passati due mesi dall’ultima volta che sei venuto a Mombasa… Non potevo rifiutare, non me lo sarei mai perdonato. Ho anche giocato la parte dell’ex arrabbiato piuttosto egregiamente se posso dirlo! ~

Subito dopo un nuovo messaggio:

~ Comunque, in altri casi, sì, avresti ragione tu, sarebbe impossibile. Ci ho provato in passato, ma l’idea non ha attecchito. In questo caso, però, si può fare. Basta usare il rapporto con suo padre: un figlio farebbe di tutto per riappacificarsi con un genitore. ~ 

Sa che l’ultima affermazione vale tanto per Robert Fischer quanto per Eames stesso, perciò lascia cadere il discorso senza discutere. 

***

Mentre iniziano i preparativi, Eames trascorre una settimana dietro a Peter Browning, di cui ne assumerà le sembianze nel sogno. Nel frattempo, Arthur istruisce Ariadne su tutto ciò che deve sapere sul loro lavoro. La sua compagnia è piacevole, lei è una ragazza sempre diretta, perfino quando gli chiede di Mal. Arthur non le rivela che era sua sorella, non sa come farlo e non vuole vedere la pietà negli occhi di lei. È sufficiente quella che prova nei confronti di Cobb. 

Un giorno, mentre sta lavorando alla sua scrivania, Ariadne si avvicina con un’espressione preoccupata e un blocco da disegno in mano. 

«C’è una cosa che volevo chiederti: quando arriviamo a Los Angeles, sia che riusciamo nell’impresa sia che falliamo, che succede?»

Arthur le risponde mentre continua a scrivere al computer una mail: «Non ti preoccupare. Sto lavorando a delle coperture per ognuno di noi. Tu resterai a L.A. per una settimana per partecipare a uno stage in uno dei più grossi studi della città, che ne dici?»

«Davvero?»

Alza lo sguardo e sorride di fronte alla sua espressione stupefatta. Le lascia il tempo di elaborare l’idea e mentre la osserva si accorge che per la prima volta non ha indosso un maglione di cotone, ma solo una semplice T-shirt a righe. 

Il _marchio_ è evidente sulla pelle chiara del suo avambraccio sinistro. Ariadne è abbastanza vicina per poter distinguere senza fatica le parole che sono impresse: “Piacere di conoscerti, Ariadne. Sai dirmi se hai un filo a disposizione per indicarmi l’uscita?”

Lei si accorge subito di dove è caduto il suo sguardo e in risposta alla sua invasione, volta il braccio verso di sé, nascondendolo dalla sua vista.

«Scusami. Non avrei dovuto» le dice sincero. 

Ariadne distoglie lo sguardo, prima di dire, tesa come una corda di violino: «Non fa niente. Ci sono abbastanza abituata, è in una posizione troppo evidente per passare inosservato.»

«È questo il motivo per cui lo tieni sempre coperto e usi il braccio destro per l’iniezione?» 

Si accorge che la domanda potrebbe risultare troppo invadente, perciò aggiunge: «Non sei obbligata a rispondere, se non vuoi.»

Lei sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, riflettendoci sopra, poi sospira e si siede sulla sedia vuota di fronte alla scrivania.

«Non lo nascondo per gli altri, in realtà. Lo faccio per me… non mi piace vederlo» dice un po’ a disagio, facendogli improvvisamente capire quanto sia sola questa ragazza per arrivare ad aprirsi con lui, che conosce solo da pochi giorni. 

«Non è una brutta frase. Non tutte le persone riuscirebbero a creare un riferimento mitologico legato al tuo nome, la prima volta che ti incontrano.»

Ariadne volge la testa verso la finestra e dice, a voce bassa: «Hai ragione, il marchio non è orribile, ma chi ha pronunciato quelle parole non è una bella persona.»

«Non credo di essere adatto a stabilire chi lo sia e chi no. Non esiste il bianco e nero, Ariadne, c’è solo grigio nelle persone» replica sincero. 

Lei si volta all’improvviso, con un’espressione dura e arrabbiata. 

«Di sicuro non lo è chi lascia la propria anima gemella per codardia. Come si fa, Arthur? Come diavolo si fa a non combattere per chi dici di amare?»

Non sa cosa rispondere, così resta in silenzio: Arthur non è mai stato bravo a consolare gli altri e dal suo punto di vista, anche se non dovrebbe giudicare una situazione senza avere sul tavolo tutti gli elementi necessari, Ariadne ha ragione. 

Lui combatterebbe un esercito intero per Eames.

Lui preferirebbe morire piuttosto che lasciare Eames.

Passano alcuni minuti in silenzio, poi Ariadne, spiega con più calma: «Lei mi ha lasciato, ha scelto di andarsene, anche quando le avevo chiesto di restare. Era più grande di me, doveva essere lei la persona matura e invece ha preso la strada più facile. Ha avuto anche la faccia tosta di dire che l’aveva fatto per me, così non avrei dovuto scegliere tra lei e la mia famiglia.»

Continua, poco dopo: «Immagino tu abbia preso informazioni su di me.»

Lui annuisce, è il suo lavoro, dopotutto. 

Ariadne è l’unica figlia dei fondatori della più grande azienda di dolciumi del Canada e subito dopo aver terminato il liceo ha rotto con sua madre per trasferirsi in Francia e studiare Architettura. È riuscito a risalire al pagamento dell’affitto del _loft_ in cui vive e a quello della sua retta universitaria, fino a ricollegarlo a un conto intestato a una fondazione per studenti meritevoli, finanziata dal padre di lei.

«Mio padre è l’unica persona della mia famiglia che ancora mi sostiene. I miei non sanno cosa vuol dire avere un’anima gemella, si sono sposati per questioni economiche e poco dopo la mia nascita si sono separati. Non sono divorziati, perché questo complicherebbe la gestione dell’azienda e mia madre è troppo tradizionalista per cedere al divorzio. Quando l’ho incontrata, hanno pensato che fosse una cotta passeggera, che il mio interesse per una ragazza fosse effimero, perché avevo sedici anni e magari ero in una fase di trasgressione. Gli ci è voluto più di un anno per capire che non mi sarebbe passata facilmente, che avrei fatto di tutto per quella persona. A quel punto, mia madre ha cercato di spaventarla, di allontanarla, convinta che avrebbe vinto. La cosa peggiore è che ha avuto ragione: io ero pronta a qualsiasi sacrificio, ma lei no.»

Non le dice che gli dispiace, perché sarebbe ininfluente e Arthur ha sempre odiato le frasi inutili. Dentro di sé, per quanto banale e illusorio sia, spera che Ariadne possa essere comunque felice, magari non adesso, ma in futuro. 

Restano in silenzio per diversi minuti, finché non sentono il _bip_ della PASIV che segna il risveglio di Cobb.

***

La sera in cui Eames arriva finalmente a Parigi, Arthur lo aspetta fuori dall’aeroporto, nell’auto di suo padre. 

Lui ci mette un po’ a trovarlo, ma quando lo scova, gli viene incontro sorridendo. 

Si abbracciano: un abbraccio familiare, ma non troppo intimo, perché durante il lavoro la prudenza non è mai troppa. 

Eames gli ruba le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca della giacca e Arthur lo lascia fare, ridendo. 

Sale dalla parte del passeggero, appoggia la testa contro lo schienale del sedile e cullato dalla guida di Eames, si prende tutto il tempo per osservarlo. Sono passati due mesi dall’ultima volta che si sono visti: Eames ha i capelli più lunghi, pettinati all’indietro e una leggera barba che gli sporca il viso. I suoi occhi chiari sono concentrati sul traffico serale e la sua mano destra è appoggiata sulla leva del cambio. 

Arthur avvicina il proprio braccio per accarezzargli il polso con la punta delle dita… Dio, quanto gli è mancata la sua pelle. Si sente già ubriaco della sua presenza. 

Raggiungono l’appartamento vuoto dei suoi genitori, suo padre oramai trascorre qui solo tre giorni a settimana, dal lunedì al giovedì, quando deve tenere lezione all’Università, per poi ritornare a L.A. e raggiungere sua madre, che non ci torna dalla morte di Mal. 

Chiude il portoncino di casa a chiave e ci sbatte contro Eames, infilandosi tra le sue gambe aperte e divorando le sue labbra. 

Si baciano così per alcuni minuti, affamati, con la bocca aperta e le lingue che si cercano. 

Arthur sente questa disperazione dentro di sé: ogni fottuta volta in cui è costretto a stare lontano da Eames, il suo cervello ha il terrore di dimenticarsi il suo sapore, forte e sensuale, capace di accendere i suoi sensi come un fuoco caldo che arde sulla spiaggia.

Gli slaccia i pantaloni e mette le mani dentro le sue mutande, per avvertire la sua eccitazione. Eames geme e spinge il bacino contro il suo, cercando un maggiore contatto.

«Magari è il caso di spostarci verso la tua camera. Non mi sembra una buona idea fare sesso nell’ingresso di casa dei tuoi, che ne dici, _darling_?»

«Non credo che a loro interessi, Eames. Dubito che mia madre pensi che nel nostro tempo libero giochiamo a ramino invece di scopare!» esclama lui, volgare e bisognoso come un nomade nel deserto di fronte a un’oasi.

Eames scoppia a ridere e Arthur ne approfitta per succhiargli la pelle in corrispondenza del pomo d’Adamo, quel punto che adora e considera solo suo e che tutte le volte che ci passa la lingua o i denti sopra fa sospirare Eames in maniera deliziosa. Prende il suo sesso mano, gli massaggia il glande con il pollice e l’indice per poi masturbarlo, mentre lo bacia. Si dimentica del tempo che passa e si perde nei gemiti di Eames, nel suo profumo, nel modo in cui le sue mani gli afferrano le natiche e lo spingono verso di lui, più vicino, ancora più vicino, finché non c’è neppure un millimetro di aria che separa i loro corpi. 

Eames viene e l’orgasmo è così intenso da fargli tremare le ginocchia. Arthur lo sostiene con un braccio intorno alla sua vita, attende un paio di secondi prima di sussurrare nell’incavo del suo collo: «Tutto ok?» 

«Arthur, non credo che tu abbia la minima consapevolezza dell’effetto che hai su di me.»

Lui sorride e posa piccoli baci lungo la sua mandibola, ha la mano destra ancora bagnata dallo sperma di Eames: la usa per accarezzargli il fianco, finché non lo sente ritornare alla calma. 

Poi Eames gli sbottona i pantaloni, accarezza il suo membro con devozione per minuti interi, finché Arthur mormora con le labbra premute contro il suo collo: «Oh, _baby_ » per poi lasciarsi andare, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi contro di lui.

Quando riescono a staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, si recano in bagno, per fare la doccia. Dopodiché Eames dice: «Vieni a dormire. Hai delle occhiaie orribili.» Arthur non protesta, perché è la verità, può vederle anche lui ogni mattina mentre si guarda allo specchio. 

Si sistemano su un fianco, l’uno di fronte all’altro, Arthur si lascia stringere dalle braccia di Eames, con la fronte premuta contro il suo petto e le labbra pressate contro il _marchio_. Adora questa zona, dove può sentire quello che in termini medici è definito itto della punta, ossia la contrazione del ventricolo sinistro del cuore che si trasmette attraverso la pelle. 

Le lacrime iniziano a scendere pochi minuti dopo e Arthur le lascia cadere. Va bene così, non si vergogna di piangere di fronte a Eames, non è la prima volta e non sarà neanche l’ultima. «Non c’è niente di disonorevole in un uomo che piange, ma solo umanità _»_ la voce di sua madre echeggia nella sua testa. Stasera sente tutta la stanchezza accumulata tornare in superficie, mischiarsi con il dolore della perdita di sua sorella e la solitudine che ha avvertito in questi mesi, lontano da Eames.

Domani mattina sarà un altro giorno, si sveglierà presto e disferà i bagagli di Eames, lamentandosi profusamente dei suoi abiti. Uno dei peggiori difetti di Eames è la sua personalità estrosa, che gli fa sperimentare qualsiasi tipo di abbigliamento o taglio di capelli per intere settimane, a volte mesi, purtroppo. Arthur sa che domani troverà nelle sue valigie magliette dai colori improbabili e dai pattern discutibili, cravatte larghe e giacche in tweed. Analizzerà ogni suo vestito, mentre li sistemerà nell’armadio, finché non troverà una camicia o una cravatta abbastanza accettabile e la indosserà, come se fosse sempre stata sua. 

Eames che nel frattempo avrà preparato la colazione, lo guarderà sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, con una tazza di tè caldo tra le mani. E se le sue occhiaie non saranno sparite, Eames dirà: «Vieni qui, sei troppo bello per rovinarti così.» Lo farà sedere su una sedia e gli camufferà i segni viola sotto agli occhi con il correttore giallo, aggiungendo un pizzico di color pesca per coprire le venature blu e poi coprendo il tutto con il _concelear_ e per finire la cipria per fissare il trucco in modo che resti fino alla sera. E ovviamente Eames userà solo i prodotti delle specifiche marche che la pelle di Arthur può tollerare a causa della sua stupida dermatite. 

Poi, dopo aver fatto colazione e acceso la lavastoviglie, usciranno di casa per raggiungere il magazzino abbandonato che è diventata la loro sede di lavoro. Qui passeranno la maggior parte del tempo a punzecchiarsi e a discutere animatamente, così tutti gli altri potranno pensare che si detestino, perché la loro sicurezza ha la priorità assoluta. 

Ma tutto questo succederà domani e Arthur stasera si rilassa tra le braccia di Eames, al sicuro da tutto e da tutti e piange finché non si sente meglio, mentre le dita del suo compagno gli accarezzano i capelli. 

Il legame lo aiuta ad allontanare il dolore e a far penetrare il conforto che Eames gli sta trasmettendo. Solo quando torna a sentirsi sé stesso, si lascia avvolgere dal sonno. 

***

In aereo, quando si sveglia dall’innesto, la prima cosa che fa è girarsi verso di Eames: incontra il suo sguardo serio e gli fa un lieve cenno con la testa. 

Arthur impiega diversi minuti a scrollarsi di dosso tutta l’adrenalina. Inspira ed espira profondamente e nella mano destra stringe il suo totem, il dado truccato che Mal gli ha regalato anni prima durante una vacanza a Las Vegas, per festeggiare il suo ventunesimo compleanno. L’intento di sua sorella era stato sottolineare quanto Arthur fosse sfortunato nel gioco, così da avere bisogno di un dado truccato. Lui l’aveva presa sul ridere, perché era la verità: Arthur faceva pena nel gioco d’azzardo. Quando erano ripartiti aveva gettato il dado in valigia, senza dargli troppo peso. Solo qualche anno dopo, quando Mal gli aveva spiegato la necessità di usare un totem, Arthur lo aveva ripescato dalla custodia in cui lo aveva conservato, chiuso dentro un cassetto della sua scrivania. 

Eames è arrabbiato: può vederlo in ogni suo lineamento teso, lo ha sentito durante tutto il lavoro, dal momento in cui Dom ha rivelato di aver giocata con le loro vite, a loro insaputa. Ha avvertito la sua preoccupazione – malcelata da un sorriso e da una battuta scherzosa – nel momento in cui si sono separati, Eames diretto nel terzo livello e Arthur pronto a gestire il secondo. 

Può ancora avvertire l’inquietudine di Eames quando atterrano, mentre aspetta in disparte, senza dare nell’occhio, che Arthur ritiri i bagagli dal nastro trasportatore. Ma soprattutto può sentirla dentro di sé. Prova a tranquillizzarlo attraverso il legame, pensando ripetutamente: “Sono qui, _babe_ , mi senti? Sono qui, ce l’abbiamo fatta”, ma sa che il suo ostilità nei confronti di Dom non se ne andrà così facilmente. 

Fa un breve sorriso ad Ariadne e pensa che la contatterà in futuro non solo per eventuali altri lavori, ma anche per sapere come sta. Poi si dirige verso la stazione dei taxi e dopo essersi assicurato che Eames lo stia seguendo a distanza, sale su una delle vetture libere e chiede al tassista di attendere un momento. Poco dopo, Eames carica la propria valigia nel portabagagli e sale in macchina. 

Arthur dà le indicazioni necessarie all’uomo per arrivare a uno degli hotel di fascia medio-alta che Eames non odia, perché Eames nutre un vero disprezzo per gli hotel di lusso e la formalità del loro personale. 

Estrae il telefono e scrive un breve messaggio a sua madre: ~ Ci vediamo più tardi o nei prossimi giorni, va bene? ~

Il piano iniziale prevedeva di prendere un’auto a noleggio e raggiungere la sua famiglia a casa di Dom, ma gli eventi recenti gli hanno subito fatto cambiare idea. La sua priorità è stare con Eames e solo dopo potranno parlare e decidere se raggiungere gli altri. 

Eames guarda fuori dal finestrino, ha la mano destra stretta sul sedile dell’auto che li separa: Arthur la copre delicatamente con la propria, accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice. Eames volta la mano e stringe forte la sua, intrecciando le loro dita. 

La risposta di sua madre arriva poco dopo. 

~ Tutto bene? ~

~ Sì, il lavoro è andato bene. Papà sta riportando a casa Dom. ~

~ Non era quello che intendevo e lo sai, _ma puce_. ~ 

Arthur non fa in tempo a mettere insieme una risposta, prima che un altro messaggio lo raggiunga.

~ State bene tu e James? ~

Non vuole mentirle, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole che si preoccupi troppo per loro. Passano diversi minuti, rimette il telefono in tasca e pensa a qualcosa da dirle che non suoni falso né troppo melodrammatico, ma alla fine sua madre lo anticipa.

~ Fammi solo sapere se è tutto a posto, d’accordo? Potete anche non venire qui, se non vi va. ~

~ D’accordo. Grazie, _maman_. ~

Quaranta minuti dopo riescono finalmente a ottenere una suite, anche senza prenotazione e non appena chiudono la porta della stanza, Eames si appoggia con la schiena al muro. Ha un’espressione seria, gli occhi fissi contro le poltroncine di fronte a lui, la mano destra stretta intorno al suo totem. 

Arthur gli si avvicina lentamente, chiamandolo con voce preoccupata: « _Babe_?»

Eames si volta verso di lui e con la voce rotta e roca dal silenzio che ha mantenuto per l’ultima ora e mezza gli dice: «Avremmo potuto perderci Arthur. _Avrei potuto perderti_.»

Il terrore che hanno provato alla sola idea esplode forte e intenso dentro di loro, liberandosi dalle catene in cui hanno cercato di trattenerlo durante tutto il lavoro. 

Gli circonda il viso con le mani e lo guarda negli occhi. 

«Lo so. Ho avuto paura anche io. Non aveva nessun diritto» dice a bassa voce. Lo bacia piano, inumidisce le sue labbra secche con la lingua, succhia il suo labbro inferiore, Eames si apre senza indugio, sempre così accogliente nei suoi confronti e Arthur pensa: “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, verrei a prenderti nel fottuto limbo se fosse necessario.” 

Poco a poco sente Eames rispondere al bacio, le sue grosse mani risalire lungo la propria schiena, attirandolo più vicino. Si separano solo un momento per togliersi le giacche e le cravatte, con gesti bruschi e frenetici.

Eames lo guarda con i suoi occhi che sembrano volerlo mangiare, increduli della sua presenza e affamati. Gli afferra il busto e lo spinge contro il muro, lo bacia e poi si sposta lungo il collo dove prende un lembo di pelle sensibile tra i denti e lo succhia avidamente. 

Arthur si lascia divorare, il legame lo rende cosciente dell’incessante bisogno di Eames di sentirlo vivo e vegeto e sano, lì insieme a lui in un’anonima stanza d’albergo. 

Eames afferra con le mani i lembi della camicia di Arthur, tira e _strap_ : la stoffa cede e i bottoni saltano in aria. Le sue mani gli accarezzano il petto, poi passano lungo la sua schiena, mentre la sua bocca scende per assaporare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Arthur ha il respiro accelerato e può sentire la propria erezione nei pantaloni rendersi sempre più evidente. 

Eames si abbassa sulle ginocchia e apre rapidamente i pantaloni di Arthur. Si inumidisce le labbra e prende la punta del suo membro in bocca. Si muove lentamente avanti e indietro, per poi succhiarlo con avidità, mentre le sue mani gli stringono i fianchi e maledizione, Arthur sta impazzendo, perché Eames è un maestro del sesso orale. Non può sapere quanto sia erotico guardarlo così, prendendosi tutto quello che Arthur può dargli, con le guance che si riempiono e si svuotano ogni volta che muove la testa. Dio, quanto ama la sua bocca umida e calda, le sue labbra morbide e arrossate che lo circondano, la lingua che spinge piatta contro la parte inferiore del suo sesso. 

Eames si spinge più in basso, apre le ginocchia e si appoggia sopra i talloni per avere un migliore accesso. Volge lo sguardo in alto, verso il suo volto, mentre lo accoglie sempre più, finché ha il naso pressato contro il suo addome e Arthur sente il proprio glande spingere contro la sua gola. 

Dio che sensazione meravigliosa essere avvolto in questa morsa bagnata! 

Gli accarezza i capelli con le dita, mentre geme con la voce roca: «Oh… Mi fai perdere la testa quando fai così!»

Eames resta lì, fermo, con gli occhi chiusi, poi lentamente torna indietro ed emette un lungo: «Mm…» 

La vibrazione della sua voce sulla propria carne gli fa quasi perdere il controllo: Arthur inspira, espira e stringe i muscoli del perineo per prevenire l’eiaculazione. Non vuole venire ancora, vuole che sia Eames a decidere quando è il momento. 

Eames ripete il gesto diverse volte: si spinge in avanti per prenderlo completamente in bocca, poi si tira indietro, mentre emette dei piccoli mugolii e di nuovo lo riaccoglie. Si ferma un momento e sposta le mani dai suoi fianchi verso le sue natiche, spingendolo in avanti per incitarlo a muoversi. 

«Oh!» geme lui senza ritegno.

Lascia la mano sulla nuca di Eames, dove può accarezzarlo e mantenere il contatto fisico e sposta il bacino avanti e indietro con delicatezza, perché non vuole che sia spiacevole per Eames. Sa che non è così, Eames ama il sesso orale, perché può donargli piacere con le sue labbra, ma questo non vuol dire che Arthur debba approfittarsene. 

Nel frattempo, le mani di Eames gli accarezzano i glutei, salgono lungo il fondo schiena e poi giù fino alle sue cosce, senza fermarsi mai. Avvolto nell’abbraccio caldo del suo compagno, Arthur si muove più rapidamente finché sente l’orgasmo colpirlo senza preavviso, intenso e folgorante, mentre si svuota pronunciando il suo nome. 

Sta ancora tremando dal piacere, quando sente le gambe cedere: si appoggia contro il muro e allontana un po’ la testa di Eames, finché lui non lo rilascia, poi si accascia mentre le sue natiche non toccano il pavimento. 

«Amore, sei con me?» la voce di Eames arriva da lontano ed è tutto buio e non sa neanche lui quando ha chiuso gli occhi.

«Arthur?» lo chiama di nuovo e c’è qualcosa di strano nel tono di Eames: preoccupazione e panico e a lui non piace sentirlo così. Prova a rispondergli, ma ha il respiro troppo lento e non trova la voce. Allora prova ad attirare la sua attenzione muovendo la mano, ma solo le sue dita sembrano rispondere al comando. 

Seguono diversi rumori sommessi e non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma a un certo punto apre gli occhi e si ritrova a fissare il soffitto della stanza. La mano di Eames accarezza la sua e solo ora Arthur si accorge che è steso sul pavimento, con le gambe alzate, appoggiate alla poltrona. 

Ha un aspetto ridicolo perché ha ancora i pantaloni aperti con il membro flaccido in bella vista e la camicia strappata sul petto. 

«Ehi» dice sottovoce.

« _Darling_ , sii sincero: era un pompino così eccellente da farti perdere i sensi?»

Arthur ride: adora quando Eames cerca di smorzare la tensione con le sue battute inappropriate. Quando si è calmato replica: «Per quanto io ami elogiare le tue prestazioni sessuali, mi dispiace deluderti, ma dubito che sia svenuto per il tuo fantastico pompino.»

«Come ti senti?» gli domanda lui ancora preoccupato.

«Meglio. Devo aver avuto un calo di pressione.» 

Può succedere, soprattutto dopo intensi periodi di stress. Il suo corpo cerca di tornare alla normalità riducendo i livelli di cortisolo e l’adrenalina, non più necessari. Arthur ha già sperimentato in passato alcuni effetti simili: ancora si ricorda la sensazione di debolezza provata alle gambe nei giorni successivi le prime operazioni eseguite sul campo. 

«Ce la fai ad alzarti?» 

Arthur annuisce e poco dopo Eames lo aiuta a sedersi sul letto. Quando sono entrambi nudi e distesi tra le lenzuola morbide, Arthur si accoccola tra le braccia di Eames e sussurra: «Scusa. Non volevo farti preoccupare.»

«Non hai niente di cui scusarti. Non è colpa tua se hai trascorso gli ultimi mesi in un inferno.» 

Spinge un ginocchio tra le gambe di Eames per aumentare il contatto fisico e si accorge della sua mancata erezione. È strano, è sempre eccitato durante e dopo il sesso orale. 

« _Babe_ , non sei più duro.»

«Mi sono spaventato.»

Arthur gli bacia lo sterno e gli chiede: «Vuoi che me ne occupi?» mentre abbassa una mano verso il suo addome.

«No, oramai no. Più tardi, sì?»

«Va bene» sbadiglia poco prima di addormentarsi. 

***

Quando si sveglia, si ritrova steso supino, Eames dorme con la schiena rivolta verso di lui e Arthur si sente decisamente meglio, riposato e lucido e con una voglia tremenda di fare l’amore. Nonostante abbiano trascorso alcuni giorni a Parigi insieme, non hanno avuto l’occasione di unirsi completamente: la sera erano sempre troppo stanchi e tesi, con poco tempo a disposizione, perciò hanno sempre optato per amarsi con le mani o con le labbra. Arthur ama ogni aspetto del sesso con Eames, ma non può negare che una connessione speciale quando entra dentro di lui e può prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per dargli il massimo, rendendolo completo e soddisfatto e appagato. 

Arthur vive per fare felice Eames. 

Si alza piano dal letto, senza svegliarlo, apre la sua valigia ed estrae il lubrificante. Si posiziona in ginocchio dietro di Eames e dopo aver lubrificato le dita della mano inizia a baciargli la schiena. 

Parte dalla scapola sinistra: ne traccia il profilo con la lingua, arrivando a lambire il tatuaggio tribale che decora la spalla di Eames. Nel frattempo, avvicina le dita ai suoi testicoli, accarezzandoli con la punta dei polpastrelli, poi si dirige indietro soffermandosi sul perineo: applica una leggera pressione, perché è una delle zone più erogene del corpo maschile e ruota le sue dita per descrivere dei piccoli cerchi concentrici. 

Eames sospira, muove il bacino un poco verso di lui e Arthur lo prende come un incoraggiamento per proseguire il tragitto. Arriva al suo ano e con un solo dito traccia lentamente la sua apertura. Appoggia il dito lubrificato contro il suo sfintere, senza spingere, lo lascia lì per diversi minuti, mentre bacia una per una le vertebre del suo dorso. Quando arriva al tratto lombare, sente la punta del suo dito scivolare un po’ dentro di Eames, che geme a bassa voce: «Sì» prolungando la “i” per diversi secondi. Gli piace essere svegliato così, con il corpo e la mente che passano dall’immobilità del sonno alla sensualità del sesso. 

Il suo dito continua a procedere dentro di lui e solo quando è contenuto fino all’ultima falange, Arthur lo muove piano, ruotandolo e piegandolo a uncino. Aspetta che Eames gli dica: «Un altro» prima di tirare indietro l’indice e avvicinare anche il medio alla sua apertura. 

Ripete il gesto di poco fa: circonda piano il suo ano e poi appoggia i polpastrelli contro la parte superiore dello sfintere, lasciando che le sue dita vengano risucchiate dalla sua mucosa poco a poco. Bacia i lombi di Eames, addenta la carne soffice e si sposta lungo il suo fianco, tempestandolo di baci umidi e schiocchi rumorosi. Nel frattempo muove le falangi avanti e indietro, le apre, cercando di dilatarlo il più possibile, senza procurargli fastidio. 

La mano di Eames gli accarezza la nuca, i suoi polpastrelli si insinuano tra i suoi capelli sottili, liberandoli dal gel: lievi carezze che lo invitano a proseguire. 

Arthur arriva di fronte alla sua erezione. Appoggia il palmo destro sul materasso, perché in questa posizione, piegato sopra il fianco di Eames, potrebbe facilmente perdere l’equilibrio e il controllo delle dita che si muovono dentro di lui. Lecca la punta del suo pene, per poi accogliere tra le sue labbra il glande, bagnandolo con la saliva e lambendolo con la lingua.

«Arthur…»

Eames è impaziente, si accarezza il petto con la mano libera, scende fino agli addominali e poi ancora giù, per afferrare la base del suo membro e spingerla contro la bocca di Arthur. Lo accontenta, lo succhia per un paio di minuti, mentre inserisce delicatamente un terzo dito dentro di lui, ma poi lo rilascia, perché i respiri di Eames sono più rapidi ora e potrebbe venire da un momento all’altro. 

Quando Eames muove i fianchi andando incontro all’intrusione delle sue dita, Arthur sa che è pronto. Estrae le sue dita, si allontana per lubrificarsi abbondantemente e si posiziona dietro di lui, che nel frattempo ha piegato le ginocchia contro il proprio petto per favorire la penetrazione. 

Eames chiude gli occhi e si rilassa intorno a lui, mentre Arthur entra piano dentro di lui. Quando arriva a riempirlo completamente, resta lì, fermo, per dare a entrambi il tempo di assaporare la meravigliosa sensazione di unione.

Fanno l’amore senza fretta, muovendosi l’uno contro l’altro fino a dimenticare il confine tra i loro corpi. Si fondono in un intreccio di carne e sesso e gemiti e sudore e baci e parole esclamate a metà. Il legame esplode in tutta la sua potenza e c’è solo piacere ed Eames, finché tremano entrambi e si lasciano andare l’uno contro l’altro. 

***

Più tardi, dopo essersi ripuliti, si baciano, parlano e si accarezzano tra le lenzuola, ma c’è un pensiero fisso nella sua testa, che Arthur non riesce ad allontanare. Ci sta pensando da settimane oramai, ma non ha mai voluto trattare l’argomento al telefono. È una cosa importante, di cui avrebbe dovuto parlare prima a Eames, ancora prima della scomparsa di sua sorella. Eppure si sa: le persone pensano di avere a disposizione tutto il tempo necessario per poter realizzare i propri sogni, finché la morte non si mette in mezzo, ricordando loro quanto effimera sia la vita. 

Con le labbra premute contro la guancia del suo compagno, Arthur sussurra: «Eames, c’è una questione di cui vorrei parlarti.» 

«Dimmi» replica lui sorridendo, mentre lo guarda con quei suoi occhi verde acqua, così chiari e luminosi.

Non sa bene come proseguire: se fosse stato un tipo romantico, si sarebbe inginocchiato e avrebbe fatto la sua proposta. Ma Arthur vuole che Eames ci pensi bene prima di rispondergli, desidera che sia sicuro di passare il resto della loro vita con lui. Perciò improvvisa dicendo: «Quando torniamo a Londra… ti andrebbe di sposarci?»

Eames lo osserva con un’espressione un po’ stupita. Decisamente non se lo aspettava. 

Maledizione! 

Magari è il caso di spiegarsi meglio. 

«Ci ho pensato, Eames. Ci ho riflettuto per tanto tempo. Ti amo, sei la persona più importante per me. Da quando stiamo insieme non c’è un giorno in cui non sia felice di averti accanto. Ti affiderei la mia vita, senza pensarci un attimo. Se mi succedesse qualcosa… durante una missione o un lavoro… potrei finire in un ospedale e nessuno saprebbe che sei la prima persona che deve essere contattata.»

Eames sorride e ferma il suo sproloquio, dicendo: «Arthur, non hai nessun bisogno di convincermi a sposarti, lo farei subito se fosse possibile!»

Sa di avere un’espressione felice, con le fossette in evidenza e gli occhi socchiusi quando gli chiede, sottovoce: «È un sì?» 

Prima di posare le labbra sulle sue Eames mormora: «È decisamente un sì.»

***

Quando si sveglia, la prima cosa di cui si rende conto è che Eames non è accanto a lui. Fa mente locale per alcuni secondi e aiutato dal proprio orologio arriva alla conclusione che deve essere sabato mattina. La seconda cosa di cui si accorge è che Eames deve essere in bagno, perché lo sente chiudere il getto della doccia. Impiega ancora qualche secondo per rendersi conto che il suo stomaco sta brontolando e ha una fame da lupi. Resta ancora un attimo nel letto, godendo del profumo del suo compagno mischiato all’odore del sesso, per poi alzarsi e raggiungerlo in bagno. 

Eames è di fronte allo specchio, con un asciugamano avvolto in vita e si sta aggiustando la barba con il rasoio elettrico. Arthur bacia la sua spalla sinistra e respira piano la sua pelle umida. 

«Buongiorno. Mi dispiace deluderti, ma niente sesso stamattina: andiamo a trovare i tuoi, va bene?» dice Eames, con un tono divertito.

«Sei sicuro? Lo sai che ci sarà anche Dom. Non sei obbligato se non ti va.»

« _Darling_ , il mio attrito verso Cobb non mi impedirà di vedere i tuoi genitori e i tuoi nipoti. Loro non hanno colpe e non sarebbe corretto da parte mia. Tua madre ne ha già passate troppe.» 

Arthur chiude gli occhi, appoggia la fronte alla sua spalla: la riconoscenza che prova per Eames è inesprimibile a parole. Cerca comunque di trasmettergliela sfruttando il legame.

«Le hai parlato?»

«Le ho telefonato prima. Volevo sapere come sta. Era da un paio di settimane che non la sentivo.»

Eames e sua madre si chiamano spesso: è bello l’affetto che provano l’uno per l’altra. Sa che nessuno potrà mai sostituire la madre di Eames, ma è felice che possa comunque avere un punto di riferimento. È grato che la propria famiglia sia diventata anche quella di Eames. 

***

Quando arrivano a casa di Dom è tarda mattinata. 

Sua madre lo stringe in un lungo abbraccio. Non importa quanto spesso si parlino al telefono, essere avvolto dal suo profumo familiare dopo mesi di lontananza gli dà una sensazione di pace e di conforto. Poi lei si volta verso di Eames, per stringere anche lui, mentre Arthur viene circondato dai bambini, sovraeccitati da tante novità in pochi giorni.Tra le loro grida sua madre dice: «Venite, Dom e Stephen sono usciti. Hanno invitato a pranzo la ragazza che ha lavorato con voi, Ariadne e sono andati a prenderla.»

Si siedono sul divano in salotto e Arthur si accorge subito di quanto i bambini siano pieni di domande sui mesi passati e su quelli futuri. A un certo punto, Philippa confessa: «Papà ha detto che non andrà via mai più, ma io non so se ci credo.»

C’è un silenzio teso per qualche minuto, Arthur non ha idea di come risponderle: non può permettersi di assicurarle che Dom resterà a casa per sempre, perché non può sapere con certezza se è la verità e non ha intenzione di mentirle. Anche sua madre resta in silenzio, probabilmente la pensa allo stesso modo di Arthur, finche Eames le dice, con delicatezza: «Forse dovresti. D’altronde, non ti aveva detto che sarebbe tornato a casa?»

Philippa lo guarda stupita, sorpresa da quella rivelazione apparentemente così ovvia. Poco dopo, annuisce e sussurra: «Sì, l’aveva promesso» e per un po’ resta quieta, persa tra i suoi pensieri. 

Subito dopo James chiede: «Resterai qui anche tu zio Arthur?»

«No, James. Lo sai che lo zio vive molto lontano da qui, in Regno Unito, insieme a Eames.»

Lui annuisce e replica, preoccupato: «Okay. Ma verrai a trovarci, vero?»

«Certo. E puoi venire a trovarmi anche tu. Tutte le volte che vuoi.»

«E possiamo anche telefonarti, vero? Come prima, quando tu e papà siete andati via, ma potevamo chiamarvi» esclama Philippa, con voce ansiosa. 

«Sì, puoi telefonarmi ogni volta che ne senti il bisogno.»

È di nuovo il turno di James di essere rassicurato. Gli domanda agitato: «E ci racconterai le storie sulla mamma?» 

Arthur sorride, guardando i suoi occhi così simili a quelli di Mal e replica, con la voce rauca: «Sì, ti racconterò tutto quello che vorrai sapere sulla mamma.»

Quando finalmente i bambini sembrano abbastanza soddisfatti di tutte le garanzie ricevute, lo trascinano in giardino dove gli mostrano il recinto per le tartarughe da terra che hanno costruito insieme alla nonna e la nuova casa sull’albero che il nonno ha costruito per loro. 

Dopo un po’ di tempo, si accorge che Dom li sta osservando dalla porta-finestra che dà sul giardino. Ha una strana espressione in viso, incredula e incerta che Arthur non sa bene come interpretare. 

Quando si avvicinano gli chiede: «Tutto bene?»

Dom sorride, si siede sugli scalini del patio di legno, mentre replica: «Sì. Non mi sembra vero di essere qui.»

Arthur annuisce e rientra in casa, lasciandolo insieme ai suoi figli. In soggiorno, suo padre ed Eames apparecchiano la tavola in soggiorno, mentre conversano di calcio. Saluta suo padre, poi si allontana rapidamente, prima di essere di nuovo rimproverato per il suo disinteresse per lo sport. 

Sua madre lo chiama dalla cucina, dicendo in francese: «Arthur, vieni a salutare Ariadne.» 

Fa come dice e la trova seduta su uno sgabello di fronte la penisola. Ha gli occhi rossi e delle leggere occhiaie: è comprensibile, dopo il primo lavoro è difficile tornare a dormire. Ci vuole tempo per abituarsi a smaltire tutti gli strascichi di un sogno che a volte può trasformarsi in un incubo incredibilmente realistico. 

Le sorride e si siede accanto a lei, per poi chiederle: «Allora, come stai?»

Ariadne risponde con sincerità: «Una merda!» 

Non appena si rende conto dell’espressione usata, guarda imbarazzata Marie, in attesa di un rimprovero. 

Arthur ride e la rassicura: «Tranquilla. La mamma non si scandalizza per qualche parolaccia… è capace di peggio, fidati. Non so quanto sia fluido il tuo francese, ma le imprecazioni di mia madre nella sua lingua originale meritano un premio per la creatività!» 

Lei gli rivolge un’occhiataccia mentre dice: «Non è assolutamente vero. Sono una signora, io, che credi?»

«Sì, certo, una vera _lady_ che mi ha cresciuto convincendomi che una donna ha tutto il diritto di imprecare come uno scaricatore di porto, allo stesso modo di un uomo» replica lui, con sarcasmo. 

«Ed è esattamente quello che penso!» esclama lei, con aria compiaciuta. 

Le sorride e all’improvviso si rende conto di quanto le sia mancata. Spera che in futuro tornino a vedersi più spesso, ora che ha in programma di tornare in Regno Unito. Parigi-Londra o Nizza-Londra non è una distanza notevole: potrebbero benissimo alternarsi per incontrarsi. 

Ariadne interrompe i suoi pensieri chiedendogli: «Sarà sempre così?»

«No. Con il tempo ti abituerai a gestirlo. Dicono che sia come una sbornia, ma non so se sia vero: non mi sono mai ubriacato in vita mia.»

«Io sì… in effetti è una similitudine abbastanza accurata.»

Resta un attimo in silenzio, mentre osserva sua madre che controlla qualcosa in forno, poi Ariadne dice a bassa voce: «Non so se sono capace di continuare a farlo.»

«Perché no?»

«Beh, mi guardo intorno e mi rendo conto che non sono come te, né come Eames, o come Dom, pronta a fare di tutto per completare il lavoro. E solo adesso mi rendo conto che poteva finire male, non solo nel sogno, ma anche nella realtà. Che succede se ti svegli e uno degli altri sognatori o quello che doveva essere il bersaglio ti punta una pistola alla tempia?»

Arthur si prende qualche secondo per rifletterci sopra.

«Prima di tutto, non è vero quello che dici: hai sparato alla proiezione di Mal, quindi sì, sei disposta a improvvisare per completare il lavoro. Poi, sei un architetto, il tuo compito è quello meno pericoloso: non sei obbligata a partecipare a ogni sogno, soprattutto se non conosci gli altri membri del team e non ti fidi di loro. Ti basta progettare gli edifici e mostrarli al sognatore e verrai pagata lo stesso.» Si passa una mano tra i capelli, prima di aggiungere: «E se ne avessi bisogno puoi sempre rivolgerti a me.»

Lei lo guarda, sollevata dal suo discorso e allo stesso tempo un po’ incerta. 

«Ariadne, non so se te ne sei accorta, ma sei a casa di mio cognato, con i miei nipoti, con i miei genitori, con la mia famiglia. La mia vita privata è un aspetto che non condivido mai con i colleghi di lavoro. Come hai detto tu stessa, è pericoloso e può finire male» le spiega, perché Ariadne è stata sincera con lui quel giorno a Parigi e Arthur vuole che questa sorta di amicizia che c’è tra di loro abbia delle fondamenta sicure e che questa ragazza sappia che non è più costretta a essere sola, se non lo desidera. 

«Hai riportato Dom a casa sua e te ne sarò sempre grato. Ma non è solo questo: hai permesso a tutti noi di trovare una via d’uscita da un incubo che è durato mesi, perciò ti sei guadagnata un posto di diritto nelle nostre vite, sempre che tu lo voglia.»

Lei sorride, annuisce e dice semplicemente: «Sì, mi piacerebbe molto. Grazie.»

***

Dopo pranzo, mentre Ariadne è impegnata a conversare con i suoi genitori e Dom è di sopra per far riposare i bambini, Arthur si siede sul divano vicino a Eames, di fronte alla televisione accesa. Gli prende la mano e intreccia le dita alle sue, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. 

Eames sussurra: «Ci fidiamo di Ariadne?»

Non è una domanda contro di lei in particolare: Eames vuole solo sapere con certezza se sia sicuro palesare la loro relazione di fronte a lei. 

«Sì. Le ho parlato.»

Lui annuisce prima di baciare la sua fronte, sorridendo. 


	14. Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cari lettori, eccoci alla fine. In fondo ci sono le mie note dove ho inserito delle informazioni che potrebbero interessarvi.  
> Grazie dell'attenzione.  
> Buona lettura!

Eames si accorge della presenza di suo marito solo dopo diversi minuti. È una cosa che Arthur è sempre stato capace di fare: muoversi senza fare rumore, anche sopra le assi di legno del parquet. Probabilmente è una delle tante capacità che ha acquisito durante l’addestramento, tanti anni fa. 

Si volta leggermente per chiedergli: «Allora?» 

Arthur è appoggiato con una spalla al muro, osserva la replica di _Giuditta e Oloferne_ con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. 

«Non sapevo di aver sposato la reincarnazione di Michelangelo da Merisi!» risponde con voce divertita, decorata da un pizzico di sarcasmo. 

Il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi meravigliati parlano chiaro: Arthur adora questo quadro. C’è una violenza, una drammaticità e un realismo nelle opere di Caravaggio che lo rendono in assoluto uno dei suoi artisti preferiti. Non c’è nessuno prima e dopo di lui che possa essere minimamente paragonabile al maestro, a colui che a tutti gli effetti può essere considerato il padre dell’arte moderna.

Qualche mese fa Eames è stato contattato per una proposta di lavoro da un artista inglese, Aaron Cooper, che ha uno studio a Madrid, uno a Parigi e ne sta aprendo uno a Londra. Eames all’inizio aveva ipotizzato che avesse a che fare con il _dreamsharing_ , per poi rimanere interdetto, quando Aaron gli aveva spiegato che sì, aveva sentito il suo nome proprio in quell’ambiente, ma il lavoro che voleva proporgli era diverso. 

Aaron Cooper crea repliche di opere famose, con certificazione, su supporti digitali e fisici, che i collezionisti possono acquistare. In particolare, il suo obiettivo è quello di creare un gruppo di artisti che possano aiutarlo a smaltire l’enorme richiesta di commissioni, assicurandosi che ogni opera sia una replica fedele dell’originale, quasi indistinguibile. 

È inutile dire che Eames è stato affascinato e conquistato dalla sfida. 

La sua prima commissione è stata la replica di un quadro di Chagalle e aveva impiegato due mesi per completarla. Quando Aaron l’aveva vista era rimasto così impressionato dalla sua bravura da affidargli la piena gestione dello studio di Londra, dove lavorano anche due altri artisti, Carla e John. Saltuariamente ospitano classi di alunni di scuole d’arte a cui fanno lezioni mirate, approfondendo lo studio dell’opera da replicare e le tecniche dell’artista. 

È strano lavorare dopo tanti anni in un ambiente che non sia il _dreamsharing_. In passato, gli era capitato di osservare Arthur, concentrato di fronte allo schermo del computer, mentre decodificava codici di file criptati. Allora si era detto che per lui sarebbe stato impossibile pensare di fare qualcosa di diverso, perché le infinite possibilità del _dreamsharing_ erano sempre state troppo seducenti per lui da poter rifiutare un qualsiasi impiego in quel campo.

Eppure, ora è diverso: da quando hanno realizzato l’innesto per Saito, per loro tutto è cambiato. Dopo aver compiuto l’impossibile, ogni volta che si trovano di fronte a una banale estrazione non ne sentono più il fascino. Inoltre, la tensione che provano entrambi prima di un lavoro, il timore che qualcosa andrà storto e finiranno per perdersi è diventata così grande da renderli inquieti e nervosi.

Lui e Arthur stanno cambiando: c’è una minuscola parte di sé, giovane, ribelle e ambiziosa, che sussurra maligna: “State invecchiando”, ma la verità è che non gli importa. Preferisce vivere una vita serena insieme al suo compagno, facendo un lavoro tranquillo che non lo metta in pericolo. Gli piace godersi il loro matrimonio, la casa, i viaggi, le visite di Marie e dei bambini, le vacanze a Nizza e le uscite a Londra. Immagina che Achille si sia sentito così, quando nell’Ade ha confessato a Odisseo i suoi rimorsi per non aver scelto una vita tranquilla e longeva. 

A volte le persone non si rendono conto che non è necessario rischiare di perdersi nei sogni, perché c’è una possibilità infinita di scelte anche nella realtà. 

Pure Arthur la pensa come lui, tempo fa gli aveva confessato: «Anthony mi ha detto che stanno aprendo un nuovo settore dell’agenzia. Si chiama _Directorate of Digital Innovation_ , si occuperà dell’organizzazione informatica dell’intelligence e farà da tramite tra le varie strutture.»

«Vuoi fare domanda?» gli aveva chiesto.

«In realtà stanno cercando alcune figure che possano lavorare da collaboratori esterni. Il che sarebbe la stessa cosa che faccio per Anthony, ma il tipo di informazioni e di operazioni sarebbero diverse, molto più leggere per me.»

«Meno pericolose?»

«Sì, in un certo senso. Non dovrei più assentarmi per lunghe operazioni, perché il lavoro sarebbe più che altro un supporto a distanza e potrei avere più tempo libero.» 

Aveva aggiunto: «Tra l’altro mi permetterebbe anche di poter fare un numero maggiore di consulenze: nei prossimi anni la sicurezza dei governi e dei privati si concentrerà sempre di più sui servizi di _cyber intelligence_. Potrei gestirmi come voglio, in pratica.»

«Non ti mancherà sognare? Non ti annoierai?» 

«Non lo so, Eames» aveva sospirato Arthur, prima di proseguire: «Forse sì, forse no. Non è detto che dobbiamo per forza ritirarci. Possiamo continuare a fare qualche lavoro, quando ci va. È solo che non ne sento il bisogno ora: ho vissuto mesi di incubi, lontano da te e con la proiezione di mia sorella che mi tormentava ogni volta che ho sognato con Dom…»

«Va bene. Vediamo dove ci porta questa nuova strada, sì? D’altronde te l’avevo detto anni fa: penso che potrei fare qualsiasi cosa insieme a te, Arthur Miles.»

Il bacio infuocato che gli aveva dato Arthur era bastato a calmare le sue preoccupazioni. Come diceva sempre sua nonna non aveva senso fasciarsi la testa prima di romperla: se ne avessero sentito il bisogno, avrebbero cambiato di nuovo le loro vite. 

***

«Mi piaci ancora di più così» gli dice Arthur una sera, mentre sono stesi sul divano, guardando un documentario alla televisione.

«Così come?» gli chiede perplesso.

«Con questo stile, un po’ _bohémien_. I jeans larghi, le maglie semplici e comode, il taglio di capelli alla moda, la barba incolta… Ti si addice. Sei molto più bello e sexy. Non che non lo fossi anche prima, ma ora sei più valorizzato» rivela lui con il viso accolto nell’incavo del suo collo. 

Non ha davvero riflettuto su questo stile che ha fatto suo da un po’ di tempo. È stato un cambiamento graduale, non studiato. Ha provato e sperimentato abiti e tagli di capelli e nel tempo, scegliendo ciò che gli piaceva e scartando quello che non lo convinceva, ha costruito la propria estetica, senza neanche accorgersene.

«Sono contento che ti piaccia. Credo che lo manterrò. Mi sento me stesso così, molto di più di quanto mi sia sentito assumendo altri aspetti.»

Arthur annuisce, strofinando il naso contro la sua pelle. Poi dice: «Anche se odio quando la tua barba mi irrita la pelle.»

«Ah, sì?» replica, fingendo di pensarci sopra. «Strano… non mi sembrava che ti stessi lamentando prima, quando ti ho lasciato venire sopra le mie labbra, sporcando tutta la mia barba.»

«Non fare il permaloso… lo sai che ho un debole per la tua bocca. Passerei sopra a qualunque irritazione pur di avere le tue labbra su di me.»

Eames ride. Sente suo marito stringersi di più a lui, il suo respiro lento e rilassato contro la propria pelle. Arthur ama dormire così, avvolto tra le sue braccia, abbandonato contro il suo petto e confortato dalla sua presenza. 

«Guarda che se ti addormenti ti lascio qui» lo avvisa. Arthur può diventare irritabile e non collaborativo, quando è stanco ed è costretto a salire le scale per andare in camera, svestirsi e andare a letto.

«Hai tutti questi muscoli… potresti almeno usarli per prendermi in braccio e portarmi a letto!» esclama lui, con la voce assonnata.

«Non è colpa mia se sei troppo pesante per trasportarti fino al piano di sopra!» 

«Il tuo senso cavalleresco è pari a zero. Che razza di cavernicolo che mi sono preso!»

***

La mattina seguente, mentre dipinge nel laboratorio che ha installato al piano terra, con il giradischi acceso che gli fa compagnia e lo aiuta a concentrarsi, sente suonare il campanello di casa. Pochi secondi dopo avverte Arthur scendere le scale e andare ad aprire la porta. 

Sta mischiando gli acrilici per arrivare al tono di giallo che gli serve, quando Arthur apre la porta e dice: «Eames, è per te.»

«Di che si tratta? I colori si seccano se non li uso subito» replica distratto.

Lui si avvicina, ha un biglietto da visita in mano e una leggera piega sulla fronte. Gli spiega: «È un’assistente sociale. Vuole parlare con te. Sul momento ho pensato che fosse un’imboscata o una trappola o qualche sicario sotto copertura, così ho controllato: l’identità è vera.»

Tipico di Arthur: si presenta un estraneo alla porta e la prima opzione che gli passa per la testa è che sia un impostore o un killer. Eames è talmente abituato alle sue paranoie da non farci neanche più caso, cosa che da un certo punto di vista dovrebbe essere altrettanto preoccupante. 

«Va bene» dice lui, con un sospiro. «Dammi un minuto per chiudere i prodotti e lavarmi le mani.»

Arthur annuisce ed esce dalla stanza. 

Quando Eames si è assicurato che tutto il materiale sia al proprio posto e le sue mani siano tornate pulite – non riesce a capire come faccia a macchiarsi, pur avendo sempre la massima attenzione – esce dallo studio e raggiunge il salotto. 

C’è una ragazza seduta su una delle due poltrone di fronte che sta parlando con Arthur. Ha i capelli biondo cenere, molto lunghi e lisci, gli occhi chiari e il naso dritto, abbastanza pronunciato. Ha un aspetto familiare, ma lui non riesce a collegarla a qualcuno che conosce.

Lei si alza in piedi e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra dice: «Salve, Mr. Eames. Mi chiamo Elisabeth Wilson. Sono un’assistente sociale.» 

La saluta, stringendole la mano per poi sedersi sul divano, accanto ad Arthur. 

«Mi dispiace se l’ho disturbata. La sto cercando da diverso tempo… non è stato facile rintracciarla. Avevo solo una foto a disposizione di quasi venti anni fa.» 

Gli porge una vecchia fotografia, con gli angoli leggermente sbiaditi: si riconosce subito, con i capelli lunghi, il viso pulito, i lineamenti delicati, il fisico scarno e magro. A occhio e croce avrà avuto dodici anni. Nell’immagine, accanto a lui, ci sono alcuni ragazzini del quartiere dove è cresciuto: tra questi ce n’è uno che ha una vaga somiglianza con la ragazza che ha di fronte, probabilmente un fratello. 

All’improvviso Eames sa con chi sta parlando. 

«Sei la figlia di Edmund Wilson. La piccola Beth» dice, porgendole la foto. «Scusami, non ti avevo riconosciuto. Puoi darmi del tu.»

Elisabeth sorride e replica: «Non ti preoccupare.»

«Come mai mi stavi cercando?» le domanda.

«Sono qui, perché tuo padre, George, mi ha chiesto di trovarti» rivela lei, con un’espressione seria.

La rivelazione lo colpisce come una secchiata di acqua gelata. 

Sente Arthur irrigidirsi vicino a lui, mentre cerca di tenere a bada la rabbia che lo invade al solo sentire pronunciare quel nome. Prende la sua mano e la stringe, intrecciando le loro dita e annuendo a Elizabeth, incitandola a proseguire.

«So che non è facile sentire quello che sto per dirti. Non è la prima volta che lo faccio: svolgo gran parte del mio lavoro in ospedale, ma anche in associazioni di volontariato e mi sono già occupata di violenza domestica.»

Eames resta in silenzio, vuole sapere per quale motivo suo padre lo sta cercando. 

Suo padre… sono anni che Eames non pensa a lui. Sono anni che ha capito che quello che gli ha fatto non aveva niente a che vedere con lui, che essere diverso non significa essere sbagliato e che nessuno ha il diritto di calpestarti per quello che sei. Sono anni che si è ricostruito la propria famiglia, con l’amore e il rispetto che sua madre e sua nonna gli hanno trasmesso. 

«Non so se ti ricordi, c’è un centro sociale nel quartiere. Quando eravamo bambini noi, in pratica era in disuso. Mio padre lo gestisce oramai da molto tempo: organizza attività per anziani, lezioni di lingua per stranieri, doposcuola per bambini, corsi di arte, musica e teatro, e terapie di gruppo per il trattamento delle dipendenze.» 

«Non ti so dire perché lo faccia. Me lo sono chiesta molte volte, il motivo per cui ha ricostituito questo centro. Ha iniziato non molto tempo dopo che te ne sei andato.»

La voce di Arthur arriva dura e implacabile a correggerla: «Non se n’è andato. È stato cacciato.»

Elisabeth annuisce, lo guarda come se lo vedesse veramente per la prima volta e si scusa, a disagio: «Hai ragione. Perdonami.»

Poco dopo prosegue: «Qualche anno fa, alla vigilia di Natale, non so come abbia fatto, ma è riuscito a coinvolgere tuo padre. È stato in disparte tutto il tempo, ma è venuto al veglione. E da lì, poco a poco è diventato parte di qualcosa: di un progetto, di un circolo di persone che lo hanno cambiato senza accorgersene, finché oramai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Io non credo che voglia più essere come era prima.»

Di fronte al suo silenzio, lei continua: «Quando ha espresso il desiderio di contattarti gli ho sconsigliato di farlo, perché avresti potuto reagire male. Invece, mi sono offerta per farlo io e se vorrai dargli una possibilità, ti assicuro che possiamo organizzare un incontro dove potrai sentirti a tuo agio.»

Non sa come reagire: non ha mai pensato a un eventuale incontro con suo padre e di sicuro non gli è mai passato per la testa che suo padre potesse cambiare. “Le persone non cambiano” aveva pensato Eames per anni, eppure la realtà gli aveva fornito evidenze opposte. Lui aveva scelto di cambiare quando era entrato in terapia per uscire dalla dipendenza da crack, Arthur è più malinconico dalla morte di Mal e le persone mutano continuamente, anche quando non se ne accorgono, influenzate dalle esperienze vissute, dalle informazioni con cui entrano a contatto, dagli altri individui con cui comunicano. 

Il problema non è accettare che suo padre sia una persona diversa, perché la verità è che può essere solo contento per lui. Il vero cuore della questione è un altro: può perdonare suo padre? 

Conosce qual è l’opinione della psicoterapia a riguardo: per essere veramente liberi dalla spirale di violenza in cui si è finiti, sì, si può perdonare il proprio aguzzino. Tuttavia, non sempre è possibile: la sua terapista gli aveva detto: “Se si rivelasse uno sforzo troppo grande per te, se quella persona continuasse a farti del male o continuasse a vivere nella ignoranza della gravità delle proprie azioni, sottovalutando l’effetto provocato su di te, allora no, non devi perdonare.” A dispetto di quello che pensa molta gente il perdono è un concetto a doppio senso: è efficace solo se l’altro è consapevole degli errori commessi e non intende ripeterli.

I minuti passano e lui resta in silenzio, finché sente il pollice di Arthur accarezzargli il polso.

«Eames?» lo chiama sottovoce preoccupato.

Si volta verso di lui e osserva i suoi occhi scuri per qualche secondo, poi dice ad Elisabeth: «Ci devo pensare.»

«Non ti preoccupare, prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno. Se ti lascio il mio biglietto, mi chiamerai, per riferirmi la tua decisione? Sono mesi che ti cerco. Il tuo nome è come se non esistesse da nessuna parte.» 

C’è da aspettarselo quando la sicurezza della sua identità è affidata ad Arthur. 

«Alla fine avevo perso quasi le speranze, poi tuo padre mi ha suggerito di venire qui. Ha detto che non avresti mai venduto la casa di tua nonna» prosegue lei.

Eames annuisce, lei si alza e Arthur la accompagna all’ingresso, dove riprende il cappotto dal guardaroba. Si salutano ed Elisabeth esce. 

***

Trascorrono i giorni seguenti ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Eames non riesce a decidersi: in bilico tra la paura di essere di nuovo ferito e il desiderio di poter avere suo padre nella sua vita. 

Un tardo pomeriggio rientra in casa da una passeggiata in motocicletta – la splendida Ducati che Arthur gli ha regalato per il loro matrimonio – per trovare Arthur seduto sul divano, con il telefono tra le mani. Eames scommette che ha da poco chiuso una lunga conversazione con Marie.

Si spoglia di tutto l’abbigliamento da motociclista e si siede sul divano accanto a lui. Sta per chiedergli che cosa vuole mangiare per cena, quando Arthur lo anticipa: «Ti ricordi quando ti ho chiesto di usare la PASIV insieme a me, dopo l’incidente di Toronto, prima di ricominciare a lavorare?»

«Sì» replica perplesso.

«C’è un ricordo nella mia testa. È un rimorso. Avevo tredici anni e in classe era appena arrivata una ragazza nuova, di origine rom, si chiamava Hillary.»

Sa a quale episodio si sta riferendo. L’ha visto quel pomeriggio di quattro anni fa, quando Arthur gli ha chiesto di sognare insieme a lui, per assicurarsi che la sua mente fosse di nuovo pronta a lavorare, dopo il rapimento subito a Toronto.

Era stato un anno difficile per lui: i suoi genitori avevano trascorso la maggior parte del tempo a discutere e sua sorella tre mesi prima aveva tentato il suicidio, dopo aver saputo che molto probabilmente avrebbe perso l’anno per le troppe assenze fatte. Non importa quanto fosse brillante, aveva superato il limite di tolleranza della scuola. Lei aveva preparato tutto: una corda, uno sgabello e il posto in cui lo avrebbe fatto, ma poco prima aveva chiamato Marie in lacrime, parlando a vuoto e scusandosi di continuo. Chiuso il telefono, sua madre si era precipitata in casa e l’aveva trovata scossa e disperata, ma non ancora pronta per fare quel gesto. 

Da lì in poi, sua madre e Arthur l’avevano accompagnata due volte a settimana in terapia. Arthur restava in macchina o in sala d’attesa con Marie, passando il tempo a svolgere equazioni sul libro di matematica o a leggere un fumetto.

A scuola, impegnato dallo studio, osservava curioso i suoi compagni tormentare Hillary. Sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato, che non era giusto nei confronti della ragazza e che gli altri lo facevano solo perché erano spaventati e pieni di pregiudizi nei confronti dei rom. Arthur non aveva questi problemi: a Nizza, tra i coetanei con cui giocava ogni estate c’era anche un ragazzino rom e Marie si era sempre assicurata che Arthur giocasse insieme a lui, come con chiunque altro, perché diceva: “Siamo tutti uguali, non ci sono differenze tra te e lui, ricordatelo sempre, _chéri._ ” 

Eppure, nonostante fosse a conoscenza delle pene che Hillary stesse passando, non aveva mai agito per difenderla, né rimproverato i suoi compagni e poco dopo era arrivato il giorno in cui si era unito a loro. I bambini sanno essere crudeli, dicono. Arthur sa che è la verità: non è mai stato malvagio in vita sua tranne in quel caso, con quella ragazza. Ha contribuito a renderle la vita impossibile per mesi, finché i suoi genitori, stremati dalla situazione vissuta dalla figlia, avevano scelto di trasferirsi. 

«Quello che ho fatto è solo colpa mia: ho usato un capro espiatorio per liberarmi da tutti i problemi che mi erano piombati sulle spalle in quell’anno e quella ragazza è stata una mia vittima.» 

Guarda fisso di fronte a sé, mentre dice: «Non l’ho rivista mai più. Ho provato a ricercarla nei database scolastici, ma tutte le ricerche che ho fatto mi hanno ricondotto a persone diverse, incompatibili con le poche informazioni che avevo a disposizione su di lei. Se la vedessi, le manifesterei la vergogna e il dolore per quello che le ho fatto, sperando che lei capisca la mia sincerità.»

Si volta verso di lui e dice: «Non te lo nego, sono incazzato con tuo padre e non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarlo per quello che ti ha fatto. Ma il punto è che qui non si tratta di me: so cosa vuol dire fare un errore e pentirsi e se è veramente cambiato, allora forse un’occasione se la merita.» 

Sospira, si passa la lingua tra le labbra e conclude: «E se tu volessi dargliela, puoi contare su di me.»

Eames si accorge all’improvviso di essere più leggero: non ha bisogno di avere l’approvazione di Arthur per rimettersi in contatto con suo padre, ma avere il suo sostegno non è un aspetto indifferente. Un conto è affrontare un passo così difficile da solo e un altro è poterlo fare insieme alla persona che ama.

Lo abbraccia e lo stringe forte, mormorando: «Grazie, _darling_.»

Arthur gli lascia un piccolo bacio sul collo, dietro l’orecchio destro e gli sussurra: «Vuoi che faccia una ricerca per confermare quello che ha detto Elisabeth?»

«Sì, per favore.»

Vuole essere sicuro di fare la cosa giusta, di sapere che suo padre non è più quella persona – piena di odio e rancore – che lo ha fatto sentire inadeguato per buona parte della sua vita. 

***

Lascia ad Arthur tutto il tempo necessario per completare la sua ricerca, finché un lunedì sera, mentre sta sfornando i filetti di tonno che ha cucinato per cena, suo marito alza gli occhi dal tablet che ha di fronte e dice, calmo: «Quando ti senti pronto, puoi chiamare Elisabeth.»

«D’accordo. Vieni a cena, ora» replica lui sorridendo.

«C’è qualcosa che vuoi sapere in particolare?»

Eames si prende un momento per rifletterci, prima di rispondere: «No. Preferisco non farmi troppe aspettative.» 

Poi, con un sorriso divertito, aggiunge: «Mi conosci, mi piace scommettere alla cieca!»

«Anche troppo! E ne risente soprattutto il tuo conto corrente! Giuro che se non fosse per me, saresti in banca rotta già da un pezzo!» esclama Arthur con sarcasmo.

***

Il giorno dopo telefona a Elisabeth e le propone di organizzare un incontro in una caffetteria abbastanza frequentata, ma non troppo affollata. Le dà l’indirizzo e si accordano per il venerdì mattina successivo. 

Parcheggia la moto non molto lontano dal bar e cammina lentamente fino all’ingresso. Dentro, impiega qualche minuto per osservare le persone sedute ai tavoli e trova suo padre già ad aspettarlo. 

È invecchiato, ma è sempre lui. Ha i capelli grigi, quasi bianchi, quando un tempo erano neri, i lineamenti del volto segnati da leggere rughe ed è ingrassato un po’, soprattutto sulla pancia. Per il resto però, non è cambiato granché: i suoi occhi verdi fissano la tazza di tè che ha di fronte e indossa una camicia grigia, con una giacca nera sopra: lo stesso stile classico ed elegante che lo ha sempre contraddistinto. 

Eames si avvicina piano, nervoso ed emozionato, con il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto. Quando è a pochi passi, suo padre lo nota, gli rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante e si alza in piedi. 

«Ciao James» dice lui. 

«Ciao. È da molto che aspetti? Scusa, non mi sono reso conto di essere in ritardo» replica lui, cercando di imporre alla sua voce un tono neutrale.

«No, non ti preoccupare. Ero in anticipo io. Ti va di sederti?»

Eames annuisce, appoggia il casco sulla poltroncina vuota e si siedono al tavolo. 

C’è un attimo di silenzio, poi suo padre dice, serio: «Ti ringrazio per essere venuto. Non deve essere facile per te.»

«Non lo è, ma desideravo venire.» 

Suo padre annuisce, abbassa lo sguardo verso il suo tè, prima di chiedergli: «Come stai? Ti va di dirmi qualcosa di te? Di cosa hai fatto in questi anni? Di cosa fai ora?»

È la prima volta in vita sua che lo sente rivolgergli una domanda senza assumere un tono accusatorio o sospettoso.

«Dipingo» dice, senza pensarci. Poi aggiunge, per spiegarsi meglio: «Ora. Voglio dire: ora dipingo. Lavoro per un artista che fornisce repliche d’autore da vendere ai collezionisti privati o a mostre. Facciamo anche altro, ma principalmente mi occupo di questo settore.»

L’espressione di suo padre è sorpresa e un po’ malinconica, quando afferma: «Sei sempre stato un artista. Tua madre sarebbe molto fiera di te.»

Inghiotte un magone di emozioni che quelle parole gli fanno salire in gola e si prende un attimo di tempo per calmarsi. Quando scorge la cameriera passare vicino a loro, la ferma per ordinare un tè anche per sé.

«Sono stato nell’esercito per qualche anno, dopo la morte della nonna. Non sapevo cosa fare e in quel momento sembrava essere una buona idea.»

«Non lo è stata?» gli domanda lui, con la fronte aggrottata.

«In un certo senso sì. Ho girato tanti posti e fatto molte esperienze.» Non gli rivela: “Ho incontrato l’amore della mia vita” perché non è ancora il momento giusto e prosegue: «Ma alla fine non era quello che cercavo.»

Il suo ordine arriva e la cameriera offre loro anche degli _scones_ appena sfornati.

«Ho lavorato per un po’ anche in altri campi, soprattutto all’estero. Ecco, diciamo che l’esercito mi ha dato possibilità e conoscenze che non avrei ottenuto da nessun altro datore di lavoro» dice, con un sorriso, mentre spezza a metà uno degli _scones_.

«Sei sposato» afferma lui, con gli occhi fissi sulla fede di platino che Eames porta all’anulare sinistro.

Si irrigidisce un po’, mentre spera che questo argomento non diventi un problema, perché stanno parlando da pochi minuti e finora sono riusciti a mantenere una conversazione pacata e la verità è che Eames si sta trovando bene, ma nel momento in cui suo padre dovesse dire qualcosa di offensivo nei suoi riguardi, sulla sua sessualità o sul fatto che ha sposato un uomo, Eames è pronto ad andarsene da qui senza voltarsi indietro.

Beve un sorso del suo tè e dice, con calma: «Sì. È una _civil partnership_ , in realtà, anche se non c’è una grande differenza con un matrimonio dal punto di vista legale.»

Suo padre annuisce, chiedendogli: «Da quanto?»

«Ci siamo sposati a settembre, ma stiamo insieme da quattro anni.»

«Sei felice?»

«Sì.» È la verità e non può fare a meno di sorridere mentre lo dice. 

L’espressione di suo padre si rasserena ed Eames si rende conto che lo sta chiedendo solo perché è genuinamente curioso.

«Sono contento per te» dichiara, sincero. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, con un sorriso esitante afferma: «Sai, Elisabeth ha detto che il tuo compagno è un po’…»

«Rigido?» finisce per lui, ridendo. 

Di fronte alla sua risata sfrontata, suo padre confessa: «”Glaciale come l’Antartide” lo ha definito lei.»

Eames ride ancora più forte, perché è proprio l’effetto che Arthur ha sugli estranei. Ha questo modo di guardare le persone al di fuori del cerchio ristretto della sua famiglia, con un distacco e una durezza, quasi come se volesse dire loro: «Non importa quante volte proverete a fregarmi con le vostre stronzate, non ci riuscirete!»

«Non lo fa di proposito, è solo iperprotettivo, nel senso positivo della parola» replica, quando ha smesso di ridere.

«Non sembri avere bisogno di protezione.»

«Posso anche non averne bisogno ma non significa che Arthur smetta di preoccuparsi all’improvviso per me» gli spiega serio, perché è importante che le persone vadano oltre l’aspetto esteriore. Nonostante Arthur sia alto quanto lui e pesi solo cinque chilogrammi di meno, è più proporzionato e slanciato e dimostra sempre meno anni di quanti ne abbia veramente. Le persone lo osservano e poi guardano Eames e tutto quello che vedono sono i suoi muscoli e i suoi tatuaggi e tendono a pensare che quello da temere sia lui. Davvero, nessuno dovrebbe mai fare l’errore di sottovalutare Arthur: è proprio quello il momento in cui diventa più pericoloso.

Suo padre riflette in silenzio sulla sua risposta per diversi minuti, poi dice, con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso: «Hai ragione. Dovresti sempre avere qualcuno che tiene a te così. Soprattutto dopo quello che hai passato.»

Avverte un improvviso polpo alla gola, perché immagina dove suo padre voglia indirizzare la conversazione. La sua voce è emozionata e tremante, mentre confessa: «A tale proposito, James, è necessario per me farti delle scuse. Non credo che sarà mai sufficiente, ma mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato per tutti gli anni della tua infanzia, per averti fatto sempre sentire inadeguato. Mi dispiace per averti cacciato di casa e per non essere tornato sui miei passi prima.»

Si prende qualche momento per metabolizzare quello che sta succedendo, per cercare di avvertire la guarigione di questa frattura che conserva da anni dentro di sé, ma sa che non può essere un processo immediato e va bene così. Iniziare oggi gli sembra comunque un enorme successo.

«Magari non è abbastanza ora, ma se continuiamo a lavorarci sopra, può diventarlo un giorno.»

«Sì, molto volentieri» replica lui, sorridendo.

Beve un altro sorso di tè caldo, prima di chiedergli: «Tu cosa fai ora?»

«Sono in pensione da pochi anni, anche se a volte mi contattano ancora per qualche consulenza. Mi è sempre piaciuto il mio lavoro, ma non mi manca granché. Immagino che invecchiando subentrano altre passioni.»

È una novità sentirlo parlare del suo lavoro con noncuranza: un tempo sembrava essere l’unica priorità della sua vita, l’unica attività che potesse renderlo sereno. Non riusciva a credere che suo figlio non avesse ereditato la sua stessa passione per i numeri e per l’economia. Eames teme che all’epoca suo padre avesse in serbo per lui una carriera da _financial_ _manager_ , proprio come la sua: gloriosa e brillante. 

«Elisabeth mi ha raccontato del centro sociale del quartiere. Ci vai spesso?» 

«Sì, tutti i giorni. Non è che io abbia molto da fare, oltre a concedermi lunghe passeggiate e a leggere libri. Lì c’è bisogno di aiuto ed Edmund è stato molto gentile a permettermi di partecipare alla gestione del centro.»

«Come ti ha convinto ad andarci? La prima volta intendo» chiede lui sottovoce, evitando il suo sguardo. È una domanda molto personale, ne è consapevole. Un tempo fare una richiesta simile a suo padre sarebbe stato impensabile, avrebbe significato farlo infuriare. Eppure, c’è questa curiosità che Eames non può mettere a tacere e suo padre non può più fargli del male, non fisicamente almeno. 

Lui resta in silenzio per qualche minuto, con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’ampia vetrata alla sua destra, perso in qualche ricordo che conosce solo lui. 

«Sai, sono cresciuto insieme a Edmund. Per anni, è stato il mio migliore amico, forse l’unico che abbia mai avuto. Ti ha visto crescere e immagino che lui sapesse molto bene come mi comportavo con te. Non ne era contento. Cercava sempre di farmi capire la sua disapprovazione, senza dirmelo apertamente, perché mi conosceva troppo bene: non avrei mai accettato di sentirmi dire che stavo sbagliando.» 

Suo padre fa una pausa, Eames non lo interrompe, sa riconoscere il bisogno di riorganizzare i pensieri prima di aprirsi. 

«Quando ti ho mandato via – e per fortuna tua nonna si è occupata di te, perché non oso pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se non l’avesse fatto – lui ha smesso di parlarmi. Tutti sapevano cosa era successo: mi avevano visto gridare e prenderti a calci sul vialetto di casa e da lì in poi hanno iniziato a evitarmi. Ho trascorso tanti anni in piena solitudine, finché Edmund ha bussato alla mia porta dicendo: “Mia moglie è morta tre anni fa, perciò so benissimo che razza di schifo è la vita senza di lei. Diventeremo sempre più vecchi e soli e pieni di rancore. È questo che vuoi? Credi che Penelope avrebbe voluto vederti così? Che avrebbe desiderato vedere suo figlio chissà dove e con chi, senza un padre, senza uno straccio di famiglia? Dio… sai almeno se James sia ancora vivo?”»

Poi sospira e conclude con le lacrime che gli solcano il viso: «Non lo so, credo che una parte di me si sia spezzata quel giorno: all’improvviso mi sono ricordato di quanto amavi quando ti leggevo _A Christmas Carol_ da bambino alla viglia di Natale. Era una di quelle memorie che restano sopite per anni e poi tornano a sorprenderti quando meno te lo aspetti. Mi sono reso conto di essermi trasformato in Scrooge e ho pensato: “James e Penelope adoravano il momento in cui Scrooge si sveglia dal sogno e realizza che c’è ancora tempo per diventare un uomo migliore.”»

***

Quando torna a casa, si sente triste e allo stesso tempo rinfrancato. Si siede sulle scale, senza sfilarsi la giacca di pelle ed è solo in quel momento che cede anche lui al pianto. Solo tra le mura sicure di casa si lascia andare alla cascata di emozioni che lo travolge.

«Eames?» 

La voce di Arthur arriva dal secondo piano, probabilmente deve averlo sentito dallo studio. Lo sente scendere le scale, solo perché Arthur sceglie di fare abbastanza rumore per annunciare la sua presenza senza spaventarlo. 

Suo marito si accovaccia di fronte a lui e gli prende il viso tra le mani, allontanando le lacrime con i pollici.

« _Babe_ , stai bene? Com’è andata?» gli chiede con voce preoccupata. 

All’improvviso gli viene quasi da ridere, perché è evidente che quello che Arthur gli vuole dire è: «Dimmi se ti ha ferito ancora e ci penso io.»

«È andata bene» riesce a dire tra le emozioni che lo sormontano. 

China la testa in avanti fino ad appoggiarla sulla spalla di Arthur. Resta così per tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno, la mano destra di Arthur che gli accarezza i capelli, il suo odore familiare che lo avvolge, le sue labbra sottili premute contro la sua tempia. 

Quando ha finito le lacrime a disposizione, Arthur mormora: «Meglio?»

«Sì, grazie.»

«Quando vuoi» replica lui, stringendolo ancora più forte. 

***

Più tardi, si sente esausto, perciò si addormenta per qualche ora sul divano, di fronte al caminetto acceso. 

Si sveglia con i piedi appoggiati sulle gambe di Arthur, che è seduto vicino a lui e sta leggendo una copia tascabile di _American Gods_. 

Si prende qualche minuto per osservarlo, godendosi il crepitio emesso dal fuoco: Arthur sa essere un capolavoro quando è assorto nei suoi pensieri o concentrato su un’attività. Incurante della propria eleganza e del modo rilassato in cui posiziona il proprio corpo, con le labbra morbide chiuse e le dita lunghe che accarezzano il libro. 

«Vuoi una fotografia?» 

Eames ride e replica: «No, voglio disegnarti.»

Sul tavolino di fronte a loro c’è uno dei suoi blocchi da disegno, insieme a qualche matita. Tiene sempre i suoi strumenti a portata di mano, perché non può sapere quando le sue dita iniziano a prudere per avere un supporto su cui imprimere un’immagine che ha visto o un’idea che ha in testa. Afferra un paio di cuscini per elevare un po’ il busto, poi prende il blocco, lo sfoglia fino a trovare un foglio vuoto e con la matita in mano inizia a fare uno schizzo. 

Arthur continua a leggere indisturbato, mentre gli accarezza la caviglia con una mano. 

Eames ama fare qualunque cosa insieme ad Arthur: gli piace quando ascoltano la musica la domenica mentre improvvisano un _brunch_ , perché si alzano sempre troppo tardi per fare colazione e troppo presto per fare un vero pranzo. 

Ama uscire insieme a lui, anche solo per prendere una birra in un pub insieme agli amici o per vedere un film al cinema. 

Gli piace quando lavorano insieme, perché anche se fingono di essere semplici conoscenti, può apprezzare quanto suo marito sia brillante ed efficiente nel suo lavoro. 

Adora fare l’amore con lui, perché di tutte le esperienze che ha avuto Arthur è l’unico partner con cui ha potuto essere del tutto sé stesso, il compagno più attento e amorevole nei suoi confronti, l’unico a cui ha potuto chiedere qualsiasi cosa. 

Ama viaggiare insieme a lui, perché gli fa sempre scegliere la meta, il tipo di volo e l’alloggio, perché Arthur odia dover passare al vaglio centinaia di opzioni tra hotel, appartamenti e linee aeree. Quando organizzano un viaggio adora solo la parte in cui può creare un programma dettagliato di attrazioni da visitare giorno per giorno. 

Nonostante Eames ami tutti questi aspetti della loro vita, sono forse questi i momenti a cui tiene di più, quelli in cui possono condividere il silenzio, senza bisogno di riempirlo con le parole. È una compagnia piacevole e rilassante, che grazie al legame diventa profonda e costante, un lieve respiro tra due anime gemelle. 

In silenzio, Eames riflette tra sé e sé, mentre imprime sulla carta il profilo del volto di suo marito. Disegnare lo ha sempre aiutato a fare chiarezza dentro di sé, è il modo con cui riesce a coniugare il mondo esterno e i suoi sentimenti, le sue impressioni, i suoi pensieri. Ogni volta che Eames crea un’opera originale – non una copia, ma un lavoro solo suo – Arthur ribadisce che sta sviluppando la propria poetica e che arriverà il giorno in cui sentirà il bisogno di mostrarla al mondo intero. 

Eames sa di essere bravo: l’arte è stata la sua fedele compagna da quando ha iniziato a manifestare una notevole e precoce inclinazione verso di essa. Immagina che l’essere nipote di due attori e imprenditori teatrali londinesi e figlio di una scultrice lo abbia in qualche modo aiutato ad abbracciare questa passione. Eppure non sa se Arthur abbia ragione: sebbene suo marito lo conosca meglio di chiunque altro, non significa che non possa sopravvalutarlo o dargli più credito di quanto ne abbia. 

Del resto, nonostante i suoi dubbi a considerarla tale, anche la contraffazione è un’arte ed Eames è ancora il miglior falsario che ci sia in circolazione, dentro e fuori l’ambiente del _dreamsharing_. E sebbene non abbia ancora un’idea certa sul proprio futuro lavorativo, riconosce che ha ottenuto dalla vita molto di più di quanto si aspettava ed è profondamente grato. 

Forse tutto si riduce a un singolo fatto: Eames non è solo. C’è Arthur nella sua vita, ci sono persone meravigliose e imperfette come Marie e Stephen, c’è una ragazza di nome Ariadne che lo ha aiutato a riportare Arthur a casa, che merita rispetto e sostegno, ogni volta che ne ha bisogno, perché difficilmente potrà ottenerlo dalle persone che l’hanno ferita in passato. Infine, c’è suo padre e la possibilità che si dimostri un individuo degno del suo affetto e lui è disposto a crederci, a poter lavorare sul male che ha ricevuto e trasformarlo in qualcosa di diverso e costruttivo.

Sì, andrà tutto bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Il titolo di questa storia è tratto dal testo della canzone _Bleeding Love_ di Leona Lewis. 
> 
> 2\. **Ringrazio** i lettori che mi hanno accompagnato in questo viaggio e che hanno letto questa storia. Ho scritto questa fanfiction soprattutto per me stessa, perché ero stufa di dover sempre leggere in inglese – quando la nostra lingua ha una bellezza troppo spesso sottovalutata – perché desideravo abbandonare alcuni stereotipi che spesso ci sono nelle fanfiction e perché dentro di me avevo delle cose da dire, delle questioni personali che la scrittura mi ha sempre aiutato a chiarire. Perciò, un giorno di molti mesi fa mi sono ispirata a questo prompt trovato su un sito di scrittura creativa: “ You’re showering one morning when you notice a tattoo on your body that you’re quite sure you don’t remember getting. What is it, how did you get it and what does it mean?” 
> 
> Ho subito pensato che potesse essere una buona ispirazione per una soulmate AU e mi sono messa a scrivere, senza pensare che sarei arrivata a completare tutti questi capitoli. Dopo averla terminata, confesso di essere stata molto dubbiosa se postarla o meno, anche perché la metà di questa storia è puro porno. Però, con un pizzico di coraggio ci ho provato e sono felice di averlo fatto, perché se siete arrivati fino alla fine, allora immagino che qualcosa di buono ci sia in quello che ho scritto. 
> 
> Quindi, vi ringrazio e spero davvero che vi abbia suscitato qualche emozione leggere la mia fanfiction.
> 
> 3\. Ora che ho finito di blaterare, posso annunciarvi qualcosa che forse vi interesserà ancora di più. Questo racconto termina qui, ma ci sono ancora storie che voglio narrare su questi personaggi. Alcune le ho già scritte, altre le ho iniziate e altre ancora sono nella mia testa. Non so quando le posterò, perché negli ultimi mesi i ritagli di tempo da dedicare alla scrittura sono stati pochi, però mi sto impegnando per andare avanti, perciò **stay tuned**! È probabile che raccoglierò tutti questi racconti in un’unica serie, con un nome banalissimo, perché avrete notato che non so scegliere bei titoli per le mie fanfiction. 
> 
> 4\. Potete trovarmi anche su tumblr, come kleos-8.tumblr.com 
> 
> Se vi va di parlare della storia o di altro siete sempre i benvenuti. A presto! 


End file.
